Sergeant McKay und andere Probleme
by Koenigswasser
Summary: Ein unbekanntes, doch freundliches Volk, faszinierende neue Technologie und gutes Wetter... was will McKay mehr? Natürlich gibt es einen Haken...
1. Schlechte Nachrichten

**Disclaimer: **Weder Rodney noch Sheppard noch Teyla noch Ronon und alle anderen Personen, die zur Serie Stargate bzw. Stargate Atlantis gehören, gehören mir... (naklar, weil sie zu Stargate bzw. Stargate Atlantis gehören...), mir gehören bloß diese komischen Setziraas (als wollte die auch einer haben).

**Anmerkungen: **Okay, das ist meine erste Fanfiction, also, falls ihr reviewen wollt, seit bitte fair und demotiviert mich nicht total... konstruktive Kritik wird gerne angenommen.

Das erste Kapitel ist ein bisschen kurz, es ist eher als Prolog gedacht. Die nächsten werden länger, ich verspreche es.

Die Idee zu dieser Fanfiction ist mir durch eine andere Fanfiction gekommen, wo Ronon darüber nachdenkt, dass in seiner Welt Wissenschaftler und Soldaten streng getrennt sind. Na ja, hauptsächlich wollte ich auch McKay mal richtig schön dumm darstellen...(als) das arme verkannte Genie! (Oh, nicht dass ich ihn nicht leiden kann... es ist nur zu lustig, wenn er was auf die Mütze kriegt...)

"Hm!"

Okay. Das musste ein Witz sein. Das KONNTE einfach kein Ernst sein.

"Hmpf?"

"Du hast mich gehört, Rodney", sagte Sheppard, und Doktor McKay versuchte sich den Kaffee, den er in blinder Panik ausgespuckt hatte, vom Kinn zu wischen.

"Ischollwasch?"

Teyla setzte ein etwas gezwungenes Lächeln auf.

"Die Setziraas sind sehr eigen, was das Militär und die Wissenschaften betrifft. Sie wollen diese Bereiche streng getrennt halten."

"Aber…" Schande, ihm gingen die Worte aus!

Sheppard grinste, und McKay wünschte sich momentan nichts sehnlicher, dieses Grinsen verschwinden zu lassen.

"Um nichtsss in der Welt werde ish dish mit Sssir anreden, Colonel!", fauchte er, als ihm nichts besseres einfiel. Der beabsichtiget Effekt wurde durch seine kaffeverbrannte Zunge ruiniert. Sheppard grinste immer noch krankhaft und Teyla sah aus, als würde sie sich nur mit Mühe das Lächeln verkneifen.

"Ab heute bist du Sergeant McKay, Rodney", sagte der Colonel. "Gewöhn dich schon mal dran"

"W- wie- was", stotterte McKay. Er spürte, wie er rot anlief. Teyla klopfte ihm leicht auf die Schulter, und Sheppard hatte sich schon umgedreht und ging aus dem Labor.

"Hey!", rief McKay, und der Colonel drehte sich um. "Diese verdammte Mission ist erst ÜBERMORGEN!"

"Du musst dich noch daran gewöhnen, Sergeant", sagte Sheppard und grinste ein "McKay ist so geliefert und ich weiß es und erfreue mich daran"- Grinsen.

"Und es heißt: übermorgen, SIR"

Zischend schlossen sich die Labortüren.

McKay starrte wie betäubt geradeaus, den Unterkiefer leicht hinunter geklappt und die Augen unfokussiert.

Nein.

Das. Durfte. Nicht. War. Sein.

Wie in aller Welt sollte er das überleben?

"…übermorgen, SIR" !

Nichts in der Welt würde ihm aus diesem Labor bringen. Nichts in der Welt würde ihn je wieder aufmuntern können.

"Doktor McKay?", sagte eine piepsige Stimme, und als McKay den Kopf wandte, konnte er Doktor Antje van der Wacht, die neu mit der Daedalus gekommen war, sehen. "Alles in Ordnung?"

"Hm? Was? Ob alles in Ordnung ist? Natürlich ist alles in Ordnung- alle in bester Ordnung… Wieso sollte etwas nicht in Ordnung sein!"

"Naja.. Es ist nur…" Die holländische Chemikerin schrumpfte etwas und trat einen nervösen Schritt zurück. "Sie starren jetzt schon seit mindestens fünf Minuten auf die Tür, Doktor…"

"Seit fünf Minuten? Und Sie haben nichts besseres zu tun, als mich fünf Minuten lang anzugucken! Meinen Sie, davon sterben die Wraith? Hat die Daedalus Sie hier hingebracht, damit sie mich ANGUCKEN KÖNNEN?"

Die zarte Chemikerin flüchtete, und McKay konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, ihr hinterher zurufen:

"Und das heißt SERGEANT McKay, van der Wacht!"

Auf einmal fühlt er sich schon viel besser.


	2. Der Horror beginnt

Als die kleine Wissenschaftlerin weinend das Labor verließ, sah sich Radek genötigt, ein Wort mit McKay zu wechseln.

"Natürlich ist alles in ORDNUNG", zischte dieser und versuchte, nicht auf den Kalender zu sehen, den irgendeine freundliche Seele an die Wand gepinnt hatte- er gab die Stunden an, die zwischen DOKTOR McKay und SERGEANT McKay lagen.

Das Waffentraining war überraschend gut gelaufen… vielleicht nicht ganz so überraschend, schließlich hatte er schon vorher auf etwas geschossen, allerdings… das Nachladen… der Colonel hatte ihn dringend gebeten zu vermeiden, in eine Situation zu kommen, in der nachladen vonnöten sein konnte.

Lustig. Colonel Kamikaze und sein unterentwickelter Sinn für-

"Ist irgendwas?", schnappte er.

Radek hatte aufgehört zu reden und sah ihn Stirn runzelnd an. Dann grinste er, murmelte irgendwas, das Rodney nicht verstehen konnte, drehte sich um und wuselte aus dem Labor.

"Hey!", schrie McKay ihm hinterher. Doch der kleine Mann war schon verschwunden.

"Großartig"

Er nahm einen Schluck Kaffee- oder hatte es zumindest vor. Die Tasse war leer, und plötzlich war alles zu viel.

"Verdammt!" Der Wurf gelang tadellos, doch der verfluchte Sergeant-Kalender zeigte sich gänzlich unbeeindruckt. Scheppernd rollte die Tasse über den glatten Boden.

23 Stunden später- 15 Stunden bevor die Entsetzlichste Mission Aller Entsetzlichen Missionen losgehen konnte- wünschte sich McKay sehnlichst, auch Doktor Weir würde sich so unbeeindruckt zeigen.

Bis jetzt hielt sie sich erstaunlich gut.

"Gut" Sie legte ihre schlanken Hände zusammen und holte sichtbar Luft. "Ich frage noch mal. Wie, um alles in der Welt, konnten Sie glauben, dass es eine gute Idee sein würde, ein… Kampftrinken zu veranstalten?"

"Esch war…" Radek blinzelte hinter seiner Brille und versuchte sich offenbar an das zu erinnern, was er sagen sollte. "Esch war eine Frage der Ehre", beendete er den Satz, sichtlich stolz, dass es ihm noch eingefallen war.

McKay stöhnte nur. Er hatte den Kopf auf den überkreuzten Armen auf dem Tisch liegen und hatte nicht vor, ihn in absehbarer Zeit zu heben oder sich überhaupt zu bewegen.

"Wissenschaftler gegen Soldaten, nehme ich an?", sagte Weir. Ihre Stimme schien ein wenig zu schwanken.

"Mm", sagte McKay.

"Hören Schie", sagte Zelenka, während er sich vorbeugte und angestrengt versuchte, seriös auszusehen- was schwierig war, bei einer Frisur, die Einstein zu seinen besten Zeiten weit in den Schatten stellte. "Wir hatten keine Ahnung… Dasch esch dermaschen ausarten würde"

"Mm", sagte McKay, diesmal etwas bestimmter.

Ein Stöhnen kam über trockene Lippen, und Dr. Weir sah zu Colonel Sheppard hin, der weit zurückgelehnt im Stuhl saß und sich ein nasses Tuch über die Stirn gelegt hatte.

"Colonel?"

Das Hämmern in McKays Schädel wollte einfach keinem Rhythmus folgen- merkwürdigerweise nervte das am meisten. Jedes mal, wenn er glaubte zu wissen, wann das nächste dumpfe Klopfen folgte, kam es eine Millisekunde später als erwartet. Vage hörte er, wie sich Sheppard wortreich bei Weir entschuldigte, nahm dann (nicht sehr überrascht) zur Kenntnis, wie Zelenka die Doktorin eiskalt belog- das… Zeug, dass sie getrunken hatten, hatten sie keineswegs von den Athosianern, es war vielmehr Zelenkas ureigenstens Fabrikat.

Schließlich (als McKay gerade den Mut gefunden hatte, den Kopf zu heben) platzte auch noch Dr. Beckett herein.

"Was habt ihr euch dabei nur gedacht?", sagte er ohne Einleitung.

"Nicht viel", murmelte Sheppard.

"Gerade Ronon müsste es besser wissen.", sagte Beckett. "Er hat sieben Jahre lang zu gut wie keinen Alkohol getrunken.."

"Muschte ihm der Magen auschpumpt werden?", fragte Zelenka schläfrig.

"Nein", fauchte der Arzt, und McKay wusste, dass das nächste mal, wenn einer von ihnen auf die Krankenstation musste, die wirklich GROSSEN Nadeln auf sie warten würden. "Aber es war knapp!"

"Wissenschaftler gegen Soldaten.. Dr. McKay und Dr. Zelenka gegen Colonel Sheppard und Ronon Dex…", wiederholte Weir, und nun klang sie definitiv etwas amüsiert. "Wir müssen nicht fragen, wer gewonnen hat…"

Draußen, vor ihrem Büro, patrouillierten immer noch begeisterte Doktoren, deren Finger zum "Victory- Zeichen" verwachsen waren, mit Plakaten und Transparenten.

"Ein Jahr Russland", murmelte McKay, und diesmal klang es nicht so bitter, wie bei den vielen Gelegenheiten zuvor, als er es gemurmelt hatte. "… ein Jahr Wodka"

Er hatte sich nun sieben Mal die Zähne geputzt, fünf Tassen Kaffee getrunken- und absolut keinen Effekt erzielt. Sein Zunge fühlte sich immer noch wie ein Fremdkörper an, und in seinem Kopf spielte die … ein dreijähriges Kind mit Topfdeckeln. Es musste pure Bosheit von Beckett gewesen sein, ihn als missionstauglich erklärt zu haben- aber was konnte man schon von jemanden erwarten, der freiwillig tagtäglich eine Art Vodoo an hilflosen praktizierte.

Zudem kam noch, dass Ronon nicht mit auf die Mission gehen würde- laut Beckett standen die Chancen, dass er Sheppard statt eines zufällig vorbeikommenden Wraith erschießen würde, beeindruckend hoch. Das hieß, ein Schwert und eine merkwürdige außerirdische doch sehr effektive Waffe plus eine Kampfmaschine weniger gleich sehr viel höhere Chancen auf schreckliche Arten zu Tode zu kommen.

Zu dem…

"Sergeant, alles klar?"

"Arrgh"

Etwas leiser: "Das heißt "Arrgh", Sir"

McKay gab dem Colonel Den Schlimmsten Blick, und zog es vor, nicht zu antworten. Die Weste, die er trug, verdeckte zwar die Jacke, dennoch wusste er, dass diese ohne das mittlerweile vertraute Blau war, und allein der Gedanke war FALSCH.

Genau wie die P-90 und die komischen kleinen Seitenblicke Teylas.

Wer immer diese Leute waren, es war sicher, dass sie nichts haben konnten, dass das hier wert sein konnte, dachte er, als er durchs Gate schritt.

Der Planet der Setziraas sah … wie alle anderen Planeten aus, reich an Bäumen und allgemeiner Natur.

Sheppard übernahm die Führung, und zu dritt trotteten sie den kleinen Trampelpfad, der vom Gate wegführte, entlang.

McKay konzentrierte sich vor allem darauf, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen und zu vermeiden, den Himmel anzusehen- so ein stechendes Blau sollte verboten werden. Und außerdem würde er sich einen Sonnenbrand holen und vermutlich-

"Ugnh"

"McKay? Alles in Ordnung?"

"Diessser verflusste Stock- ich bin gesssstolp´t-" Und er hatte sich auf die Zunge gebissen.

Teylas Gesicht wurde eine Maske, wofür McKay plötzlich extrem dankbar war, und Sheppard sah mal wieder viel zu fröhlich aus.

"Immer wachsam, Sergeant"

Dieser Tag würde mit einem Mord enden.


	3. Merkwürdige Leute

Die Leute sprachen nicht. Das verstörte McKay am meisten- sie schlichen geradezu um sie herum, halb geduckt, wachsam, doch stumm.

Er war anscheinend nicht der einzige, der sich ziemlich verwirrt fühlte, Teyla und der Colonel tauschten schon besorgte Blicke aus.

Rodney spürte eine Bewegung neben sich, drehte sich um und sah den jungen Mann ins Gesicht, der ein Stück entfernt von ihm ging.Er rtug wie alle anderen schlichte, grobe graue Kleidung, bestehend aus Hosen (in Falle von Frauen: Röcken), Hemd und einer Weste, bar jeder Verzierung. Einen Augenblick konnteMcKay deutlich den wahren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Jungen sehen, dann verbarg ihn dieser unter einem halbherzigen Lächeln, und McKay musste ein Schaudern unterdrücken. Kalter Hass hatte ihn angeblickt, in einer merkwürdigen Mischung aus Verachtung und Neid.

Er merkte, dass er ein Stück zurückgefallen war und beeilte sich, zu Colonel Sheppard und Teyla aufzuholen.

´"Bin ich der einfige, dem diefe Leute irre fforkommen? För?", fragte er, zu Sheppard gewandt, und verzog das Gesicht, als ihn seine geschwollene Zunge um die als scharf geplante Bemerkung betrog.

Sheppard grinste kurz, schüttelte aber dann den Kopf.

"Nicht wirklich, Mc- Sergeant… Teyla?"

"Ronon sagte, die Setziraas hätten ein paar… Eigenheiten"

"FFielleift fneiden fie fich rituell die Fungen herauf oder fo?"

XXX

Der- in Ermangelung eines besseren Wortes musste McKay wohl "Anführer" sagen- der Anführer der Gruppe machte eine Art Verbeugung vor Sheppard und gestikulierte in die Richtung, in die sie auch bisher gegangen waren. Der Trampelpfad hatte sich in Nichts aufgelöst.

Niemand bewegte sich, und einige peinliche Sekunden verstrichen, dann ließ der Mann die Hände wieder sinken

Er schien (stumm) zu seufzen und dann eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

"Sie müssen allein weitergehen"

"Allein? Wieso?", fragte Sheppard, und nun tauschten die Setziraas besorgte Blicke aus.

Der Mann öffnete gerade den Mund, um zu antworten, als ein lauter, lang gezogener Ton ihn unterbrach- es hörte sich eigentlich fast wie ein Fanfarenstoß an.

Das Gesicht des Mannes verschloss sich augenblicklich, seine ganze Haltung stürzte, wenn irgend möglich, noch weiter zusammen, so dass er einer beinahe leblosen, unterwürfigen Puppe glich.

Vor ihnen lag ein Hügel, und noch bevor die Fahrzeuge über dessen Kuppe krochen, hörte McKay plötzlich das Rattern ihrer Maschinen. Sheppard fluchte leise.

Sie hoben die Waffen, doch der junge Mann, der McKay angestarrt hatte, ergriff das Wort.

"Das wird nicht nötig sein. Dass ist ihre _Begrüßungsgesellschaft_"

Jetzt, wo er sprach, war die Abneigung, die er ihnen entgegen brachte, unleugbar, und Sheppard´s Augenbraue wanderte nach oben.

Überraschend schnell geworden, näherten sich die … Autos… ihrer Gruppe. Es waren drei Stück, das Größte, in der Mitte und voran fahrend, wurde von den geringfügig Kleineren flankiert.

Bremsen kreischten und Staub wirbelte, als sie langsamer wurden. Die Gefährte reagierten schwerfällig wie Lokomotiven. Sie erinnerten McKay an Wagen aus drittklassigen postapokalyptischen Filmen, eisenbeschlagen und martialisch.

Die drei Wagen kamen nur wenige Schritte vor ihnen zum stehen, hüllten sie ihn eine Wolke aus Benzin und Ölgeruch. Das Dröhnen der Motoren erstarb.

Statt der Vordersitze eines Autos hatten diese Maschinen nur einen schmalen Raum, wo drin je zwei Männer nebeneinander standen, und so etwas wie eine hölzerne Ladefläche mit an den Seiten angebrachten Sitzbänken.

Das mittlere Gefährt war bis auf die zwei Männer im Lenkstand leer, auf den Ladeflächen der anderen befanden sich mehrere schwer bewaffnete, uniformierte Soldaten, von denen jeder einzelne einen kalten, statuenhaften Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht hatte.

McKay schluckte, als die Männer der mittleren Gefährts ausstiegen, und sich ihnen beinahe lautlos eine Eskorte von Soldaten aus den anderen zwei Wagen anschloss.

Er sah zu Sheppard, der sein schönstes Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte. Prinz Charming holte zum Erstschlag aus.


	4. Wieder einmal Untergrundbunker

Sheppard hatte zu seiner "Wir sind friedliche Händler"- Rede angesetzt, aber der Typ, der offenbar die Befehlsgewalt über die Soldaten hatte (Er hieß Kommandeur Solden…), hatte ihn gleich abgewürgt, und nun saßen sie alle hinten auf diesem … Suizidgefährt, und der Colonel schien die Fahrt VIEL zu viel zu genießen…

Normalerweise hätte McKay nicht gezögert, und sein Unbehagen laut kundgetan, doch seine Zunge schmerzte immer noch höllisch, und Teyla und Sheppard warfen ihm hin und wieder kleine, warnende Blicke zu.

"Das ist interessant", brüllte Sheppard gerade gegen den Fahrtwind, und drehte sich dann um, um McKay und Teyla ein (idiotisches, dachte McKay) Lächeln zu schenken.

"Habt ihr das gehört?"

Eigentlich hatte McKay nicht vorgehabt zu antworten, doch plötzlich kollidierte Teylas Schuhspitze sehr hart mit seinem Schienbein, und er würgte ein "Nein, Ffför" hervor.

Sheppard schien momentan verwirrt, starrte Rodney an, als versuche er sich an irgendetwas Wichtiges zu erinnern, dann schien es bei ihm "Klick" zu machen.

"Macht nichts, Sergeant", rief er. "Wir haben gerade darüber geredet-"

- das Gefährt machte einen Hopser, und McKay hatte plötzlich das selbe Gefühl im Magen wie damals in diesem verdammten Satelliten, als Grodin die Schwerkraft einschaltete, während McKay noch völlig ohne Halt schwebte-

"- das diese Gesellschaft offenbar auch-"

oh Gott, er würde _bleibende Rückenschäden _davon tragen-

"- über Untergrundbunker verfügt"

McKay hörte sich scharf einatmen, und Teyla machte diese Augenbrauen- Geste, die so typisch für sie war.

"Tatfächlisch? Ffför?", sagte McKay, und seufzte innerlich, denn wieder wollte das, was er _tatsächlich _von sich gab, gar nicht zum angestrebten Tonfall passen.

"Jaaa, Sergeant", antwortete Sheppard, und, ja, er _grinste_, und, verdammt, selbst Teyla sah so aus, als müsste sie sich auf die Zunge beißen um nicht laut heraus zu platzen vor lachen.

Na schön. Großartig. Dann würde er eben still sein.

Sheppard sah einen Moment fast so aus, als wollte er etwas Ermunterndes sagen, und zu seinem Entsetzen merkte McKay, dass er die Unterlippe wie ein Schuljunge vorgeschoben hatte.

XXX

"Sergeant?", sagte Sheppard, sobald sie von dem Gefährt herunter geklettert waren, das vor einem nicht gerade einladend aussehenden Felsblock zum Stehen gekommen war.

"Schör?", sagte McKay, dessen Zunge sich zwar etwas erholt hatte, trotzdem aber noch Probleme hatte, das "S" zu meistern.

"Der …", sagte Sheppard, und in seiner Stimme lag ein Tonfall, der zeigte, dass er eigentlich (obwohl er es offensichtlich nicht tat) mit den Augenbrauen wackelte.

"Oh. Natürlich", sagte McKay. Es musste am Kampftrinken liegen.

"Wozu ist dieses Gerät?", sagte Solden. McKay musste sich beherrschen, ihm nicht mit einer kompletten Definition zu antworten. Instinktiv war sein Kopf schon hoch gezuckt, und er hatte den Lebenszeichendetektor fester umklammert.

Solden erinnert ihn unangenehm an jemanden, den er wirklich hoffte, nie mehr zu sehen. Er war ein großer Mann, größer noch als Sheppard (wenn auch nicht größer als Ronon Dex), mit einem kalten, abweisenden Gesicht, glatten blonden Haaren und blassen Augen. Der Kommandeur war schätzungsweise in den Fünfzigern, wirkte aber so, als könne er es noch mühelos mit wesentlich Jüngeren aufnehmen.

Doch die Ähnlichkeit, die McKay so erschreckte, war kaum physischer Natur.

In seinem Gang, seinen Gesten, seiner Art zu sprechen… erinnerte Kommandeur Davin Solden ihn deutlich an _Kolya_.

Das diese Leute nun auch noch_ Untergrundbunker _haben sollten, war eigentlich nur noch lächerlich zu nennen.

Wenn auch fairerweise angemerkt werden musste, dass diese Bunker wesentlich besser versteckt zu sein schienen als die der Genii…

"Es dient nur der Sicherheit.", sagte Sheppard vorsichtig. "Strahlung, ungewöhnliche Energie-"

"Wir würden unsere _Gäste _keiner Gefahr aussetzen, Colonel", unterbrach Solden ihn.

"Natürlich…", sagte Sheppard langsam, und Teyla sprang für ihn ein.

"Es ist eine Standardprozedur auf Missionen, Kommandeur Solden", sagte sie.

Solden schenkte ihr einen kurzen, irritierten Blick, entschied sich dann, sie zu ignorieren und sah dann wieder zu Sheppard hin.

"So ist es", sagte dieser.

"Nun", sagte Solden steif. "Wenn sie jetzt…"

Er wandte sich McKay zu, der vom Lebenszeichendetektor aufsah, und unter dem kalten Starren des Mannes sofort zu Eis gefror.

Sein (vom Kampftrinken offenbar ziemlich stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogenes) Gehirn verweigerte momentan alle Arbeit, und seine einzigen Gedanken waren:

´Häh? Was will er? und ´Ich sage nichts, und _wenn du mir ein Messer in den Arm steckst_

Er musste wahrscheinlich nicht gerade kooperativ ausgesehen haben, denn Solden wandte sich wieder Sheppard zu, der seufzte und sagte: "Sergeant", was wundersamerweise McKays alkoholbedingte Hirnblockade zu lösen schien.

"Nichtss.", sagte er und versuchte, die McKay- untypischen Gedanken von vorhin zu vergessen. "Esss wird nichts Besorgnissserregendessss angezzzeigt"

Und Gott, wenn jetzt einer lachte, würde er ihn umbringen, mit bloßen Händen, wenn es sein musste.

XXX

Der Bunker war in der Tat gut versteckt gewesen, die Setziraas hatten da ganze Arbeit geleistet. McKay hatte versucht, nicht allzu beeindruckt auszusehen, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob ihm das gelungen war.

Stein hatte sich plötzlich als Tür herausgestellt, und war geräuschlos aufgeschwungen (Nachdem Solden ein Passwort gemurmelt hatte- auch hier schienen die Setziraas den Genii einiges voraus zu haben…).

Selbst innen sah es weniger hässlich aus als im jeden anderen Untergrundbunker, in dem McKay bis jetzt gewesen war.

Irgendjemand war auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen, die Wände doch weiß zu streichen, anstatt sie grau zu lassen, zu dem waren die Gänge hell erleuchtet..

Auf ihren Weg durch den Bunker begegneten sie mehreren Soldaten, alle in derselben khakifarbenen schlichten Uniform, alles Männer, und alle standen innerhalb von Millisekunden stramm, wenn sie Solden zu Gesicht bekamen.

Es begann McKay tatsächlich ein bisschen zu beunruhigen. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass Mitglieder der Atlantisexpedition jemals so gegenüber Sheppard reagiert hatten.

Die Setziraas schienen sich selbst ziemlich ernst zu nehmen und auf jeden Fall sahen sie so aus, als hätten sie nicht das leiseste bisschen Humor- hey, wenn er gedacht hatte, dass die _Genii _schlecht drauf waren, dann wirkte Cowen im Vergleich zu Solden so, als wollte er gleich auf den Tischen tanzen.

Sie erreichten eine große, weiße Doppeltür, und Solden und ihre kleine Eskorte von Setziraa- Soldaten stoppte.

Solden drückte auf einen Knopf an der Wand, und die verborgene Sprechanlage raschelte.

"_Ja?"_

"Kommandeur Solden bringt die Fremden"

XXX

Sie saßen an einem langen, glänzenden Metalltisch, auf der einen Seite Teyla, Colonel Sheppard und McKay, und auf der anderen Solden, ein Mann der sich als Oberkommandeur Tarkon vorgestellt hatte, und eine Frau, die einfach nur schwieg.

Doch ihr Schweigen hatte _Qualität_. Ihr Mund war zu einer schmalen, blutleeren Linie gepresst und ihre Augen starrten stur gerade aus. Hätte McKay sie nicht atmen gesehen, hätte er gedacht, dass er einen Roboter vor sich hatte.

Im Gegensatz zu den beiden Männern, die khakifarbene Uniformen trugen, trug sie ein langes, weißes Gewand, dass zwar schlicht (Jetz mal ehrlich, hatten diese Typen irgendwas, was NICHT schlicht aussah?) und würdevoll aussah, aber in seiner Länge sicherlich auch ganz schön unpraktisch war.

„Ihre Heimatwelt wurde also von den Wraith zerstört?", fragt Tarkon und Sheppard nickte, und versuchte, traurig auszusehen (McKays Meinung nach wäre ein Kolya, der verkündete, er würde Sheppard doch _liiiieben, _um einiges glaubwürdiger gewesen).

Trotz ihrer kalten, unpersönlichen Art schienen die Setziraas für ihre Maßstäbe geradezu enthusiastische Freude zu zeigen, als Sheppard die möglichen Tauschmittel erwähnte, und an dieser Stelle schaltete sich auch die Frau in die Konversation ein.

„Ich bin Dr. Arna Marken", stellte sie sich vor, setzte schon an, weiter zu reden, und McKay schaffte es gerade noch, seine übliche Ah- ein- anderer- Mensch- mit- mehr- als- drei- Gehirnzellen- Rede auf bis auf einen kurzen Laut zu unterdrücken.

Und dann sahen ihn alle an. McKay wünschte sich in diesem Augenblick nichts lieber, als im Boden zu versinken, doch er schob das Kinn vor und setzte seine beste arrogante (und finstere)Miene auf.

„Ah", sagte Solden und lehnte sich ein wenig vor. „Sergeant, ich versichere Ihnen, Doktor Marken ist nicht ohne Grund hier, wenn sie auch keineswegs die höchste Autorität bei diesem Vertrag ist"

Uh? Was zum Teufel sollte das jetzt heißen...?

Sheppard rettete ihn.

„Natürlich", sagte er, und nickte, und lächelte leicht.

Die Doktorin fuhr ungerührt fort, Fragen zu stellen, die weder Sheppard noch Teyla beantworten konnten, und die McKay seiner Rolle gemäß nicht beantworten durfte. Wenn er _ehrlich_ mit sich war, musste er sich auch eingestehen, dass er auch gar keine große Lust hatte, es zu tun.

Seine Zunge schmerzte noch immer, er nuschelte, vor ihm saßen zwei schlechte Kolya/ Cowen – Versionen, diese Ich- bin- ein- seelenloser- Frageapperat- Doktorin würdigte ihn keinen Blickes und...

Hey, unter diesem Umständen konnte man sich doch ein _kleines bisschen_ Selbstmitleid erlauben?


	5. Die armen Ahnungslosen

„Dies sind unsere Trainingshallen", sagte Solden und erlaubte sich ein stolzes, wenn auch ein wenig verkniffenes Lächeln.

„Sehr eindrucksvoll", murmelte Sheppard, und das war es wirklich. Die Halle war mindestens hundert Meter lang, und mächtige Säulen unterteilten sie in drei Abschnitte. Der letzte, zu dem sie nun gingen, war mit grauen Matten ausgelegt. Ungefähr zwanzig junge Männer in Hosen und der Setziraaversion eines T-Shirts standen an der Längsseite der Halle und betrachteten zwei andere Männer auf der Matte, von denen einer etwas älter als die anderen war, offensichtlich ihr Lehrer.

„Das ist Demmen, unser Meister im Kampf ohne Feuerwaffen", sagte Solden und wies auf den dunkelhaarigen Mann in den Vierzigern, der jetzt in einer fließenden Bewegung den jungen Burschen, der mit ihm auf der Matte war, aushob und auf den Boden schleuderte. Seine Handkante zuckte durch die Luft, auf die Kehle des Jungen zu, hielt aber Millimeter vor ihr an.

„Jeder nimmt sich einen Partner", sagte Demmen. „Zehn Würfe, immer abwechselnd, ich sehe es mir an." Er streckte die Hand aus, und half dem jungen Mann auf die Füße, schob ihn dann zu einem anderen Mann, der noch keinen Trainingspartner gefunden hatte.

„Los, Janden, zieh zu, dass Meraldan mich nicht wieder enttäuscht"

„Ja, Sir"

Sie waren nun an der Matte angelangt, und blieben an ihrem Rand stehen.

Obwohl McKay sicher war, dass mehrere der jungen Soldaten sie gesehen hatten, unterbrach keiner von ihnen das Training oder warf ihnen auch nur einen zweiten Blick zu.

Solden lächelte wieder, als zehn Körper simultan auf die Matte knallten, und nun hatte Demmen ihn offenbar bemerkt.

Er trat an den Rand der Matte, neben Solden, an dessen anderer Seite McKay, Teyla und Sheppard standen, und nickte Solden zu.

„Kommandeur"

„Meister Demmen", sagte Solden.

Demmen warf den Fremden einen kleinen Blick zu, und einen kurzen Moment sah McKay die Neugier in seinen Augen aufblitzen, und wusste, dass er gerne gefragt hätte, dann wandte der Mann seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Kämpfern zu.

„Nehmen Sie sich einen Moment Zeit für uns, Meister Demmen", sagte Solden in einem fordernden, wenn auch nicht exakt gebieterischen Ton, und McKay konnte nicht umhin, als sich über die merkwürdige Formulierung zu wundern.

„Natürlich, Kommandeur", sagte Demmen ruhig, drehte sich dann zur Matte und bellte: „Tarkan!"

„JaSir?", sagte ein großer, junger Mann atemlos, kaum dass er seinen Partner losgelassen hatte, der mit einem erstickten Seufzen zur Matte zurücksank.

Solden starrte an beiden vorbei.

„Du übernimmst die Trainingsaufsicht hier, Tarkan, bis ich wieder da bin"

„JaSir"

Demmen drehte sich zu Solden um, der sofort zur gegenüber liegenden Wand strebte, die gute zwanzig Meter von der Matte entfernt war.

„Dies sind Colonel Sheppard, Sergeant McKay und... Teyla Emmagen", sagte Solden schroff. „Sie sind mit Handelsangeboten an uns heran getreten."

Demmen lächelte andeutungsweise, und plötzlich hatte McKay das unangenehme Gefühl, einer genauen Bewertung unterzogen zu werden.

Auf Teyla verweilte der Blick des Mannes etwas länger.

„Da sie voraussichtlich unsere Handelspartner werden, bin ich damit beauftragt worden, ihnen das Wesen unserer Welt etwas näher zu bringen", sagte Solden trocken. „Da sie Soldaten sind, natürlich besonders die Trainingshallen"

„Natürlich", wiederholte Demmen, den Blick immer noch auf Teyla.

„Gibt es irgendein Problem?", fragte Sheppard schließlich.

Solden räusperte sich, und zum ersten Mal wirkte der große Mann etwas unsicher.

„Nun, wir sind selbstverständlich nicht mit den Auswahlkriterien ihrer Welt vertraut, aber bei uns werden _Frauen_ keine _Soldaten_"

Teylas Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe, und McKay konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Wie idiotisch musste man sein, um Teylas Fähigkeiten als Kämpfer in Frage zu stellen?

„Oh", sagte Sheppard, und sah einen Moment so aus, als wüsste er nicht, was er sagen sollte. „Ja, das ist bei uns... anders"

Demmen und Solden nickten, sahen aber keineswegs so aus, als wäre für sie damit die Angelegenheit geregelt.

„Nun", sagte Demmen. Er schien einen Augenblick mit sich zu ringen

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn sie sich von den Fähigkeiten meiner Auszubildenden überzeugen wollen", sagte er dann, und McKay realisierte mit Schrecken, dass er wollte, das sie _mitkämpften_.

Solden und Demmen sahen sie an, und Sheppard nickte.

„Das wäre es in der Tat, doch ich fürchte..."

„Ich hatte vor, den Colonel noch weiter herumzuführen", sagte Solden ruhig. „Er hat noch Interesse an anderen Sachen als an den Trainingshallen geäußert"

Demmen zog millisekundenkurz die Augenbrauen hoch, sah dann McKay an.

Der öffnete den Mund, ohne die geringste Ahnung zu haben, was er sagen sollte.

„Oh, ich bin sicher, Sergeant McKay würde _liebend_ gern mittrainieren", sagte Sheppard rasch, und McKay spürte, wie sein Gesicht kalt und gefühllos wurde. Oh, Gott, _nein_...

„Aber ich habe ihn nur mit Mühe für diese Mission gekriegt, Doktor Beckett hatte eigentlich nicht vor, ihn für fit zu erklären, und... " Er ließ den Rest des Satzes in der Luft hängen, und Solden und Demmen nickten, wenn Demmen auch leicht enttäuscht aussah.

Und da kam McKay eine wundervolle Idee.

„Sir", sagte er, und Sheppard brauchte wieder einen kurzen Augenblick, um seine Verwirrung zu überwinden.

„Wenn Sie meinen Vorschlag hören wollen- ich kann zwar nicht mitkämpfen, aber Teyla wäre sicherlich nur allzu gern bereit..."

Sheppard grinste.

Solden und Demmen sahen sich unsicher an, blickten dann zum Colonel, während Teyla einen Blick mit McKay austauschte. Sie lächelte still.

„Selbstverständlich", sagte Sheppard. „Teyla..."

Sie nickte. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre"

XXX

Teyla verschwand in den Umkleideräumen, und McKay wurden ihre Waffen zur Aufbewahrung gegeben.

Als sie zur Matte zurückkehrten, hatten die Männer aufgehört zu trainieren, und standen in einem Halbkreis.

McKay hörte den Burschen, den Demmen die Aufsicht übertragen hatte, reden- oder besser, schimpfen- wie hieß er gleich noch mal? Trakan?

„Was ist hier los?", sagte Demmen barsch. Die Männer stoben praktisch auseinander, stellten sich in einer Reihe auf, und gaben die Blick auf einen jungen Mann frei, der am Boden lag, und sich die blutende Nase hielt.

„Es hat einen Trainingsunfall gegeben, Sir", sagte ...Traken? schnell.

„Das sehe ich", knurrte Demmen, ohne sich sonderlich um den Verletzten zu kümmern. „Steh auf"

Wortlos kam der junge Mann auf die Beine, beide Hände immer noch vor dem Gesicht.

Schon wieder verletzt, Meraldan", sagte Demmen kühl, während Blut auf die Matte tropfte. „Solden, mach das hier weg-" Er wies auf das Blut, und einen kurzen Moment dachte McKay verwirrt, Demmen wolle, dass der Kommandeur die Matte säuberte, doch ein blonder Mann war schon vorgetreten, hatte „JaSir" gesagt, und war in Richtung der Umkleideräume verschwunden.

„Und du", Demmen warf Meraldan einen kurzen Blick zu. „Lass dich zusammenflicken"

„JaSir", kam es etwas undeutlich zwischen blutverschmierten Händen hervor, und der junge Mann ging gesenkten Kopfes von der Matte.

Als er an McKay vorbei kam, strauchelte er etwas, und McKay stützte ihn, ohne nachzudenken.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, danke, es geht schon, Sir", würgte der Junge rasch hervor. McKay sah, dass einer seiner Knöchel anschwoll.

Er warf Sheppard einen Blick zu, der sich an Demmen wandte.

„Sind Sie sicher, er schafft es zur Krankenstation?"

Demmen sah so aus, als wollte er gleichgültig die Schultern heben, als Teyla, nun ohne Schuhe und Jacke und mit zurückgebundenem Haar, auf die Matte trat.

„Nun, ich bin mir sicher, niemand möchte dies verpassen", murmelte er, und Sheppard warf ihm einen halb ärgerlichen, halb amüsierten Blick zu. Oh, ihr armen _Ahnungslosen_...

„Er wird schon die Krankenstation finden"

Meraldan machte Anstalten, loszuhüpfen, und Sheppard seufzte etwas gequält.

„McKay könnte mit ihm gehen. Ich bin sicher, er hat Teyla oft genug kämpfen gesehen"

Demmen sah überrascht aus, nickte aber sofort. „Meinetwegen"

„Sergeant?"

„Ja, Sir"

Meraldan blickte ihm nicht in die Augen, als er sich auf ihn stützte, und McKay seufzte innerlich, als er merkte, wie leicht ihm das „Sir" über die Lippen gekommen war.

Wenn diese Mission vorbei war, ohne dass er eine bleibende Persönlichkeitsstörung davon getragen hatte, konnte er sich glücklich schätzen.

XXX

Der Blutstrom schien nicht versiegen zu wollen, und schließlich lehnte McKay den kreidebleichen Jungen an die Wand, und suchte nach einem Tuch.

Sie hatten die große Halle noch nicht ganz verlassen.

„Hier"

„Danke, Sir", murmelte der Junge, und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als er das Tuch an die geschwollene Nase hielt.

Er legte den Kopf zurück, während McKay verlegen daneben stand, und auf den Fußsohlen wippte.

„Schaffst du es weiter?", fragte er dann.

„Ja, natürlich, Sir", beeilte sich der junge Mann zu sagen, und richtete sich zu hastig wieder auf.

„Woa, woa, woa... mach mal langsam", sagte McKay, während er versuchte Meraldan aufrecht zu halten, dessen Beine einknickten.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, Sir", sagte der Junge, und seine Stimme zitterte plötzlich bedenklich.

„Was denn", knurrte McKay.

Meraldan senkte den Kopf, und McKay seufzte und zog ihn wieder in den Nacken.

„Du hast Nasenbluten", sagte er unnötigerweise. „Lass gefälligst den Kopf oben"

„Ja, Sir"

McKay verdrehte die Augen, fasste Meraldan um die Hüfte, und bugsierte ihn aus der Halle.

XXX

Gott, würde er bei dieser Mission aufhören, sich verlegen zu fühlen?

Und:

Hey, es _ist_ wahr. Alle Stühle in einer Krankenstation sind unbequem.

Zwei Betten und ein Vorhang weiter wurde Meraldan verarztet, den McKay die letzten Meter praktisch getragen hatte.

Als sie die Krankenstation betreten hatten (obwohl man in diesem Fall nicht wirklich von betreten sprechen konnte...) war ihnen sofort eine hübsche Frau mittleren Alters entgegen gekommen, die verdächtige Ähnlichkeit mit Meraldan hatte. Ihr nettes Gesicht war weiß geworden, als sie ihren blutenden Sohn gesehen hatte, doch irgendwie... _irgendwie_... McKay wusste nicht genau, wie er es ausdrücken sollte- es waren nicht- oder zumindest nicht allein- die Verletzungen des Jungen gewesen, die die Frau so erschreckt hatten...

xxx

Der Humor wird zurückkehren, wenn einige Dinge ge/erklärt sind..._ wichtige _Dinge... und dann heißt es:

Fürchte dich, McKay!


	6. In der Krankenstation

Gott, war der Stuhl unbequem.

Nein, er war eigentlich nicht unbequem, er war UNBEQUEM.

Er konnte glücklich sein, wenn nicht- oh. Die blonde Ärztin, die höchstwahrscheinlich Meraldans Mutter war, stand vor ihm. Und sah ihn an. Und er hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung, was sie von ihm wollte.

„Entssschuldigung?", sagte er schließlich, um einiges höflicher, als er es von sich gewöhnt war, und sie errötete und senkte die Augen.

„Soldat...", fing sie leise und zögernd an, und McKay brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um zu merken, dass sie ihn meinte. „Ich... es wäre sehr nett, wenn..." Sie verstummte, rot und bleich zugleich, was McKay nicht sehr gesund erschien. Peinliche Stille währte einige Sekunden, bis McKay schließlich sagte: „Jaa...?"

Die Ärztin sah wieder auf, und nun hatte ihr vorher besorgter Blick etwas regelrecht Gehetztes.

„Mein Sohn..."

„Geht ess ihm gut?", fragte McKay und versuchte, einen Blick auf Meraldan zu werfen, der allerdings noch immer hinter einem Vorhang lag. „Er sschien ein bisschen... zitterig auf dem Weg hier hin zu werden"

„Da- das hat nichts zu bedeuten, wirklich nicht", sagte die Frau rasch, und die roten Flecken auf ihren Wangen glühten.

_Oh wow, und ich dachte, ich wäre ein schlechter Lügner..._

McKay legte den Kopf schief. Hoffentlich kam die Frau bald zur Sache, denn er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, wo hier das Problem lag und die ganze Situation begann ihn wirklich zu beunruhigen...

„Hören Ssie, Dr... Meraldan" Sie nickte, Augen groß und .. feucht?

„Ich bin nicht von hier, und ich habe wirklich keine Ah-"

„Oh!" Sie stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus, die Hand vor dem Mund. „Sie sind einer der Fremden?"

„Ja", sagte McKay unbehaglich.

„Oh. Nun,..." Sie sah ihn an, und er beeilte sich rasch zu ergänzen: „Sergeant McKay"

„Vielen Dank, dass Sie meinen Sohn zur Krankenstation gebracht haben, Sergeant"

„Kein Problem", sagte McKay und verdrehte nervös die Finger. „Was wollten Sie nun?"

„Oh", sagte Dr. Meraldan wieder, und _dieses _mal zerrte es wirklich an Rodneys Nerven. Sie sah ihn unsicher an und zögerte sichtlich.

„Er könnte in Schwierigkeiten kommen, wenn seine körperliche Verfassung bekannt wird", sagte eine kühle Stimme neben McKay und Dr. Meraldan fuhr herum.

„Seto!"

Ein dunkelblonder hagerer Mann in einem hochgeschlossenen weißen Kittel nickte McKay steif zu. „Ich bin Dr. Seto Meraldan, Darvos Onkel"

McKay, der aufgestanden war, weil er es als ziemlich unbehaglich empfand, als einziger zu sitzen (und außerdem- diese Stühle waren wirklich _UNBEQUEM_), reichte ihm die Hand.

„Sergeant McKay"

Eine kühle, glatte Hand legte sich federleicht für einen winzigen Moment in seine, und der Mann nickte wieder kurz. Seine blassen Augen schienen irgendwo auf einen Punkt auf McKays Stirn fixiert zu sein.

„Was heißt das, er könnte in Schwierigkeiten kommen?", fragte McKay.

Ein Blick streifte ihn.

„Er wurde ausgewählt, Soldat zu werden, weil er die notwendigen körperlichen Fähigkeiten mitzubringen schien"

„Tja", sagte McKay unsicher. „Was isst dann mit ihm los? Ich meine, vielleicht ist er einfach zu sschnell gewachsen, wie alt ist er, ssiebzehn?"

Seto Meraldan hob andeutungsweise die Schultern. „Oder es könnte ein Zeichen von beginnender körperlicher Schwäche sein, weshalb meine Schwester hier möchte, dass Sie darüber Stillschweigen gewahren"

McKay warf der Frau einen Blick zu. Ihre Unterlippe zitterte verdächtig, doch ihr Blick war starr.

„Nun, da er nicht die geistigen Fähigkeiten zu besitzen scheint, Arzt oder Forscher zu werden, schien das Soldatentum die einzige Lösung...", sagte der Mann gleichgültig. „Doch wenn dies wirklich Zeichen einer mangelnden körperlichen Verfassung sind, kann ihm nichts helfen."

Die Hand der Frau war über ihren Mund gerutscht, doch Seto Meraldan fuhr fort, als hätte er es nicht bemerkt.

„Am Ende zeigt sich immer die Wahrheit. Guten Tag" Er neigte den Kopf, und rauschte dann an ihnen vorbei, in eine angrenzende Abteilung.

McKay starrte ihm hinterher, und bemerkte dann, dass die Frau neben ihm zitterte.

„He", sagte er, und gab sein Bestes, freundlich zu klingen. „Ich werde meinen Mund geschlosssen halten"

Große blaue Augen in einem sorgenvollen Gesicht blickten zu ihm auf.

„Danke, Sergeant", sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme. „Ich weiß, dass es eigentlich unverzeihlich und äußerst unüblich war, dass ich mit so einer Bitte an Sie heran getreten bin, und ich hoffe wirklich, Sie bekommen keine Schwierigkeiten-"

Ihre letzten Worten machten McKay grinsen, und er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ich denke nicht. Nichtss dürfte She- Colonel Sheppard weniger interessieren, als ob ich jetzt erzähle, wie ess ihrem Sohn geht, oder ob ich es bleiben lasse"

Dr. Meraldan lächelte ihn an. Ihre Wangen begannen langsam wieder ihre normale Farbe anzunehmen.

„Mutter?"

Sie drehte sich rasch um, und strebte auf das Bett hinter dem Vorhang zu, und McKay folgte ihr in einigen Schritten Abstand.

Meraldan saß ihm Bett, ohne Nasenbluten, doch sah immer noch fürchterlich bleich aus. Der Anblick McKay schien nicht gerade zu helfen, und der Pseudo- Sergeant beeilte sich zu lächeln.

Oh Gott, das tat er in letzter Zeit definitiv zu oft... Was war los mit ihm? Er sprach sogar schon so, als hätte ihm jemand über den Kopf geschlagen...

...nun gut, das verdammte Nuscheln war immer noch nicht ganz weg...

„Meraldan", stieß McKay hervor, und grinste mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut, danke, Sir", murmelte der Junge, und sah McKay nicht in die Augen. Dieser seufzte.

„Hör zu, wie ich deiner Mutter schon gessagt habe, ich werde nicht mit einem Schild auf dem steht „Meraldan ist nach dem Training fast zusammengeklappt" in diessem Bunker herumlaufen", sagte er.

Der Kopf des Jungen schoss hoch, und er begann rot anzulaufen. „Danke, Sir", murmelte er wieder.

„Kein Problem", sagte Rodney etwas genervt, und überlegte, ob er dem Jungen auf die Schultern klopfen sollte, doch dann ließ er es lieber bleiben.

„Tja, ich sollte jetzt lieber zurückgehen", sagte er und nickte Dr. Meraldan etwas unsicher zu, die ihn anstrahlte. Sie sah eigentlich ziemlich gut aus, wenn auch bleich wie ein Vampir- Rodney war ziemlich sicher, dass er dagegen sonnengebräunt aussehen musste...

„Um, ja, ich komme mit...", sagte Meraldan und schwang die Beine über den Rand der Pritsche.

„Bist du ssicher?", fragte McKay überrascht. „Eben sahst du ziemlich sso aus, als würdest du bald in Ohnmacht fallen..." Verflucht, verflucht_, verflucht! _Es hatte überhaupt keinen Sinn, sarkastisch zu sein, wenn man nuschelte. Es war so effizient wie ein Staubsauger plus fünf haarende Katzen.

„Ich muss", sagte Meraldan, und sein Gesicht wurde plötzlich sehr ernst, viel zu ernst für einen siebzehnjährigen Jungen. Seine Mutter warf ihm einen langen, schmerzerfüllten Blick zu.

„Oookay", sagte McKay.

XXX

Meraldan lutschte ein Bonbon, als sie die Krankenstation verließen, und sah etwas besser aus. Allerdings war seine Nase angeschwollen und purpurfarben, was den positiven Gesamteindruck nicht unbedingt verbesserte.

„Wass meintesst du damit, du musst?", fragte McKay.

Der Junge sah ihn unsicher an. „Ich weiß nicht, wie viel ich Ihnen sagen darf, Sir", sagte er langsam. „Wenn die Oberen das mit Ihnen nicht besprochen haben, dann..."

McKay verdrehte die Augen. „Oh ja, besprochen kann man das wirklich nicht nennen..."

Der Junge lachte. „War Dr. Marken anwesend?"

McKay nickte.

„Tja, das Schicksal eines Soldaten... Sir"

McKay starrte ihn an, und spürte plötzlich die Wut der Verzweiflung- er hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass er so etwas mal entwickeln würde- aufsteigen. Er setzte zu einer lange, furchteinflößenden Rede an, doch irgendwie entschloss sich sein neuentwickeltes, gehirnamputiertes Soldaten- Ich ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen.

„_Warum redet ihr Leute eigentlich immer um den heißen Brei herum?"_

„Äh..." Der junge Mann lief leicht rot an und sah in der Tat etwas verschreckt aus, womit McKay nicht gerechnet hatte- der Satz hatte beileibe nicht zu seinen verbalen Glanzleistungen gehört.

McKay starrte Meraldan an. Noch _ein_ Äh...

„Wahrscheinlich liegt es an den kulturellen Unterschieden, Soldat", sagte eine hohe, gelangweilte Stimme ungefähr auf McKays Hüfthöhe.

„Oh, Talo..."

Der zarte Junge neben McKay grinste kurz und sagte dann : „Hallo, Darvo"

McKay sagte gar nichts. Das Kind trug weiße Kleidung, die fast ein bisschen wie eine Uniform aussah- nun, gut, wenn er ehrlich war, hatte jede Kleidung irgendeines Menschen auf diesem Planeten bisher wie eine Uniform ausgesehen, aber achtjährige Kinder in eine zu stecken, ging doch ein bisschen zu weit.

„Oh, Talo, das ist Sergeant McKay, Sergeant, das ist mein kleiner Cousin Darvo..."

Der Kleine schenkte McKay einen kühlen Blick, und der Mann ertappte sich dabei, das er das hässliche Geschöpf mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

Talo sah aus wie ein zu klein geratener, hochnäsiger, _lang_nasiger Elf mit schütteren mausbraunen Haaren. Er hielt sich sehr gerade, die Hände hinter dem knochigen Rücken gefaltet.

„Was ich eben meinte, Sergeant", fing das Ding wieder an. „Die kulturellen Differenzen zwischen unseren Welten scheinen so groß zu sein, dass Sie nicht das wissen, was Darvo offensichtlich erscheint, weshalb er nicht daran denkt, es Ihnen zu erklären" Es machte eine kurze Pause, sah McKay, der immer noch starrte, prüfend an, und fügte dann hinzu: „Weil er diese Sachen für Allgemeinwissen hält."

„Ah", sagte McKay. Er warf Darvo einen kurzen Blick zu, der die kleine Rede überhaupt nicht mitgekriegt zu haben schien.

„Also, wie geht´ s dir, Talo?", sagte der junge Mann.

„Ganz gut, danke der Nachfrage", sagte das Geschöpf steif, und McKay biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht laut herauszuplatzen vor Lachen.

„Hm, gut...", sagte Meraldan- es gab definitiv zu viele Meraldans hier, entschied McKay. Obwohl...

„Dann bist du Dr. Seto Meraldans Kind?", fragte er.

Dann Geschöpf sah ihn überrascht an, dann kehrte die blasierte Miene zurück und es zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Nein, ich bin der Sohn von Dr. Keldana Konnan, welche die Schwester von Darvos Mutter ist"

„Ach so" Dann also doch nicht Meraldan. Konnan. Nicht, dass das besser klang...

„Worum ging es denn bei Ihrem Gespräch?", fragte das Ding, und Darvo schwieg eisern.

McKay seufzte.

„Wo sssind die Anderen?", fragte er schließlich, als er keine bessere Formulierung fand.

„Entschuldigung?", sagte das Ding, und erinnerte McKay mal wieder daran, dass er Kinder hasste.

„Ich habe bis jetzt nur Wissenschaftler, Ärzte und Soldaten gesehen", sagte McKay langsam. Es wäre einfach gewesen, den nächsten Satz etwas gehobener zu formulieren, und es wäre auch ganz nett gewesen, dieses blasierte Lächeln aus dem Kindsgesicht zu wischen, doch aus irgendeinem Grund entschied sich McKay dagegen. Diese Hochnäsigkeit, dieser feste Glauben, klüger zu sein, alles sichtbar in diesem zerknautschten, hässlichen kleinen Gesicht- es war irgendwie witzig. „Also, die anderen, die keine Wissenschaftler, Ärzte oder Soldaten sind, wo sind sie?"

Das Ding/Kind sah ihn an, und die Erkenntnis durchfuhr ihn wie ein Blitzschlag.

Meine Güte, so musste sich Sheppard die ganze Zeit fühlen!


	7. Kleinere Vorfälle

Okay, ich muss zugeben, das ist so ziemlich ein Es-passiert- nichts-Kapitel, doch schließlich muss ich manche andere Ereignisse auch vorbereiten... Also, Sergeant McKay kommt schon noch zu _Action_...

xxx

"Die "Anderen" " - McKay konnte die Anführungszeichen praktisch in der Luft schweben sehen - "-befinden sich an der Oberfläche, Sergeant", sagte das Kind, und zog dann die bleistiftstrichdünnen Augenbrauen hoch. "Sie sorgen selbstverständlich für die Nahrungsversorgung der Oberen"

"Ssselbstversständlich", wiederholte McKay amüsiert, und das kleine Wesen seufzte empörte, und ballte knochige Fäuste, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stolzierte noch energischer.

McKay warf Darvo einen Blick zu. Der Junge grinste entschuldigend, und zuckte andeutungsweise mit den Schultern.

Dann lenkte ein entsetztes Quietschen McKays Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Talo. Der kleine Junge schien zur Seite gesprungen zu sein, und drückte sich jetzt an die strahlend weiße Wand des Gangs. Seine blassen grauen Augen waren weit aufgerissen.

"Uh", sagte er.

"Talo, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Darvo, anscheinend ziemlich besorgt angesichts diesem untypischen Mangel an sprachlicher Eleganz.

McKay, der dem Blick des Kindes gefolgt war, seufzte. Mehrere rötliche, leicht angetrocknete Tropfen markierten den Gang. Es schien, als hätte er den Weg zur großen Halle auch allein finden können.

Er stieß Darvo leicht an, und zeigte auf den Boden. Die Lippen des jungen Mannes zuckten, und er hob rasch die Hand, um sein Grinsen zu verbergen, als er sich wieder seinen Cousin zuwandte.

"D- d- das ist Blut!", quietschte dieser, und starrte dann McKay und Darvo wild an. "Was ist daran l- l- lustig?"

"Gar nichts, Talo", sagte Darvo, immer noch um eine ernste Miene bemüht. "Es ist schon okay", fügte er hastig hinzu und tippte leicht an seine gerötete Nase.

Graue Augen wurden noch größer.

"Oh"

"Entschuldigung", sagte eine kleine Stimme neben McKay, und dieser zuckte zusammen. Eine winzige, verhärmt aussehende Frau mit einer großen, schmutzig- beigefarbenen Schürze über grauer Kleidung und einem Schrubber ín der Hand stand in leicht gebückter Haltung neben ihm. Sie schielte unsicher zu ihm auf- und sie schielte _wirklich_ leicht- und er trat rasch aus dem Weg.

Talo bemühte sich, seine Haltung wieder zu finden, während die kleine Frau an ihnen vorbei huschte, sorgfältig jeden Tropfen wegputzend. Nachdenklich starrte McKay ihr nach. Diese graue Kleidung…

"Warum hatte diessse Frau graue Kleider an?", fragte er. "Tragen nicht nur…"

"Sie ist natürlich eine der Überirdischen", sagte Talo, der immer noch etwas blass war, mit einem leicht verächtlichen Unterton in der Stimme.

"Manchen von ihnen ist es erlaubt, hier unten zu arbeiten", fügte Darvo hinzu.

"Die Arbeiten, für die…"

"Wissenschaftler, Ärzte und Soldaten natürlich nicht in Frage kämen", beendete Talo seinen Satz, und lächelte dann dünn. "Obwohl in der letzten Kategorie manchmal Bestrafungen…"

Er warf die knochigen Schultern ruckartig zurück, stieß sich dann energisch von der Tunnelwand ab, und ging weiter, den Gang entlang.

Darvo und McKay folgten ihm.

"Grau ssteht für Überirdische, Weisss für Wisssenschaftler, Beige- " -McKay erinnerte sich an das Gewand von Darvo´s Mutter- " - für Ärzte, Khaki für Sssoldaten…"

Darvo nickte bestätigend. "Ja. Die Überirdischen, die hier unten arbeiten, tragen unterschiedlichfarbene Schürzen- beige, wenn sie Putzleute sind, Hellblau, wenn sie den Köchen helfen. Die Oberen, die ausbilden, tragen Schärpen- gelb, wenn sie Kinder ausbilden, orange, wenn sie Jugendliche ausbilden, und rot, wenn sie beinahe Erwachsene lehren…"

"An Demmen habe ich aber keine Sschärpe gessehen", sagte McKay, und Darvo runzelte die Stirn und schien nach einer Erklärung zu suchen.

"Das ist darauf zurückzuführen, das Demmen nichts anderes macht, als Soldaten für den Nahkampf auszubilden", sagte Talo, und warf McKay einen gelangweilten Blick zu. "Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass er _der _Nahkampfausbilder ist."

"Aha", sagte McKay, und hörte Darvo neben sich seufzen.

Der Gang vor ihnen wurde nun etwas belebter, die Anzahl der Türen an den Seitenwänden nahm zu, und verschiedene Gänge kreuzten den Weg vor ihnen. Leute hasteten ein und aus, hauptsächlich in weißen Kitteln, immer nervös ausweichend, wenn sie McKay erblickten.

Nun gut, nicht das Wissenschaftler, die ihn meiden wollten, irgendetwas Neues für ihn war, aber-

Etwas grollte, und dann begann der Gang zu wackeln. Die weißgekleideten Menschen stoppten ihren Lauf abrupt, und Talo ließ einen hohen Schrei hören-

Der Lärm verschwand ebenso schnell, wie er gekommen war. Etwas knackte, und McKay verrenkte sich fast den Hals, als er in die Richtung des Geräusches blickte, um einstürzende Tunnelwände auszuschließen.

"_Kein Grund zur Besorgnis", _tönte die monotone Stimme Dr. Markens aus dem Lautsprecher.

"_Der Gang 16, Abschnitt 12- 14 wird bis auf weiteres unpassierbar sein, doch die Situation ist unter Kontrolle. Ein Ärzteteam in Abschnitt 11."_

Der Lautsprecher knisterte noch einmal, und McKay wartete auf eine Erklärung, doch es folgte nichts mehr. Er wandte sich an Darvo und zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. Der junge Mann zuckte mit den Schultern.

"In Gang 16, Abschnitt 11- 18 sind Labore untergebracht", sagte er, als wäre damit alles geklärt. "Es kommt hin und wieder zu … Vorfällen"

"Vorfällen", wiederholte McKay lahm. Er sah sich um, und bemerkte, dass der Tunnel vor ihnen, absehen von etwas abgeblätterten Putz, anscheinend keinen Schaden genommen hatte. Die Weißkittel eilten nun wieder, jetzt etwas geschäftiger, alle verschiedene Richtungen nehmend. Viele sprachen schnell und aufgeregt in kleine Funkgeräte.

"Oh Mist", sagte Darvo hinter McKay, und fügte, als dieser sich Stirn runzelnd umdrehte, rasch hinzu: "Entschuldigung, Sir, aber A 12- 14 liegt auf unserem Weg in die große Halle"

"Na toll", seufzte McKay. "Und wasss nun?" Dieser Tag versprach ja immer besser und besser zu werden.

"Kein Problem, Sir", sagte Darvo hastig. "Wir müssen nur einen kleinen Umweg machen"

Er machte allerdings keine Anstalten, los zu gehen, um McKay unterdrückte nur mühsam den Drang, die Augen zu verdrehen, und sagte rasch: "_Gut_"

"Kommst du mit, Talo?"

"Uh", sagte der kleine Junge, und erinnerte McKay wieder einmal daran, dass er hier ein Kind vor sich hatte, wenn es auch manchmal sprach wie ein Erwachsener. Talo war leichenblass- dass hieß in seinem Fall, dachte McKay, noch blasser, als diese Leute hier sowieso zu sein schienen- und schwankte leicht.

"Uh- oh"

Und dann kippte er um.

McKay fing den Jungen auf, und war einen Moment lang überrascht, wie leicht er war. Er hob ihn hoch, und Talo hing wie eine blasse und hässliche Puppe schlaff in seinen Armen.

"Wass issst mit ihm?", fragte McKay Darvo, sich über den regungslosen Jungen in den Armen des Pseudo- Sergeants beugte.

"Nichts Besorgniserregendes", sagte Darvo. "Er kippt manchmal um, wenn er sich aufregt"

"Na, mit dem Umkippen hat ess ja deine Familie irgendwie", brummte McKay, und Darvo lief prompt rot an.

XXX

Fünf Minuten später begannen die Gänge etwas… nun ja, _wohnlicher_ auszusehen. Die Farben der Kleidung der Menschen, die durch die Gänge liefen, unterschieden sich von einander, und alle schienen etwas weniger in Eile zu sein. McKay hatte versucht, mit Sheppard Kontakt aufzunehmen, doch das Funkgerät hatte nur ein enttäuschendes Knistern von sich gegeben.

Talo hatte sich wieder so weit erholt, dass er bei Bewusstsein war. Zuerst hatte ihn Darvo versucht, an der Hand zu halten, doch Talos Laufen hatte so mitleid erregend ausgesehen, dass McKay schließlich seufzend gefragt hatte, ob es nicht besser sei, wenn einer von ihnen Talo tragen würde. Darvo war rot angelaufen und hatte irgendwas gemurmelt von wegen dass ein Soldat in Schwierigkeiten können komme, wenn er sich um Leute kümmere, die nicht seiner Kaste angehörten, und so war Talo auf McKays Rücken geendet. Da McKay nicht unter der Befehlsgewalt der Setziraas stand, konnte ihm wohl kaum einer das krumm nehmen, hatte Darvo wortwörtlich gesagt, und sehr zufrieden geblickt.

Talo, der die dünnen Ärmchen um McKays Hals geschlungen hielt, war nun wenigstens still, etwas, wofür McKay ausgesprochen dankbar war, was ihn aber auch etwas beunruhigte.

Schließlich- der Gang stieg leicht an, und war nach einer Gabelung plötzlich mit grauem Teppich ausgelegt- tippte Talo McKay auf die Schulter.

"Ich glaube, ich könnte jetzt wieder laufen", murmelte er ungewohnt schüchtern, und McKay verkniff sich ein erleichtertes Aufatmen. Er ließ den Jungen hinunter, der steif seine Beine schüttelte, und dann zaghaft ein paar kleine Schritte machte.

"Gut, gut", sagte Darvo aufgeräumt. "Dann mal weiter" Er grinste versuchsweise McKay zu, und schien dann den ratlosen Blick des Mannes bemerkt zu haben, der über die jetzt bildergeschmückten Gangwände glitt, und schließlich an dem Porträt eines ernsten, braunhaarigen Mannes hängen blieb, welcher die Militäruniform trug, und inmitten einer einsamen, düsteren Landschaft stand.

"Das ist Darlan, einer unserer größten Helden, Sir", sagte Darvo erklärend, "Er tötete während einer einzigen Schlacht fünfzig unserer Feinde, und starb im Alter von 21 Jahren"

McKay nickte unbehaglich, und warf Darvo einen raschen Blick zu. Das sonst so gewöhnliche Gesicht des Jungen hatte sich verklärt.

McKay räusperte sich.

"Wiesso ssieht´ ss hier sso anderss auss?", fragte er (Irgendetwas in ihm hatte vor einer geraumen Zeit zu schreien begonnen, und schien nun, als er diesen Satz äußerte, vollkommen auszuflippen. Nun gut, vielleicht sollte er versuchen, Wörter zu wählen, die weniger "S"s beinhalteten… doch ansonsten… er benahm sich schließlich nur seiner Rolle entsprechend, _oder_?)

"Das sind hier nicht mehr die Arbeitsbereiche, Sir", sagte Darvo, und fügte dann, als er McKays verzweifelten Blick bemerkte, hinzu: "Hier können die Menschen essen, Sachen können eingelöst werden, und die Wohnbereiche sind auch ganz in der Nähe…"

McKay nickte geistesabwesend, während er seinen Blick durch die Räume vor ihnen schweifen ließ. Sie waren alle durch breite Durchgänge miteinander verbunden, ihre Ränder von …_Cafés? _gesäumt.

"Wass meinsst du mit einlösen?", fragte er.

Darvo zuckte die Schultern. "Na ja, für Arbeitsstunden und besondere Leistungen gibt es Marken, die man einlösen kann… gegen besonderes Essen, Spielsachen für Kinder, Blumen…"

Er hatte nun eindeutig die Führung übernommen, Talo, der in den Arbeitsgängen so gerne vorausgeeilt war, reihte sich nun sogar noch hinter McKay ein. Die Menschen warfen ihnen neugierige Blicke zu, verhielten sich ansonsten aber erstaunlich reserviert- nicht so, wie McKay selbst reagiert hätte, wenn er einen Fremden in Atlantis gesehen hätte.

Gerade wollte er Darvo nach dem Grund fragen, da gab ein groß gewachsener Mann diese Zurückhaltung auf, und stellte sich Darvo in den Weg. McKay sah, dass er die khakifarbene Kleidung des Militärs trug.

"Sir" Der Junge salutierte nervös. Der schwarzhaarige Mann nickte ihm kurz zu, und wandte sich dann an McKay.

"Captain Gewelden", stellte er sich kurz vor. "Sie müssen zu den Fremden gehören?"

McKay schaffte es gerade noch, ein knappes Nicken in ein "Ja, Sir" zu verwandeln. Gewelden musterte ihn, zwar nicht so kühl wie Solden, doch es lag eindeutig etwas Abschätzendes in seinem Blick. Plötzlich fiel McKay auf, wie klein er im Vergleich zudem Captain wirkte.

Doch er starrte zurück und schob das Kinn vor- was hatte er auch für eine andere Wahl?

"Haben Sie sich verlaufen?", fragte Gewelden dann unvermittelt, und McKay merkte verdutzt, dass seine ernste Miene plötzlich amüsierte Züge annahm.

"---", sagte er, und Darvo sprang rasch für ihn ein.

"Nein, wir müssen nur einen Umweg machen, weil der Gang 16, Abschnitt 12- 14, unpassierbar ist", sagte er rasch.

Gewelden zog die Augenbrauen hoch, klopfte auf die Taschen seiner Uniform und sagte dann: "Mist"

Er lächelte- nein, er grinste- McKay an (der den Mund wieder zu klappte) und kratzte sich am Ohr.

"Diese verfluchten Bombenbastler" Er warf Talo einen Blick zu. "Pass auf, daste ma nicht zu so einem wirst, Junge"

Talo trat rasch einen Schritt zurück, so dass er mit dem Rücken McKays Beine berührte, was ihn wieder entsetzlich zu erschrecken schien- er hüpfte mit einem erstickten Quietschen vorwärts.

Captain Gewelden grinste, zwinkerte, salutierte dann halbherzig und ging seiner Wege, einen sehr verwirrten McKay zurücklassend.


	8. Es sind immer die unscheinbaren Dinge

Nicht wirklich ein besonders langes Kapitel, aber ich dachte, besser als _gar keins..._

xxx

„Der Zukünftige meiner großen Schwester, Sir", sagte Darvo erklärend, und lächelte dann nervös unter McKays Starren_.(Würde er noch irgendwelche Leute treffen, die _nicht _miteinander verwandt waren...?)_

„Die obere Klasse heiratet natürlich nur untereinander", sagte Talo, und, na gut, das _machte_ Sinn-

„Sollen wir dich noch zu deinem Quartier bringen, Talo?", fragte Darvo, und warf dann McKay einen unsicheren Blick zu. „Natürlich nur, wenn es Ihnen recht ist, Sir"

McKay zuckte mit den Schultern. Der ... das... kleine ... Kind wirkte immer noch recht blass und zitterig, und so sagte er: „Meinetwegen"

Talo sagte gar nichts, hatte nicht einmal den Anstand, in irgendeiner Weise dankbar auszusehen, was McKay allerdings schon gar nicht mehr erwartet hatte.

Die Wege vor ihnen füllten sich abermals mit Wissenschaftlern, immer jüngeren Alters. Rodney fand, dass sie alle- und besonders die Kinder- so aussahen, als wollten sie die intergalaktische Weltmeisterschaft im Hochnäsiggucken gewinnen- und, man, nahmen sie es ernst!

Wahrscheinlich hätte sie nicht einmal ein Wraith, der in rosa Flanellunterwäsche gekleidet war, sich die Haare in himmelblaue Ringellöckchen gelegt hatte, und grellgrünen Lippenstift aufgelegt hatte, zum Lachen bringen können. _Obwohl, _das musste Rodney zugeben, eigentlich hätte ihn so etwas auch nicht zum Lachen gebracht. Es gab doch gewisse Grenzen.

Darvo blieb vor einer zerkratzten Tür stehen, und Talo nickte ihnen beiden zu, griff dann nach der Türklinke- in diesem Augenblick wurde die Tür allerdings aufgerissen. Es gab ein trockenes Pochen, und der kleine Junge sank abermals um.

„Talo!", rief Darvo aus, und bückte sich nach dem bewusstlosen Jungen, während McKay dem Türaufreißer den Weg versperrte und ihn böse anstarrte- es schien in diesem Moment das Richtige zu sein.

„Was- oh- das-", sagte der Türaufreißer, und starrte McKay an. „Das _wollte_ ich nicht!"

„Gut", sagte Rodney, und stellte fest, dass der Türaufreißer in Wirklichkeit eine Türaufreißerin war, und, obwohl recht groß, sicherlich nicht mehr als dreizehn Jahre aus. Sie sah aus, als wolle sie jeden Augenblick in Tränen ausbrechen.

„Was... was is´ passiert?", murmelte Talo, den Darvo hochgehoben hatte.

McKay trat beiseite, und er junge Mann trug den Jungen in das Zimmer, und legte ihn auf eines der vier Betten. McKay, der hinter den beiden in den Raum getreten war, blickte sich verblüfft um- das Zimmer erinnerte ihn stark an eine schlechte Jugendherberge- zweistöckige Betten mit zerkratzten Metallrahmen, metallenen Spinden und schmuddeligen Wänden- obwohl der Computer, der auf dem Tisch stand, doch etwas aus dem Rahmen fiel.

„Es tut mir so _leid_...", sagte die angsterfüllte Stimme hinter ihm, und McKay winkte ungeduldig ab, was allerdings nicht den gewünschten Effekt zu haben schien.

„Wirklich, ich wollte nicht..."

„Ja", sagte McKay. „Du konntest ja nicht wissen, dass er dahinter stand"

Das Mädchen nickte eifrig, die großen, dunklen Augen fest auf Talo gerichtet, der nun auf dem Bett saß, sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand lehnend, und sich stöhnend die Stirn rieb.

Darvo wandte sich an McKay und die unbekannte Türaufreißerin.

„Er ist okay, glaube ich, es war eher der Schreck, als..."

„Oh, oh, _oh_, ich denke, ich habe mir meinen Schädel eingedrückt, ich bin _sicher_...", quiekte eine kleine Stimme hinter ihm, und er drehte sich um, leicht die Augen verdrehend.

„Du hast nur eine Beule, Talo"

„Oh" Panisches Tasten. „Bist du sicher...?"

Darvo schien es vorzuziehen, darauf nicht zu antworten. Stattdessen warf er der Türaufreißerin einen Blick zu.

„Was machst du hier?"

„Uh, uh, ich sollte" Sie legte eine kleine Pause ein, und wedelte mit einem steinartigen, glänzenden Objekt in ihrer Hand. „Sollte das hier hin bringen..."

„Oh", sagte Talo, und ließ sofort die Hände fallen. Er rutschte vom Bett, und ging dann rasch auf das Mädchen zu, das einen Schritt zurückwich.

„Das ist gut, darauf habe ich gewartet..."

„Äh", sagte das Mädchen, und hob den Stein etwas höher. „Äh, ich glaube nicht, dass das für dich war..." Sie warf McKay und Darvo einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu.

„Doch, natürlich ist es für mich!", schnappte Talo, und hüpfte auf den Zehenspitzen, als er versuchte, das glänzende Ding zu erreichen.

„Äh, ich glaube, ich sollte es Ferlongan überbringen", sagte die Türaufreißerin zaghaft, hielt das Objekt Talo´s Begierde aber weiterhin aus seiner Reichweite.

„_Nein, nein, nein..."_

„Das wird dann wohl so seine Richtigkeit haben", sagte Darvo.

„_Nein nein nein, wir haben zusammen daran gearbeitet-"_

„Wüsste nicht, was es daran überhaupt zu arbeiten gibt", sagte Darvo gutgelaunt. „Darf ich mal sehen?"

Sie reichte ihm den Stein, und Darvo wog das leblose Objekt einen Augenblick in der Handfläche, reichte es dann McKay, der sich verzweifelt an einen anderen Ort wünschte, einen Ort, der keine nervenden kleinen Kinder und kryptisch sprechende, unsichere Soldaten aufweisen konnte, und der sich nun mit milder Neugierde über den unscheinbaren Stein beugte- und dann kippte die Welt aus den Angeln.

Der Aufprall presste die Luft auf seinen Lungen, und ließ ihn einige Sekunden japsen, was er allerdings kaum bemerkte, da auch sein Kopf ziemlich hart mit etwas ebenfalls sehr Hartem kollidiert war-

War es hier so dunkel? Jedenfalls schienen die Schatten auf ihn zu zukriechen...

„_Weischt du, isch hasche eigentlisch Vodka", sagte Radek und schwankte leicht._

_Rodney hielt sich am Tisch fest, was aber auch nicht viel half, denn dieser bewegte sich ebenfalls- sein Stuhl schien Macarena zu tanzen._

„_Isch hasch- hasch- hasche dasch Scheusch", bekräftigte Radek und rülpste dann. „Schulligung"_

„_Esch schei dir verschiehen", sagte Colonel Sheppard, und schien diesen Ausspruch außerordentlich witzig zu finden. „Denn wir werden gewinnen, jawohl, werden wir, nisch wahr, Ronon?"_

„_---", sagte der Runner._

„_Jawohl, werden wir", sagte Sheppard, und lächelte dann McKay an. „Willscht du nosch ein Gläschen...?"_

„_Her damit", sagte McKay, und sie tranken._

„_Dr. Weir hat wudderschöne Haare", sagte Zelenka plötzlich träumerisch. „Wudderschön, wirklisch"_

„_Schie schind beschtimmt gansch weisch, nischt wahr, Ronon?", sagte Sheppard gedankenverloren._

„_---", sagte der Runner._

„_Wudderbar", wiederholte Radek. „Wudder- wudder- wuddel... wub-wub... Willscht du nosch ein Gläschen, Ronon?"_

„_---", sagte der Runner._

„_Aber du nosch, Rodney, nisch wahr...?", lallte Sheppard, nicht ganz herausfordernd mehr und wedelte mit der letzten, halbvollen Flasche._

„_Mhm", sagte McKay, denn er hatte jetzt schon Kopfschmerzen, und jemand schüttelte ihn, aber sie durften nicht verlieren, und warum hörte der jemand nicht auf...?_

„Mhm... was?"

„Sir...Sir!" Ein besorgte, glattes, junges Gesicht...

„Sir, ich denke, wir sind in Schwierigkeiten!"


	9. Gänge, Tunnel und nochmals Gänge

„W- was?", brachte er heraus, und hob eine Hand zu seinem schmerzenden Kopf. „Was ist los?"

„W- wir..." Die Augen des jungen Soldaten waren weit aufgerissen, das Weiße schimmerte im Dämmerlicht. „Das mü- müssen Sie sich ansehen, Sir..."

Er half McKay, sich aufzurichten.

„Was zum Teufel..."

Sie waren nicht mehr in dem Beinahe- Jugendherbergenzimmer, sie schienen überhaupt nicht mehr in dem sterilen Untergrundbunkerkomplex zu sein. Es war zwar unterirdisch, soweit McKay das in der Dunkelheit erkennen konnte, doch eindeutig nicht von den Setziraas designed. Ein schwaches, dunkelgrünes Glühen ging von Schlitzen in den Wänden aus, die ungefähr zwei Meter voneinander entfernt waren. Das grünliche Licht beleuchtete spärlich einen runden Raum, konnte aber nicht wirklich die gegenüberliegende Seite erreichen, wo die Schatten etwas tiefer zu sein schienen. Es sah fast so aus...

„Dort drüben geht ein Gang weiter, Sir", sagte Darvo nervös.

„Wie zum Teufel sind wir hier hingekommen?", fragte McKay, und nahm die Hand vom Hinterkopf, als er etwas Warmes und Nasses spürte. Er hielt sie vor sich und konnte etwas in der Dunkelheit glänzen sehen. Verdammt.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, Sir", sagte der Junge, und plötzlich konnte McKay erkennen, wie ängstlich er war, die Haut selbst im grünlichen Schein unnatürlich hell, die Augen zu weit aufgerissen, der Atem zu schnell.

„Beruhig dich", knurrte er. „Es wird eine Erklärung dafür geben"

Gott, ich hoffe, dass es eine Erklärung dafür gibt, dachte er. Und noch mehr hoffe ich, dass ich herausfinde, wie wir wieder zurückkommen...

„Ja, Sir" Darvo fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht und zuckte dann zusammen, als McKay eine Taschenlampe herausholte, und sie einschaltete. Die Decke über ihnen schien glatt und solide.

„Wir sind aber gefallen...", murmelte McKay.

„Ja, Sir", sagte Darvo rasch. „Das habe ich auch gemerkt, Sir"

„Na schön" Er ließ den Lichtkegel der Taschenlampe über die Wände huschen. Glatt, huh, große Überraschung hier, und auch scheinbar solide. Er klopfte versuchsweise dagegen. Solide, ja.

Wenigstens war der Raum groß, sie waren also nicht in der unmittelbaren Gefahr zu ersticken.

Er leuchtete zu den Schatten auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes hinüber, und fand einen Torbogen vor, hinter dem ein Gang weiterführte, ganz, wie Darvo es gesagt hatte. Doch... irgendetwas an diesem Gang...

„Sir?", fragte Darvo nervös, als McKay an ihm vorbei ging, zum Torbogen.

„Das kann doch nicht..." Die Kristalle an dem Kasten an der Wand leuchteten auf, als McKay die Hand davor hielt und so intensiv wie er nur konnte gedanklich um Licht bat, und dann stieß Darvo einen erstickten Schrei aus, den Licht, Licht, Licht flutete plötzlich den Raum.

_Antiker. Kreative kleine Bastarde, schafften es immer wieder, einen zu überraschen._

Auch McKay blinzelte heftig, mit tränenden Augen, die sich nur langsam an die plötzliche Helligkeit gewöhnten. Sein Kopfschmerz schien sich zu verstärken.

„Was-?"

„Nur der Lichtschalter, nicht weiter", sagte McKay unnötigerweise.

Das Licht hatte nicht viel mehr enthüllt, als er eh schon wusste. Ja, der Raum war fensterlos, rund, mit glatten, soliden Wänden, und hinter dem Torbogen ging ein Gang weiter, der allerdings noch in Dunkelheit getaucht war.

„Was machen wir jetzt, Sir?", fragte Darvo, und McKay hätte sich beinahe vor die Stirn geschlagen, als ihm sein Funkgerät einfiel. Doch mit einem Gedanken an seinen schmerzenden Kopf ließ er es dann lieber.

Darvo betrachtete ihn hoffnungsvoll, als er Sheppard und Teyla rief, doch nichts als enttäuschende Statik antwortete.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich krieg keine Verbindung"

„Oh"

„Tja, dann bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes übrig..." Er machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung des Ganges.

Darvo schluckte sichtlich, nickte dann aber. McKay nahm seine Beretta und gab sie ihm. Für einen Soldaten hielt Darvo sie reichlich ängstlich.

„So entsicherst du sie..."

Nervöses Nicken. McKay seufzte, schaltete das Licht seiner P-90 ein, und trat dann in den dunklen Gang.

XXX

Das Licht brauchten sie nicht, stellte sich rasch heraus. Der Gang erleuchtete sich vor ihnen, genauer gesagt vor McKay. An den Wänden konnte er nun Schrifttafeln sehen, unbestreitbar in der Schrift der Antiker beschrieben, doch vor einer dicken Patina aus Staub bedeckt oder halb zersprungen und praktisch unlesbar. Das einzige, was er hatte lesen können, hatte nicht viel Sinn ergeben. Dicke Brocken Gestein lagen im Gang, und auch die Wände wiesen zum Teil besorgniserregende Risse auf. McKay hatte vor einer Weile zu schwitzen begonnen, und auch Darvos Stirn glänzte verdächtig.

Sie hörten gleichzeitig die Stimmen.

Vor ihnen hatte der Gang eine Kurve gemacht- was schon tausendmal vorgekommen war, McKay begann so langsam an den Antikern zu zweifeln, sie hatten doch sicher auch daran gedacht, dass ein Gang auch irgendwohin führen musste?- und nun pressten sich McKay und Darvo an die Tunnelwand, und McKay bewegte sich Zentimeter für Zentimeter vorwärts, bis er die Stimmen verstehen konnte.

„... müssen vorsichtiger sein mit diesen Experimenten, ich musste heute schon wieder einen Laborunfall vortäuschen, langsam werden die misstrauisch..."

McKay konnte neben sich Darvos Atem stocken hören.

„Nicht mehr lange, und ich versichere dir, wir..."

Ein Prasseln, und dann ruckte der Tunnel. Die Wand hinter McKay und Darvo schien plötzlich einzuknicken, und schleuderte beide nach vorne, McKay auf den Gangboden, und Darvo gegen die gegenüberliegende Tunnelwand. Ein Schrei entfuhr dem Jungen, und McKay hörte ein Knacken durch den Tunnel hallen, und wunderte sich einen Augenblick lang, bis ein glühender Schmerz durch sein Handgelenk schoss.

„Was ist los?", rief die erste Stimme, und dann, die zweite:

„Wer ist da?"

McKay kämpfte sich auf die Füße, und taumelte so rasch er konnte zu Darvo, schlang dann den Arm mit der verletzen Hand um die Hüfte des jungen Mannes, und fasste mit der anderen Hand dessen Arm und legte ihn über seine Schultern.

„Ist jemand verletzt-"

Die Stimme verstummte abrupt. Ein Mann in mittleren Jahren war um die Biegung gekommen, und starrte McKay und Darvo an. Doch seine Verblüffung währte nur kurz.

„_Eindringlinge!"_

Glücklicherweise begann dann der Raum hinter ihm zu beben, und er taumelte zurück, während McKay und Darvo in die Richtung humpelten, aus der sie gekommen waren.

XXX

Als das Grollen und Prasseln der Felsen verstummte, nahm McKay die Hände vom Kopf. Darvo lag mit dem Oberkörper unter ihm, die Augen weit aufgerissen und der Blick starr.

McKay fasste ihn an der Schulter.

„Darvo?" Er antwortete nicht.

„Darvo!"

Ein Stöhnen. Schwach, aber immerhin ein Lebenszeichen. Die meisten der Lichter im Tunnel waren ausgegangen, nur noch wenige spendeten flackerndes Licht.

Zehn Meter von ihm entfernt, in der vorher noch so glatten Wand des Tunnels, klaffte ein Loch.

„... eh..."

„Was hast du gesagt?" McKay beugte sich zu dem Gesicht des Jungen hinunter, und Darvo wiederholte, etwas lauter.

„Meine Seite... tut weh..."

Vorsichtig, um dem Jungen nicht unnötige Schmerzen zuzufügen, öffnete McKay dessen Uniformjacke und fuhr vorsichtig mit der Hand über Darvos Rippen.

Als er die linke Seite berührte, ließ der Junge ein gurgelndes Stöhnen hören, und zuckte zusammen. McKay schaltete die Lampe seiner P-90 ein, und ließ den Lichtkegel über Darvos Oberkörper wandern.

Ein hässlicher, lila- schwarzer Bluterguss erstreckte sich über die gesamte linke Seite seines Oberkörpers. Aus einiges Hautrissen trat Blut aus, doch der angerichtete Schaden, der sich unter der Haut befand, schien McKay um einiges besorgniserregender zu sein.

„Ist es..." Darvo brach ab und schnappte nach Luft. „Ist es... schlimm?"

McKay blieb stumm, unsicher, was zu sagen war. Der Mann vor ihm war noch ein halbes Kind, doch wenn er ihn nicht bald zu einem Arzt bringen konnte...

„Ich hab schon schlimmeres gesehen", sagte er schließlich, war zwar der Wahrheit entsprach, allerdings nicht besonders beruhigend war.

„Tut... wirklich... weh", flüsterte Darvo, den Blick irgendwo an der Tunneldecke. McKay fasste sein Gesicht, und zwang den Jungen, ihn anzusehen, während er mit der anderen Hand versuchte, das Morphium, was sie bei Missionen in ihren Westen trugen, heraus zu holen.

„Verdammt!" Er hatte sein gebrochenes Handgelenk vergessen, und der Schmerz trieb ihm den Schweiß auf die Stirn.

„...verletzt?", wisperte Darvo.

„Ja", knurrte McKay. „Ist aber nicht..." Er beendete den Satz nicht, sondern wurde mit seiner gesunden Hand in den Westentaschen fündig.

„Ich gebe dir was gegen die Schmerzen"

Darvo zuckte kurz zusammen, als McKay das Morphium injizierte, und entspannte sich dann merklich. McKay ließ das Licht der P-90 über dem Boden wandern, auf der Suche nach der Beretta, wurde aber nicht fündig.

„Dort hinten-" Er zeigte in die Dunkelheit- „ – ist ein Loch in der Tunnelwand"

Er sprach langsam und deutlich, und hoffte, Darvo würde ihn verstehen.

„Ich werde gehen, und schauen, ob ich Hilfe finde. Kannst du..."

„Gehen Sie, ich komme schon klar", flüsterte Darvo zurück, die aufgerissenen Augen unnatürlich groß im aschgrauen Gesicht.

„Ich finde die Beretta nicht..."

„Ich hab sie losgelassen, es tut mir leid..."

„Das muss dir nicht leid tun!", schnappte McKay, ungewollt heftig. Darvo antwortete nicht, er atmete rasch, mit kleinen, rasselnden Atemzügen, die Augen nun halb geschlossen.

McKay legte ihm die unverletzte Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich bringe Hilfe"

XXX

Das Loch in der Tunnelwand war zu klein, und McKay musste mehrere Gesteinsbrocken zur Seite räumen, unter normalen Umständen schwierig, doch mit der unnützen Hand eine reine Schinderei. Doch ein Blick auf die stille Figur am anderen Ende des Tunnels gab ihm wieder Kraft, und als das Loch kaum groß genug war, leuchtete er hinein und fand auf der anderen Seite einen großen und- leider, diesmal- leeren Raum vor. Er kletterte hindurch, sich den Nacken an den Steinen aufscheuernd und unelegant auf der anderen Seite auf dem Boden landend.

Der Schmerz, der durch sein Handgelenk schoss, ließ ihn beinahe aufheulen. So rasch er konnte, stand er wieder auf, ließ den Lichtkegel über den Raum vor sich wandern.

Er schien rechteckig, und auf der linken, kurzen Seite standen vier... Kisten, grau und metallisch. Als McKay die Hand auf eine legte, glitt ihr Deckel mit einem Zischen zurück, und er sprang zurück.

„Was zum-?"

Der Lichtkegel erfasste eine Tafel an der Wand. Wie auch bei den Tafel zuvor, war diese verdreckt und die Schrift nahezu unleserlich, doch mehrere Worte konnte McKay noch in der Dunkelheit ausmachen.

Er kümmerte sich nicht darum, auch noch den Rest zu entziffern. So schnell wie er konnte, zwängte er sich wieder durch die Öffnung.

_Heilung._

Es waren Antiker- Heilkapseln.

* * *

Meine Güte, das war ja ein Feuerwerk an Humor.. naja, ich scheine endlich zum _Action_-Part der Story zu kommen... doch die Trink-Szenen sind gar nicht so weit entfernt, wie es vielleicht scheint!


	10. 1001 Albtraum

Unter dem Gewicht des Junges keuchend, taumelte McKay die letzten Schritte, und legte Darvo dann unsanft in die Heilkapsel. Der junge Mann rührte sich nicht.

„Darvo? Darvo!"

Verdammt! Mit zitternden Fingern tastete er nach einem Puls- und wurde fündig. McKay hatte das Gefühl, als wollten seine Beine vor Erleichterung nachgeben.

„Komm schon..." Er trat einen Schritt zurück, und fuhr dann erneut zusammen, als sich der metallische Kasten mit einen Zischen schloss. Ein leises, stetes Summen wurde hörbar.

McKay sackte gegen einen der anderen Kästen. Das Adrenalin, dass ihn seine Verletzungen nicht spüren lassen hatte, als er Darvo getragen hatte, schwand nun, und sein Kopfschmerz kam zurück, pochend und bohrend, und er legte die unverwundete Hand an die Stirn.

Die andere... ihr bloßer Anblick bereitete McKay Übelkeit. Das Handgelenk war absurd geschwollen, und hatte einen dunklen, violett – blauen Farbton angenommen.

Verdammt. Verdammt! Er konnte nicht-

Halt. McKay erstarrte, als ihm plötzlich eine Idee kam. Warum nicht-?

Er stand auf, langsam, und ließ seinen Blick über die graue Kiste neben sich wandern. Ja, warum nicht? Das war die Lösung! Er würde einfach in diese Kiste klettern- wie in einen Sarkophag, und machte SG-1 das nicht andauernd?

Genauso widerstandslos wie die andere Kapsel glitt auch diese auf. McKay zögerte erst, doch nahm sich dann zusammen. Sein Kopf schmerzte entsetzlich, und wer wusste, wie lange sie hier noch sein würden? Und wer waren diese Fremden? Nein, er würde sich der Technologie der Antiker anvertrauen müssen, wie er es so tat.

XXX

Die Kammer schloss sich, und eine Sekunde, einen kurzen Moment verspürte McKay nichts als Panik, blinde, entsetzliche Panik- dunkel eng dunkel verschlossen- doch der nächste Atemzug brachte etwas Süßes, Goldenes in seine Lungen, etwas, was ganz bestimmt kein Sauerstoff war, und als er zum zweiten Mal einatmete, war er schon halb woanders...

„_Wirklich, es soll etwas besonders sein", sagte die Frau, und schaute McKay ernst an. „Diesmal haben sie es wirklich zu weit getrieben..."_

„_Ja, ich bin sicher, ich habe da etwas für sie", sagte McKay und versuchte zu lächeln, was mal wieder gründlich misslang. Die Frau schien unsicher zu sein, und er überlegte kurz, ob er das Lächeln, was er für besondere Gelegenheiten gekauft hatte- er war schließlich nie besonders gut mit Freundlichkeit gewesen- aufsetzen sollte, um sie zu überzeugen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. _

„_Suchen Sie denn eher etwas Kaltes oder gehen Sie mehr in die Richtung Lodernder Wutausbruch...?"_

„_Oh" Sie schien ernsthaft zu überlegen, als hätte sie sich diese Frage nie gestellt, und McKay konnte nur mit Mühe einen genervten Seufzer unterdrücken. Dachten die Leute denn nie nach, bevor sie in seinen Laden kamen? Dachten die Leute überhaupt mal nach?_

„_Nun, ich denke, ich gehe eher so in Richtung Kalter Hass, glaube ich" sagte die braungelockte Frau und lächelte zögernd._

„_Gut, sehr gut", sagte McKay ungeduldig. „Das hätte ich ihnen auch eher geraten. Diese Lodernden Wutausbrüche sind eher was für die... eh.. körperlich kräftigeren Typen"_

„_Ich verstehe", sagte die Frau. Sie war sehr schlank, beinahe fragil. Aber hübsch, dachte McKay und fragte sich kurz, ob er vielleicht doch besser das Lächeln rausgeholt hätte._

_Er griff unter den Tresen und holte einen Schemel hervor, ging dann zu den hohen Regalen hinter dem Tresen und begann sich durch die Pakete zu kramen._

„_Nein, das nicht... hm... das vielleicht...? Was für eine Augenfarbe haben Sie?"_

„_Wie bitte?"_

„_Was für eine Augenfarbe haben Sie? Blau?"_

„_Nein, wieso?"_

„_Oh, dann können wir das hier vergessen... das wirkt am besten bei einem eisblauen Blick... hm, das? Vielleicht... ah!" Er hielt inne, und drehte sich dann triumphierend zu der Frau um, die vor dem Tresen stand._

„_Das passt perfekt, da bin ich mir sicher"_

_Er stieg vom Schemel und verstaute ihn wieder, wandte sich dann an die Frau und schob ihr das Päckchen über die Theke_

„_Die Extrakalte Dusche. Für den Runterputzer der sich gewaschen hat", las sie, und schaute dann McKay an._

„_Sind Sie sicher?"_

„_Oh, es passt perfekt zu ihnen, absolut!", sagte dieser, und lächelte bemüht. Sie schien immer noch unsicher._

„_Ich zögere..."_

„_Kaufen Sie zum ersten mal in diesen Gefilden...?", fragte er, im Versuch, das Eis zu brechen._

„_Ja" Sie lächelte, sah wieder auf die Verpackung, und schien dann zu einer Entscheidung zu kommen._

„_Gut. Ich nehme es"_

„_Sehr schön, sehr schön", sagte McKay, und öffnete die Kasse. _

„_Wofür soll´ s den sein, wenn ich fragen darf?"_

„_Einige meiner Untergebenen haben sich im Dienst betrunken", sagte die Frau und schnaubte verächtlich._

„_Ah...", sagte McKay und nahm das Geld entgegen, dass sie ihr hinhielt. „Da kommt das wirklich gut, auf jeden Fall... Tüte?"_

„_Nein, danke", sagte die Frau. Jetzt, da der Deal abgeschlossen war, schien sie ganz erleichtert. McKay hatte das schon bei vielen Erstkunden gesehen._

_Die Frau zögerte, und McKay grinste._

„_Nun, ich hoffe, sie erwarten keine Quittung, nicht wahr?", fragte er. Die Frau zuckte leicht zusammen und errötete._

„_Natürlich nicht"_

„_Auf Wiedersehen, dann", sagte McKay._

„_Auf Wiedersehen", sagte die Frau und ließ das Päckchen in ihrer Tasche verschwinden, und ging dann aus dem Laden. Die Glocke bimmelte hohl, als sie die Tür schloss, und McKay seufzte. Vielleicht hätte er doch das Lächeln..._

_Er bückte sich unter den Tresen, und begann nach einen Putzlappen zu suchen. Die Scheibe in der Ladentür war mal wieder komplett eingestaubt, und manchmal zahlte es sich wirklich aus, zu wissen, wer einen besuchen kam..._

_Die Ladenglocke bimmelte._

„_Eine Sekunde", brummte McKay, und quietschte dann vor Schreck, als ihm eine starke Hand am Genick packte._

„_Nicht doch", sagte eine amüsierte Stimme. „Wir verdienen, sofort bedient zu werden, nicht wahr, Jungs?"_

„_Oh- ich-", stammelte McKay und wand sich ihm harten Griff des Polizisten._

_Der Anführer der kleinen Truppe grinste. Anders als seine Kollegen, die alle schusssichere Brustpanzer und Masken trugen, war er mit einem langen schwarzen Mantel bekleidet._

_Auf der rechten Seite seines Oberkörper war das schimmernde Emblem der Pegasuscity-Polizei abgebildet, darüber stand in silbernen Buchstaben: W.R.A.I.T.H. _

_McKay schluckte. Das waren die ganz harten Jungs._

„_Wie- wie kann ich Ihnen helfen...?"_

_Der Polizist hatte immer noch keine Anstalten gemacht, ihn auf den Boden zu stellen, und jetzt grinsten sie alle, und McKay spürte, wie ihm der kalte Schweiß ausbrach._

_Der Anführer trat ein kleines Stück vor und stützte die Unterarme auf den Tresen._

„_Oh, ich weiß nicht..." Er grinste. „Was meint ihr, Jungs?"_

_McKay quiekte, als er mit dem Oberkörper auf den Tresen gedrückt wurde, das Gesicht nur Zentimeter von dem lächelnden Gesicht des Polizisten entfernt._

„_Ich- ich kann-"_

_Der Anführer richtete sich wieder auf._

„_Ach, lass ihn los" Er gestikulierte ungeduldig in Richtung des jungen Wachmanns, und McKay spürte, wie der schreckliche Druck um seinen Nacken verschwand._

„_D- danke"_

„_Los, rück das Geld raus"_

_McKays Hände, die sich schon an der Kasse zu schaffen machten, verharrten kurz._

„_A- alles?"_

„_Ja! Natürlich alles, du Idiot!", zischte der Polizist, und McKay beeilte sich, seine Einnahmen auf den Tresen zu legen._

„_Danke", sagte der Wachmann und grinste sarkastisch. „Das reicht dann für diesen Monat. Wir kommen bald wieder, nicht wahr, Jungs?"_

_Die „Jungs" schienen hinter ihren Masken zu grinsen, der letzte schlug McKays Stirn zum Spaß noch einmal gegen das Holz des Tresens, und dann verschwanden sie alle, und die Ladenglocke bimmelte zum Abschied._

_McKay ließ sich mit zitternden Knien auf den Schemel fallen._

_Verdammt. Das war... Oh, Mann. Dank Gott für die Bestechlichkeit, aber ausgerechnet die W.R.A.I.T.H.- Leute?_

_Die Ladenglocke erklang erneut, und er fuhr zusammen, aber es war nur Sheppard, sein gelegentlicher Helfer und Informant, außerdem stadtbekannter Frauenmagnet._

„_Hi, Rodney"_

„_Hey"_

„_Mein Gott, wie siehst du denn aus?", fragte Sheppard, und lehnte sich gegen den Tresen. „Ist was passiert?"_

„_Ich hatte eben Besuch von ein paar W.R.A.I.T.H.- Männern", sagte McKay, und Sheppard erbleichte sichtlich. „Haben mir meine ganze Kasse ausgeräumt, diese Bastarde..."_

„_Sei froh, dass es nur dein Geld war, dass sie wollten", sagte Sheppard, und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Aber dennoch... die kriegen nie genug, verdammte Vampire..."_

Und dann war es wieder dunkel, und etwas summte, und er atmete ein und-

„Ich kann nicht mal schwimmen", sagte Radek und sah McKay bittend an. „Wirklich, ich bin nicht der Richtige für diesen Job..."

„_Ist ja schon gut", knurrte McKay. „Ich werde sehen, was ich machen kann"_

„_Danke", sagte Radek, und zündete sich mit leicht zitternden Fingern eine Zigarette an, hielt die Packung dann McKay hin, der den Kopf schüttelte._

_Er sah zu, wie Radek nach draußen ging, um zu rauchen und dabei immer in respektvoller Entfernung von den Jeeps blieb- ein Botaniker hatte es letztes Jahr geschafft, sich in die Luft zu jagen, weil er nahe an den Jeeps Feuer entfacht hatte. Das Equipment war alt, und zu leicht trat Kraftstoff aus- doch es sah nicht so aus, als würde ihnen in absehbarer Zeit Neues bewilligt werden. Die Leute kümmerten sich nicht um den Nationalpark, dachte Rodney manchmal, und wahrscheinlich verachteten sie ihn sogar für die Arbeit, die er leistete..._

Er seufzte, und schob einen Stapel Akten beiseite, so dass er wieder auf seine Schreibtischunterlage sehen konnte.

Zur Hölle mit den Wraith. Verdammte Wilderer, sie würden ihm noch seinen ganzen Park kaputtmachen, verdammt noch mal.

_Wraith- so hatten sie sie genannt. Es war eine Abkürzung der Worte _"**w**andernde **R**iesen- **A**rschlöcher **i**rritieren **T**yrannosaurus Rexe- **H**."._ Hank Millers letzte Nachricht..._

„_H." Hank Miller war ein guter Mann gewesen und ein kompetenter Wissenschaftler, das fand sogar McKay, den die Wraith- Wilderer getötet hatten, als er sie auf einem seiner Patrouillengänge überraschte._

_Die Abkürzung war eine Art von Respektsbezeugung. Sie erinnerten sich so an ihn, jeden Tag, und wussten, wen sie jagten._

_Draußen schmiss Radek seine Zigarette hin, und trat sie sorgfältig aus. McKay beobachtete, wie er sie aufhob und in einen Abfalleimer warf._

_Verdammte Wraith. Gottverdammte Wilderer._

_Er wusste nicht wirklich, warum es ihn so viel kümmerte. Manche waren dafür geboren, für die Wildnis, für den Dreck und den Schweiß, sie waren Ranger im Grunde ihres Herzens und sie verstanden diese verdammten Dinosaurier _wirklich_, sie verstanden sie und kannten sie und konnten in ihnen lesen wie in einem Buch. McKay hatte sich nie zu diesen Leuten gezählt. Nein, er wusste es wirklich nicht. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum er bereit wäre sein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen, um diese unintelligenten Trampel zu beschützen._

_Er seufzte, schaute auf die Uhr, und entschied, dass er noch etwas Zeit hatte. Vielleicht sollte er...?_

_Aber nein, das würde nichts bringen. Missmutig starrte McKay auf das alte, zerkratzte Funkgerät, dass so oft nur Statik übertrug. Er könnte AntikaCity anfunken und um die neue Ausrüstung bitten- betteln- die schon so lange versprochen war. Aber nein, er würde doch nur wieder ignoriert werden. Die Antiker kümmerten sich nicht um die Dinosaurier._

_Ein Klopfen ließ ihn aufsehen._

„_Rodney?"_

„_Hallo, Teyla"_

_Die schöne Eingeboren lächelte ihm zu, und McKay stand rasch auf und nahm seine altersschwache Schrotflinte und Munition und folgte ihr dann nach draußen._

_Gott, er hoffte fast, sie würden bei dieser Patrouille auf die Wraith stoßen._

Etwas summte, und als er die Arme ausstrecken wollte, berührte er etwas Kaltes und Glattes und er holte vor Schreck tief Luft-

„Weischt du", sagte Ronon, und alle verstummten. Es war das erste Mal an diesem Abend, dass Ronon gesprochen hatte.

_Sie warteten also. Und warteten._

_Schließlich sagte Sheppard:_

„_Wasch?"_

_Ronon hob die Augenbrauen und fragte:_

„_Wasch wasch?"_

„_Wasch wolltescht du schagen?", fragte McKay ungeduldig, und Ronon runzelte die breite Stirn und dachte nach._

„_Isch bin nischt gansch schischer", sagte er schließlich und schien sich dann einen Ruck zu geben._

„_Weischt du, ob Doktor Kuschanagi einen Partner hat?"_

„_Miko?", fragte McKay und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Aus den Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, wie Radek schon wieder sein Glas füllte._

„_Nein"_

„_Gut", sagte Ronon._

„_Du willst Doktor Kuschanagi um ein Date bitten?", fragte Radek neugierig._

„_---", sagte Ronon._

„_Isch glaube, dasch war´sch für heute abend von ihm", sagte Sheppard und grinste._

„_Nosch ein Gläschen, Rodney?"_

_Sie tranken, und knallten simultan ihre Gläser auf die Tischplatte._

„_Doktor Weir ischt dasch Juwel der Pegaschusch-Galaxie", sagte Radek und fiel dann vom Stuhl._

_

* * *

_

So, hier sind wir wieder beim Humor... ich hoffe, das war jetzt nicht zu verwirrend... oder... durchgedreht. Oh nein, jetzt krieg ich die Vorstellung von McKay als Verkäufer von illegalen Wutausbrüchen nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf...


	11. Immer dieser Ärger in Untergrundbunkern

Es pochte dumpf, als Zelenka auf dem Boden aufschlug, und Rodney riss die Augen auf – eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, zu sagen: „Radek, bischt du OK?" – doch als nur Dunkelheit ihn grüßte, blieben ihm die Worte ihm Hals stecken.

_Was zum- ?_

Das Pochen wiederholte sich, und es klang, als käme es von direkt über ihm. McKay runzelte die Stirn, hin- und hergerissen zwischen Verwunderung und blinder Panik, und dann rauschten die Erinnerungen in einem Schwall aus Farben und Bildern zurück.

Oh. Der Antiker- Sarkophag.

_Darvo._

Er fuhr zusammen, als es noch einmal pochte, und dann eine Stimme ertönte, gerade noch wahrnehmbar:

„...ich sag´ dir, ich habe hier ein Licht gesehen!"

„Und was soll hier geleuchtet haben, meinst du? Ich sehe hier jedenfalls keine Lampen..."

„Ich weiß nicht, aber ich schwöre, hier war etwas!"

Oh – oh. Das klang gar nicht gut. Möglichst flach atmend – was eigentlich lächerlich war, da er die Stimmen kaum hören konnte, es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass sie sein Atmen durch den Sarkophag hören konnten – blieb Rodney liegen und lauschte.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte die zweite Stimme. „Sollen wir hier etwas stehen bleiben, bis es wieder kommt?"

„Ich..." Die erste Stimme klang unsicher und Rodney dachte so intensiv wie möglich _nein, geht, verschwinde, geht weg ihr Idioten_, was anscheinend einen Einfluss auf den Unbekannten zu haben schien.

„... nein, verdammt. Lass uns gehen." Die Stimme wurde leiser, offensichtlich verließ der Mann den Raum, und McKay konnte seine letzten Worte nicht mehr verstehen.

Mit angehaltenem Atem wartete er – und jetzt, wo die fremden Stimmen nicht mehr für Ablenkung sorgten, wurde ihm plötzlich und sehr unangenehm bewusst, wie eng die Heilkapsel war – eng und dunkel, und das war eine entsetzliche Kombination.

Er drückte den Lichtknopf seiner Armbanduhr, und ein schwachen grünes Leuchten erhellte den Sarkophag. Nun. Das war wirklich nicht viel besser, es machte ihm eigentlich nur noch viel deutlicher bewusste, wie klein dieser Raum war –

_Verdammt! _Sein Atem beschleunigte sich, und er spürte, wie ihm der Schweiß ausbrach. Er musste sich auf etwas anderes konzentrieren, und zwar schnell. Auf etwas Freies und Offenes, etwas, das in keiner Weise diesem verdammten Sarg ähnelte –

Er starrte auf den Anzeiger seiner Armbanduhr, als seine Fantasie jämmerlich scheiterte. Die Sekunden verstrichen unglaublich langsam, als hätte die Welt plötzlich beschlossen, in Zeitlupe zu laufen.

War genug Zeit vergangen? Konnte er endlich diesen Platz verlassen, würden ihn die Unbekannten nicht hören?

Egal.

Plötzlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus, und setzte sich auf, mit beiden Händen blindlings gegen den Deckel stoßend – er war so in Panik, dass er nicht mal den Mangel an Schmerz in seinem vormals verletztem Handgelenk spürte – und der Sarkophag öffnete sich, endlich_, Gott sei Dank_, und kühle Luft strömte in seine Lungen, als er tief einatmete.

Mit zitternden Knien kletterte er aus der Kapsel. Ihm war ein wenig schwindelig, und sein Atem ging immer noch zur schnell. Als er es schaffte, sich über die Kante zu wälzen, fiel er ungeschickt auf den Boden und stieß sich schmerzhaft die Knie.

„Verdammt!"

Mit unsicheren Händen zog er sich am Sarkophag hoch – der sich wieder geschlossen hatte – und stolperte dann zu der Heilkapsel, die einen hoffentlich gesunden Darvo enthielt.

Geräuschlos glitt der Antiker – Sarkophag auf, und McKay sackte vor Erleichterung ein Stück zusammen. Selbst in dem dämmerigen Licht in der Kammer sah Darvo lebendig und höchst gesund aus, die Wangen leicht gerötet, und mit halb geöffneten Mund atmend.

Nun gut. Erleichterung beiseite, jetzt war es Zeit, sich schleunigst aus dem Staub zu machen. Unbefugtes Herumwandern in Untergrundbunkern brachte einem nie etwas Gutes.

„Darvo?" Der junge Mann reagierte nicht, und McKay streckte die Hand aus, und rüttelte ihn leicht an der Schulter.

„Darvo!"

„Mhmm" Der Junge drehte den Kopf weg, und runzelte leicht die Stirn.

„Darvo, verdammt noch mal!" Diesmal war das Schütteln um einiges heftiger, und Darvos Stirn stieß gegen die Wand der Heilkapsel.

„- Was?"

Verwirrte Augen öffneten sich weit, und der junge Mann starrte zu McKay auf.

„Was... ist passiert?"

„Der Gangeinsturz? Erinnerst du dich?", sagte McKay, und Darvo nickte, und erbleichte dann.

„Ja – aber, aber... ich war verletzt..."

„Dieses ... Ding" McKay schlug mit der flachen Hand gegen die Seite des Sarkophags und entschloss sich für Die Version Für Idioten. „Es hat dich geheilt"

„Oh" Darvo blinzelte, und machte keinerlei Anstalten, sich aufzusetzen.

„Komm schon", sagte McKay ungeduldig. „Lieg da nicht so dämlich rum, wir sollten hier so schnell wie möglich verschwinden"

Das wirkte. Darvo zuckte zusammen, murmelte rasch „Ja, Sir" und kletterte um einiges eleganter als McKay aus der Heilkapsel.

Er streckte sich kurz, drehte sich dann zu McKay um, und fragte:

„Und wohin gehen wir jetzt, Sir?"

_„Wo wir euch hinbringen", _sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm, und als McKay herumwirbelte, blickte er in die Mündungen dreier Waffen.

Automatisch zuckte seine Hand zu seinem Oberschenkel, da wo sich eigentlich sein Waffe befinden sollte.

_Mist! McKay, du ... wo war die P-90?_

„Kommt nicht auf die Idee, Widerstand zu leisten", sagte die Stimme. Sie gehörte zu einem Mann, schätzungsweise in den 50ern, mit wilden grauen Haaren und kalten Augen.

„Würd mir nicht schwer fallen, so ein paar miese Unterirdische wie euch umzulegen", knurrte er, und der Mann neben ihm lachte heiser. Die Frau, die auch ihre Waffe auf McKay und Darvo gerichtet hielt, sah weniger feindselig aus, was in diesem Fall aber auch nur hieß, dass sie nicht so aussah, als ob sie in unmittelbarer Zeit einen Mord begehen wollte.

Die Leute standen im Schatten – nun ja, in einem besonders _tiefen _Schatten, der anscheinend zu einem weiteren Ausgang gehörte, und den McKay bisher nicht weiter beachtet hatte.

Er tauschte einen Blick mit Darvo. Der junge Mann hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen, das Weiße um der Iris in der Dunkelheit schimmernd.

Herr Ich-knall-zum-Vergnügen-Unterirdische-ab schnalzte ungeduldig mit der Zunge, und McKay atmete aus, um dann vorzutreten.

„Hände hoch", schnarrte der Mann, und McKay gehorchte- aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, wie Darvo ebenfalls nervös seine Hände hob.

_Oh, verdammt, verdammt, verdammt, sie saßen dermaßen in der _Scheiße

„Vorwärts" Die harte Mündung der etwas altertümlich – wenn auch sehr tödlich - anmutenden Schusswaffe traf ihn hart im Rücken, und er stolperte einen Schritt vorwärts, um dann etwas eiliger der Frau zu folgen, die die Führung übernommen hatte. Hinter ihm ging Darvo, dem der Grauhaarige und der andere Mann folgten.

Der Gang vor ihnen veränderte sich, so subtil erst, dass McKay es zuerst nicht wahrnahm, dann aber wurde es offensichtlich: Dieser Teil der unterirdischen Anlage lag nicht seit Jahrtausenden brach, diese Gänge wurde häufig benutzt, ja, vielleicht sogar bewohnt, und die Bewohner hatten Fackeln und Öllampen an die Wände gehangen, so dass McKay nun deutlich die mit Antiker – Schriftzeichen übersäten Tafeln an den Wänden sehen konnte...

„Ich bringe Gefangene!", rief die Frau, als sie um eine Ecke bogen, und McKay blieb beinahe stehen – eine Halle lag vor ihnen, gefüllt mit Menschen, _Möbeln, _Licht und Geräuschen.

„Wir haben zwei Unterirdische!", rief die Frau, und ungefähr zwanzig Augenpaare richteten sich auf McKay und Darvo.

„Bei allen guten ..." Ein Mann, der als einziger am Kopfende eines langen Tisches gesessen hatte, erhob sich, und einen Augenblick trafen sich seine und McKays Blicke. Dann hörte der Wissenschaftler Darvo eine Art erstickten Aufschrei von sich geben, und er wandte den Kopf und sah den jungen Mann an. Dieser hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen, das Gesicht aschfahl. Er starrte den Mann an, der sich erhoben hatte, und als McKay wieder in dessen Gesicht blickte, überkam ihn das komische Gefühl, ihn schon einmal gesehen zu haben...

xxx

So. Wer weiß, wer dieser Mann ist, kriegt eine Tafel Schokolade.


	12. Die Geheimen

Ähm, ja. Es geht weiter. _Ich werde diese Story zu Ende kriegen. _Immerhin hab ich schon ein Ende - oder auch zwei oder drei... die Entscheidung wird noch schwierig...

* * *

„Oh", sagte Darvo, mit zu hoher, atemloser Stimme, und dann noch einmal: „Oh. Aber – wie – das- _wie_...?" Er verstummte, doch seine bleichen Lippen bewegten sich unablässig weiter, während seine Augen plötzlich durch den Raum huschten und verzweifelt nach einer Erklärung zu suchen schienen.

Der Mann, der sich erhoben hatte, betrachtete die Szene unbewegt, die dunklen Augen kühl im ernsten Gesicht, das von braunen Haaren umrahmt war. Er wirkte etwas älter, etwas trauriger, doch -

„Warte!", sagte McKay, und war sich nicht ganz sicher, wen er damit eigentlich meinte. „Warte, sind Sie nicht...? Ist er...?" Er sah zu Darvo hin, und dieser nickte mit dem Kopf, erst langsam, dann immer schneller, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, und schließlich antwortend:

„Ja – ja, das ist – er muss es sein... _Darlan"_

„Darlan!", rief der Mann hinter ihnen, und Darvo und McKay zuckten beide zusammen. Der Mann ließ eine Art heulendes Gelächter hören, dass genauso abrupt verstummte, wie es gekommen war, und stieß dann McKay abermals mit seiner Waffe in den Rücken.

McKay stolperte vorwärts.

„Darlan", wiederholte der Mann entzückt, und schien den Namen geradezu zu genießen. „Sieh, was wir mitgebracht haben! _Unterirdische!"_

„Ich sehe es, Wennen", sagte Darlan, und McKay glaubte, eine Spur von Missfallen aus seinem Tonfall herauszuhören, eine persönliche Abneigung gegen Wennen, vielleicht.

„Unterirdische!", rief Wennen hinter McKay, immer noch mit schrecklicher, falscher Freude in der Stimme. „Unterirdische!"

„Wenn man´s recht betrachtet, seid ihr eigentlich auch Unterirdische, jetzt", sagte McKay und DAS war anscheinend ganz das Falsche.

Er sah etwas blau aufblitzen, und spürte dann wie seine Beine unter ihm einknickten, und der Boden auf ihn zu rauschte. Das letzte, was er hörte, war Darvo´ s Schrei.

XXX

„-nicht tun sollen, natürlich, Sir", murmelte jemand, und McKay blinzelte.

_Hell._

„Die Gefangenen dürfen vorerst nicht verletzt werden", sagte ein anderer, und langsam kehrten McKays Erinnerungen zurück – der typisch verrückte Plan des Sich-als-Soldat-Ausgebens, die unterirdischen Gänge, die unterirdischen Irren...

Halt. _Vorerst...? _Uh-oh.

„Ich weiß, dass du wach bist, Sergeant", sagte Darlan, und McKay öffnete die Augen nun ganz und sah den Mann an, der neben seiner Pritsche saß.

„Was zur Hölle war das?", fragte er.

„Eine Waffe der Vorfahren", sagte Darlan und lächelte schief.

Sich vorsichtig aufrichtend – sein Kopf schmerzte, als stochere jemand mit einem glühenden Eisen drin herum – sah sich McKay um. Der Raum, in dem er sich befand, war leer, mit Ausnahme der Pritsche, auf der er lag, Darlan, der Stuhl auf dem Darlan saß und zwei ziemlich unfreundlich aussehenden Wachen an der schmalen Tür. Keine Fenster. Höchstwahrscheinlich waren sie immer noch unterirdisch.

„Wo ist Darvo?", fragte McKay.

Darlan winkte ab. „In Sicherheit"

„Und das heißt...?" Dieses Mal war das Lächeln noch schiefer, und plötzlich auch um einiges kälter.

„Lass das unsere Sorge sein, Sergeant" Er beugte sich ein wenig vor, faltete die Hände zusammen und stützte sein Kinn auf sie.

„Ich habe ein paar Fragen"

Fragen. Oh Gott. Das war – das war eigentlich zu erwarten gewesen, aber was zum Teufel sollte er sagen? _Entschuldigung, ich bin eigentlich gar kein Sergeant, das hier ist alles nur ein Missverständnis, kann ich jetzt bitte nach hause gehen?_

„Wer seid ihr Leute?"

„Ich sagte, ich hätte ein paar Fragen", sagte Darlan kalt.

Eine der Wachen trat einen Schritt vor, und McKay sah, dass der Mann leicht humpelte – sein eines Bein war verdreht.

„Er ist so auf die Welt gekommen", sagte Darlan. Er starrte McKay an, als wolle er durch seine Stirn in seine Gedanken sehen.

McKay zögerte. Was, um alles in der Welt, sollte man darauf antworten?

„Aha"

Darlan zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

„Aha. Nicht mehr?"

„Was erwartest du, dass ich darauf antworte?", fragte McKay, ehrlich überrascht. „Ich meine, hey, _ihr_ seid die Burschen, die mich hier festhalten, _ihr_ seid die, die im Untergrund leben, und anscheinend ernsthaft ausflippen, sobald man ihnen das sagt, _ihr_ seid –"

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach ihn.

Darlan runzelte die Stirn, und nickte dann den Wachen zu.

„Was ist?"

„Sir, es ist Gewelden", sagte einer der Wächter, dessen vorher neutrale Miene nun etwas verrutscht war. Seine Augen huschten unruhig durch den Raum bevor sich sein Blick an Darlan festklammerte.

„Was will er?", fragte Darlan unwirsch. „Ich hatte gesagt, ich will _nicht gestört _werden!"

„Ich weiß nicht, Sir, aber es scheint wichtig zu sein", sagte der jungen Mann, und Darlan ließ so etwas wie ein Grollen hören, bevor er sich erhob. Mit einem letzten, langen Blick zu McKay verließ er den Raum, die Wachen folgten ihm. Ein schabendes Geräusch verriet einen Riegel, der vorgeschoben wurde.

Und dann war Rodney allein. Und es war dunkel. Und – oh Gott, _was_ war hier los, was machte er eigentlich hier unten, was sollte er jetzt tun?

Was, wenn diese Leute mit den Genii zu tun hatten, was wenn ... was wenn diese Irren ihn _foltern_ würden?

Es war nicht fair. Er war kein verdammter _Soldat_, er war ein Wissenschaftler, und wo war eigentlich Sheppard, mit seinen dummen Haaren und dummen Grinsen und seinen _nützlichen _Waffen und wann würde er hier unten eintreffen und ihn, Rodney McKay, retten?

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn, spürte sein Herz wie rasend in seiner Brust schlagen. Verdammt. _Verdammt_. Die Dunkelheit schien ihn zu erdrücken, und war hier genug Luft, warum war ihm so heiß, er musste hier _raus_ –

Halt. WAS war das gewesen...?

_...Gewelden...?_

Aber... war das nicht...? Was machte er hier?

Er war doch mit Darvo beinahe _verwandt._

Rodney atmete tief durch. Gut, ganz ruhig. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, mal ein paar Schlüsse zu ziehen.

Also. Diese Leute hier unten – die anderen Unterirdischen schienen nichts von ihnen zu wissen, abgesehen vielleicht von Gewelden. Sie hatten die Laborexplosionen vorgehalten, um ihre Aktivitäten – was für Aktivitäten das nun auch immer waren – zu vertuschen. Nun ja, das bewies, das noch jemand von dem ganzen wissen musste, außer Gewelden, aber eben nicht _jeder._

Darvo... vielleicht. Nein, eigentlich nicht, korrigierte sich McKay. Das schien irgendwie unwahrscheinlich. Oh, er wusste, dass er Leute schlecht einschätzen konnte, doch Darvo schien ihm wirklich nicht der richtige Typ für eine Verschwörung plus geheime Untergrundbunker zu sein, und ein Verschwörer würde sich ja kaum lebensgefährlich verletzen, um seine Tarnung zu wahren.

Und diese Leute – McKay beschloss, sie vorerst mal die Geheimen zu nennen – hatten offenbar ernsthafte Aversionen gegen die anderen Unterirdischen. Außerdem schienen außergewöhnlich viele dieser Leute irgendwelche Gebrechen zu haben – der hinkende Wächter, die gebeugte Frau, die er in einem der Gänge gesehen hatte...

Ein Hass auf die Unterirdischen, die die Menschen in lebenswert und Wraithfutter einteilte. Das war zu verständlich, dachte McKay, aber mit plötzlicher – und schrecklicher – Klarheit wurde ihm bewusst, dass sein jetztzeitiger Status als Soldat ihn zu einem Repräsentanten des Systems machte, das sie verabscheuten –

„Hey! Ich bin noch nicht mal einer von euch, verdammt! Ich bin durch das _Stargate _gekommen, zur Hölle noch mal!", heulte Rodney spontan auf, doch niemand antwortete ihm. Eigentlich hatte er das auch nicht erwartet.

Nun ja. Einerlei. So sehr er auch die Motive der Menschen hier unten verstehen konnte, wie wollten sie es gegen die anderen Unterirdischen schaffen? Sie waren stärker, gesünder, besser ausgebildet – nur _Irre _würden versuchen, gegen sie anzutreten mit nichts als ihrem Hass.

Oh. _Irre. _Alles _klar. _Zu diesem Punkt war er auch schon früher gelangt...

Nur Darlan schien nicht herein zu passen. An Darlan fiel irgendwie alles auseinander. Was _zur Hölle _machte er hier unten?

McKay seufzte, mit den Händen noch einmal über seine leeren Taschen fahrend. Wenn er nur irgendetwas hätte, den Scanner oder –

Es knirschte, als der Riegel vor der Tür zurück geschoben wurde.


	13. Verhandlungssache

Er setzte sich so schnell gerade hin, dass ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Schädel fuhr.

Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt, und eine Figur trat rasch herein. Das Licht einer Taschenlampe fiel auf McKays Gesicht, und er hielt sich eine Hand vor die Augen, blinzelnd.

„Wer...?"

„Ich bin es, Sergeant, Gewelden" Es klang ernst und etwas gehetzt, und der Lichtkegel verließ McKays Gesicht, so dass er vage Geweldens Züge ausmachen konnte.

„Was-?"

„Kommen Sie", sagte Gewelden, und winkte mit der Taschenlampe – der Lichtschein tanzte über die grauen Steinwände.

„Was-?", fragte McKay fassungslos. „Was ist mit Darvo, wo-?"

„Kommen Sie", wiederholte Gewelden mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, und McKay beschloss (für dieses eine Mal) den Mund zu halten. Er schwang die Beine von der schmalen Liege, und stand auf – und taumelte dann ein wenig nach vorne.

„Sind Sie okay?", fragte Gewelden, obwohl es ein wenig so wirkte, als wolle er eigentlich sagen: _„Okay, Sie sind offensichtlich nicht okay, aber können Sie sich jetzt BITTE beeilen?" _und McKay nickte vorsichtig, und fand sein Gleichgewicht wieder.

Gewelden starrte durch den Türspalt, holte zischend Luft und flüsterte dann: „Folgen Sie mir"

Beide schlüpften durch den Türspalt – McKay erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf zwei bewusstlose Wächter am Boden – und liefen dann rasch den dämmerigen Gang entlang.

„Gut, jetzt hier her", flüsterte Gewelden, und bog in einen beängstigend schmalen Tunnel ab. McKay zuckte zusammen, als er spürte, wie seine Füße plötzlich eiskalt wurden – Wasser.

„Kommen Sie, kommen Sie", murmelte der Captain, und McKay zischte ein: _„Jaaa" _zurück – das Sir hatte ihn nicht mehr so viel zu kümmern, fand er.

Gewelden gab so etwas wie ein leises, unsicheres Kichern von sich, und verschwand dann in den Schatten. McKay blieb vor Überraschung stehen, bis er die Stimme des Mannes hörte:

„Hier ist ein Raum, kommen Sie"

Was immer auch Gewelden unter einem Raum verstand – es war gewiss nicht dass, was McKay davon hielt. Er konnte noch nicht einmal aufrecht stehen, verdammt, und ein fauliger Geruch schien von den im Licht der Taschenlampe feucht glänzenden Wänden auszugehen.

Gewelden drehte an einem Rädchen am Griff der Taschenlampe, und deren Licht wurde schummeriger. Dann atmete er tief durch.

„Gut. Ich weiß noch nicht, wie, aber ich werde Sie hier rausholen", sagte er, und grinste schwach in McKays Richtung.

„Ähm ... danke", antwortete dieser, einigermaßen verblüfft. „Das ist ... _nett"_

Gewelden zuckte mit den Schultern.

„So bin ich nun mal, Sergeant"

„Was man von diesen Leuten nicht gerade behaupten kann", murmelte McKay, und berührte vorsichtig seinen Hinterkopf. Er musste sich beim Hinfallen verletzt haben, nach dem ihn einer dieser _Irren_ angeschossen hatte.

„Bald wird es wieder eine Explosion geben", sagte Gewelden, der anscheinend nicht darauf antworten wollte. „Wirklich unglaublich, wie viel hier schief geht", fügte er hinzu, und runzelte leicht die Stirn.

„Glaubt ihr wirklich, ihr könnt gewinnen?", fragte McKay unvermittelt, und Gewelden sah ihn scharf an.

„_Was_ gewinnen, Sergeant?"

„Diese _Revolution_", sagte McKay.

Geweldens Gesicht fiel, doch nach einem Herzschlag hatte er sich wieder in Gewalt.

„Eine Revolution", sagte er langsam. „Wie ... kommenSie darauf, Sergeant?"

McKay rollte mit den Augen.

„Oh, bitte. Die Leute hier unten, es sind ... Oberirdische, nicht wahr? Leute, die irgendwelche Gebrechen haben – die als Beute für die Wraith oben leben müssen. Deshalb haben sie so reagiert, als ich sie Unterirdische genannt habe."

Gewelden schien recht blass geworden zu sein, und seine Augenbrauen waren zusammen gezogen, während seine Augen McKay scharf musterten. Etwas spät kam dem Pseudo- Sergeant die Idee, dass es vielleicht besser gewesen wäre, den Mund zu halten.

„...Ja", sagte Gewelden schließlich.

McKay wartete, und nach einer Weile, als nicht weiter kam:

„Ja, was?"

„Ja, wir können gewinnen"

Wie bitte? Hatte er sich da verhört? Er musste sich doch verhört haben...

„Oh, großartig", stöhnte McKay. „_Noch _ein Irrer..."

Geweldens Mund zuckte amüsiert.

„Ich versichere Ihnen, Sergeant, ich erfreue mich bester geistiger Gesundheit"

„Dann – dann können Sie nicht ernsthaft glauben, ihr könnt das hier _gewinnen!", _japste McKay, und starrte den Captain an. „Die _richtigen_ Unterirdischen, sie sind viel besser ausgebildet, sie haben mehr Waffen ... sie... sie sind _stärker_, verdammt!"

„Das wissen wir", sagte Gewelden ruhig. „Wir können trotzdem gewinnen"

McKay öffnete und schloss den Mund ein paar Mal, während Gewelden derart amüsiert wirkte, dass er plötzlich fast entspannt aussah. Gerade als McKay Luft holte und ansetzte, etwas zu sagen (was, das wusste er auch noch nicht so recht), hallte ein Platschen durch den Gang.

Gewelden zuckte zusammen. Die zwei Männer sahen sich an, und als die Platscher näher kamen, dachte McKay:

_Wir sind so tot._

* * *

Grelles, weißes Licht erfüllte die Kammer, und McKay hielt die Hand vors Gesicht – nur um sie grob wieder weggerissen zu bekommen.

„Keine Bewegung!", rief eine helle Frauenstimme, die sich aber dennoch sehr wütend und entschlossen anhörte.

Unsanft wurden McKays Arme auf den Rücken gedreht – das Licht blendete ihn immer noch, und purpurne Schatten tanzten durch seine Sichtfläche – und dann wurden ihm die Hände zusammen gebunden.

Der Weg zurück war still. Niemand sagte etwas, weder die Wachen, noch Gewelden. Als McKay sich halb umdrehte, um einen Blick auf ihn zu werfen, sah er, dass der Mann kalkweiß war.

Sie wurden wieder mehrere dunkle, lange Gänge entlang gezerrt – wenn auch mit trockenem Boden, Gott sei Dank – und dann blieben die Bewaffneten vor einer Türöffnung stehen, und die Frau trat vor.

„Kommandant Darlan?"

„Bring sie rein!"

Der dunkelhaarige Mann stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen, als man sie in den Raum stieß, in dem sich nichts außer einem einzelnen Metallstuhl befand. In einer Ecke stand eine Lampe, die ein grünliches, fahles Licht abgab.

Einige Sekunden lang blieb es still, man hörte nichts außer Geweldens harschem Atmen, dann lachte Darlan leise.

„So", sagte er, „Das war ein sehr kurzer Fluchtversuch, Gewelden"

Der Captain schluckte sichtlich – er sah beinahe unmöglich bleich aus in dem kalten Licht – und schwieg.

„Ich hätte es wohl wissen müssen", sagte Darlan, immer noch ohne sich umzudrehen, und verfiel dann wieder in Schweigen.

McKay warf Gewelden noch einen kurzen Blick zu. Schweißtropfen standen auf dessen Stirn, und er öffnete und schloss den Mund, ohne ein Wort herauszubringen. Geweldens Angst machte McKay endgültig klar, in was für einer Situation sie sich befanden, und er spürte, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte, bis es in seinen Ohren pochte-

Darlan regte sich immer noch nicht, allerdings hielt seine linke Hand etwas umklammert. Die Lampe in der Ecke flackerte, und einen Herzschlag lang setzte McKays Atem aus, weil er dachte, Darlan hätte sich bewegt.

Er musste- er musste etwas tun. Dies konnte nicht geschehen. Es durfte nicht – sie durften doch nicht einfach so sterben, es musste doch einen Ausweg geben –

„Ein- eines verstehe ich immer noch nicht", sagte McKay.

Darlans Schultern versteiften sich, und er spürte, wie ihm Gewelden anstarrte.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Darlan. Er drehte sich um, und hob die rechte Hand, in der sich eine Schusswaffe befand, und legte McKay den Lauf an die Stirn.

„Nun – ich – ich weiß, ihr macht hier eine – eine Revolution", keuchte McKay. „Oberirdische gegen Unterirdische. Nicht dass ich das nicht verstehen könnte – ich meine – ich – aber wie, wie ... Gewelden sagt, ihr würdet gewinnen – wie...?"

Darlan lächelte schief, die Waffe immer noch erhoben. „Sagt er das?" Er warf Gewelden einen kurzen, kalten Blick zu. „Nun, Sergeant... sieh dich um..."

„Wie – " Und dann fiel der Groschen, einfach so.

„Ihr habt dass hier gefunden_- ihr wollt die Technologie hier nutzen...!"_

„Genau", sagte Darlan, und schnalzte mit der Zunge, während sein Blick über die kahlen Steinwände wanderte. „Genau das wollen wir machen" Er starrte wieder McKay an, und klopfte dann ganz leicht mit dem Waffenlauf gegen dessen Schläfe.

„Aber – aber – aber", sagte McKay. Sein Atem kam in kurzen, hastigen Stößen. „Aber wie wollt ihr sie nutzen? Man muss- ihr habt nicht-"

„Man brauch anscheinend eine Art ererbten Code", sagte Darlan langsam und lächelte dabei geduldig. „Das ist wahr"

„Ihr – ihr habt-?"

„Ich habe diesen Erbcode, ja", sagte Darlan.

„Nur Sie?", fragte McKay. „Aber wie wollen Sie alleine-? Das ist immer noch _unmöglich_, das ist-"

„Ich denke, wir haben jetzt genug geplaudert", sagte Darlan glatt, und ruckte mit dem Kopf. „Stellt sie da hin"

Gewelden gab ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich, als die Bewaffneten sie zu einer der Mauern des Zimmers drängten und zerrten. McKay hatte einmal gelesen, dass die letzten Sekunden einem sehr, sehr lange vorkommen konnten, doch es war nicht so – als Darlan die Waffe auf sie richtete, ging es viel zu schnell –

„NEIN!", schrie er. „Nein, warte, _das willst du nicht tun!"_

Darlan erstarrte, momentan verblüfft, und McKay redete weiter, verzweifelt die Chance nutzend.

„Du hast gesagt, nur du hast das Gen? Den Erbcode? Nun, ich habe ihn auch! Ich kann auch die Technologie aktivieren!"

Darlans Augen weiteten sich, doch dann verfestigte sich wieder sein Griff an der Waffe.

„Ein Grund mehr, dich zu töten"

„Nein", keuchte McKay. „Das willst du nicht. Ich kann – weißt du, was in dem Raum war, wo sie uns gefunden haben? Haben sie es dir gesagt? Ich meine, du wirst nicht alleine kämpfen, sonst hättet ihr nicht diese vielen Waffen hier unten – aber es werden Leute sterben, es werden viele Leute _verletzt _werden-"

„Was ist in dem Raum?", flüsterte Darlan.

„Geräte zum Heilen", sagte McKay. „Es sind Heilkapseln, und man braucht das Gen, um sie zu öffnen"

Er verstummte. Darlan hielt die Waffe immer noch auf ihn gerichtet- und wenn er jetzt abdrücken würde, _wenn er jetzt einfach abdrücken würde _– und sie sahen sich an.

Schließlich, langsam, senkte der Mann die Waffe.

„Interessant", sagte Darlan.

„Ich kann es aktivieren", sagte McKay. „Wann immer einer von ihnen verletzt ist, und es werden viele sein, dann kann ich – aber-" Er stockte, und warf einen Blick zur Seite, auf Gewelden, der immer noch bleich und verstört an der Wand stand, und abwechselnd McKay und Darlan anstarrte.

„- aber er muss leben. Sie dürfen ihn nicht töten, dann werde ich gar nichts tun, er muss leben, Darlan"

Das bleiche Gesicht blieb ungerührt, und dann trat der Mann vor, und stellte sich dicht vor McKay.

„Wenn ich dir eine Waffe an den Kopf halten würde, würdest du die Heilgeräte aktivieren", wisperte er.

„Er muss leben", wiederholte McKay, stur an Darlans Gesicht vorbeistarrend. „Er muss leben, _er muss leben"_

Darlan trat abermals einen Schritt vor, den Mund nun dicht an McKays Ohr. McKay konnte seinen Atem an seinem Hals spüren, und er unterdrückte ein Schaudern.

„Wenn es so wichtig ist", sagte Darlan langsam, und lehnte sich dann wieder zurück, plötzlich wieder lächelnd.

„Dann soll er halt noch nicht getötet werden"


	14. Revolution

„Bist du so schwach, dass du deine eigenen Leute verrätst?", fragte die Frau, die dabeigewesen war, als man sie gefangen hatte, während sie zu der Kammer mit den Heilkapseln geführt wurden.

Jetzt, von nahem, und ohne blendendes Licht konnte McKay sehen, dass eines ihrer Augen milchweiß war. Das andere war stechend hellblau und musterte ihn voller Verachtung.

Er rollte mit den Augen. Seine Knie schienen immer noch merkwürdig unsicher zu sein, doch es half ein ganzes Stück, aus der unmittelbaren Nähe von Darlan weg zu sein und nicht mehr eine Waffe an den Schädel gepresst zu bekommen.

„Das sind nicht meine Leute", sagte er.

Die Frau schnaubte.

„Er ist ein Fremder auf diesem Planeten", sagte Gewelden, und brachte sich damit einen Stoß in der Rücken ein. Er verbiss sich einen Schmerzenslaut, doch McKay konnte sehen, wie fest er die Lippen aufeinander pressen musste.

„Als ob wir das nicht wüssten", sagte die Frau kalt. „Aber er ist auch ein _Privilegierter_. Er ist ein Soldat, er ist einer von ihnen"

Wie falsch sie damit lagen. McKay unterdrückte ein verächtliches Lachen, und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Meine Leute sind nicht so", sagte er, doch niemand schien ihm zuzuhören.

„Das hätte ich nicht gedacht, nicht von dir", sagte die Frau zu Gewelden, der stur an ihrem Gesicht vorbeistarrte.

„Obwohl du ein Unterirdischer bist, habe ich immer gedacht, du verstehst unser Leiden – du wärest anders"

„Das ist kein Verrat an euch, Anva", sagte Gewelden. „Er sollte nicht mit hereingezogen werden, er kann nichts dafür-"

„Wir können uns nicht leisten, aufzufliegen, so kurz bevor", sagte Anva und warf McKay einen kühlen Blick zu.

„Ich hätte euch nicht verraten", protestierte dieser.

Die Frau gab ein ungläubiges Lachen von sich.

„Natürlich"

„Wirklich", sagte McKay und seufzte. „Ich habe es schon einmal gesagt, ich sage es noch mal – unsere Leute sind nicht so wie die Unterirdischen"

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ihr seid alle gleich"

Der Heilkapselraum war immer noch halb mit Trümmern gefüllt, doch jetzt standen in seinen Ecken Lampen, die die Kammer in ein unruhiges Licht tauchten. Grob wurden McKay und Gewelden in eine Ecke gezerrt.

„Hinsetzen", kommandierte Anva, und trat dann einige Schritte zurück.

„Ihr solltet besser nichts versuchen", sagte sie. „Ich weiß nicht, warum Darlan euch am Leben gelassen hat – in meinen Augen seid ihr nichts wert. Verräter" – sie schien das Wort gerade zu auszuspucken – „Und Unterirdische. Wenn sie fliehen wollen –" Sie wandte sich an die Wachen, die sich alles mit unbewegter Miene angeguckt hatten – „Erschießt sie"

Alle nickten – sie benahmen sich nicht sehr militärisch, fiel McKay auf- und dann verließ Anva den Raum. Die Wachen postierten sich an der Tür, einige Meter von McKay und Gewelden entfernt.

McKay schwieg einige Zeit – er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sprechen durften – doch dann ergriff Gewelden das Wort.

„Danke", sagte er und lächelte müde.

McKay brauchte einige Sekunden, um zu verstehen, was er meinte.

„Oh, _das_", sagte er schließlich. „Kein Problem"

„Nicht, dass es lange war nützen würde", sagte Gewelden. Er hatte die Knie angezogen, und die Arme darum gelegt.

„Noch ist es nicht soweit", sagte McKay, und war das nicht _falsch? _Es war sein Job, in Panik zu geraten und immer das Schlechteste anzunehmen.

Gewelden antwortete nicht, und die Stille begann McKay auf die Nerven zu gehen.

„Gut, ein paar Sachen verstehe ich immer noch nicht", sagte er schließlich, und Gewelden sah auf.

„Warum bist du..." Es schien richtig, ihn nun zu duzen. „...einer von ihnen?"

Gewelden seufzte, und setzte dann ein halbherziges Lächeln auf.

„Reicht es dir nicht, dass ich halt ein netter Mensch bin?", fragte er.

„...Nein"

Gewelden lachte.

„Nein, du hast natürlich recht. Die Leute unten... die Unterirdischen... sie werden von anfang an so erzogen, dass sie kein Mitleid mit den Oberen haben. Ich wäre genauso geworden... nun, ich war genauso... wenn ich nicht eine Tochter gehabt hätte."

Geweldens Gesicht verzog sich einen Moment, und er fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Mund, als ringe er um Beherrschung. McKay horchte auf.

„Sie war ... ein süßes Mädchen, wunderschön. Das beste, was mir und meiner Frau je passiert ist. Ein Sonnenschein, stets lächelnd und glücklich. Neugierig. Intelligent. Dunkelblonden Locken, Sommersprossen – unzählige – und blaue, blaue Augen." Er brach ab. Bitterkeit kroch über seine Züge, und das Lächeln, das über sein Gesicht gekommen war, als er von seiner Tochter gesprochen hatte, verschwand. „Später... als sie fünf war... fanden wir dann heraus, dass diese wunderschönen blauen Augen beinahe blind waren, und immer schlechter wurden."

Er gab ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich, und McKay merkte zu seinem Entsetzen, dass Gewelden lachte.

„Und das war alles", sagte er. „Mehr brauchte es nicht, um sie zum Tode zu verurteilen. Unser wunderschönes kleines Mädchen, unser Sonnenschein – sie nahmen sie uns weg, brachten sie zu den Oberen"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, holte dann ein paarmal tief Atem.

„Die Wraith haben sie nicht gekriegt, dennoch hat sie nicht die erste Woche überlebt. Sie haben im Wald gespielt, sie und die anderen Kinder. Es war Winter. Sie hat nicht gemerkt, dass sie über einen kleinen, zugefrorenen Tümpel lief, sie konnte doch fast nichts sehen. Sie haben sie noch rausgezogen, aber – aber in der selben Nacht noch ist sie gestorben. Ihr Körper war zu schwach, und die Oberen hatten nichts, was sie für sie tun konnten – sie erhalten keine medizinische Versorgung. Einer von ihnen, der hier unten arbeitete, hat mir später von ihrem Tod erzählt."

Er seufzte, und sah dann McKay an.

„Das ist jetzt zehn Jahre her, doch seitdem habe ich unser System hassen gelernt", sagte er. „Ein System, das kleine Mädchen sterben lässt, nur weil sie einen Fehler haben. Ich habe mir geschworen, dass ich einer von denen sein wollte, die es ändern würden"

„Mein Gott", murmelte McKay. Gewelden lächelte ihn schwach an.

„Und mit Darlan ist mir diese Möglichkeit gegeben worden", sagte er.

„_Wie_- ich dachte, er ist einer von den Unterirdischen... Darvo hat mir das Bild gezeigt...", sagte McKay.

„War er auch", sagte Gewelden. „Er wurde abgeschossen, über unserem Planeten, zum Glück. Sein Flugzeuug verbrannte, er überlebte, schwer verletzt- seine Kleider waren bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zerrissen und verbrannt – und das Wichtigste, er zog sich eine Kopfwunde zu und-"

„- verlor das Gedächtnis", sagte McKay, fassungslos.

„Genau", sagte Gewelden und grinste. „Die Oberirdischen leben über ein großes Gebiet verstreut. In Wirklichkeit machen sie die Mehrheit unseres Volkes aus. Jedenfalls – sie fanden ihn und pflegten ihn gesund. Er lebte ihr Leben, er lernte jemanden lieben, er sah welche von ihnen sterben. Und dann... erlangte er sein Gedächtnis zurück."

„Musste ja so kommen", sagte McKay, und Gewelden lachte kurz auf.

„Auch er wollte die Unterirdischen büßen lassen, für das, was sie guten Menschen antaten. Die Oberirdischen ... sie müssen einen Großteil ihrer Ernte abgeben, es gibt oft Hungersnöte – ohne die Unterirdischen wären sie in der Tat viel besser dran. Nun, Darlan jedenfalls erinnerte sich- und er erinnerte sich auch, bei welchen Kampf er abgeschossen worden war, und worum es dabei gegangen war..."

„Technologie", murmelte McKay. Gewelden nickte, und fuhr dann fort:

„Das Tunnelsystem erstreckt sich unglaublich weit. Der Kampf fand weit entfernt von diesem Unterirdischen- Stützpunkt statt. Durch die Explosionen stürzte allerdings ein großer Teil der Gänge ein, und so glaubten die Unterirdischen, die Technologie und das Tunnelsystem wären verloren – doch Darlan wusste es besser. Er und hunderte von den Oberirdischen machten sich auf die Suche, und fanden tatsächlich einige Eingänge in das Tunnelsystem, die nicht im Kampf zerstört worden waren. Tja, und dann – dann fanden sie die Sache mit dem Erbcode heraus"

Er brach ab, und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht, sprach dann weiter: „Eigentlich ... eigentlich konnten wir ganze fünf Leute, Darlan eingeschlossen, finden, die diesen Erbcode hatten. Aber ... es gab _Unfälle_. Viele, viele Unfälle. Manche mussten wir vertuschen.Wissenschaftler halfen uns - du glaubst nicht, wie viele Leute einen Verwandten an Oben verloren haben... wir haben es geschafft, bis jetzt."

„Aber wenn es Unfälle gab", setzte McKay an, und fühlte sich irgendwie schlecht, als er fortfuhr: „Wenn ihr diese Technologie noch nicht wirklich beherrschen könnt – meint ihr wirklich, ihr könnt gewinnen...?"

Zum allerersten Mal zögerte Gewelden, dann schlug er die Augen nieder.

„Vor einigen Stunden... hätte ich noch voller Überzeugung ja gesagt"

McKay seufzte.

Wahrscheinlich musste es ausgesprochen werden. Er warf Gewelden, der das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben hatte, einen mitleidigen Blick zu.

„Darlan ist ein Irrer, nicht wahr?", fragte er.

„Oh ja, ist er", antwortete Gewelden dumpf.

McKay seufzte abermals.

„Welche Technologie will er einsetzen?", fragte er.

Gewelden sah ihn scharf an, entschied dann aber offensichtlich, dass es jetzt auch nicht mehr drauf ankam, und öffnete den Mund.

_„Halt den Mund", _raunzte eine der Wachen.

Geräuschvoll klappte Gewelden den Mund wieder zu.

„Als würde das jetzt noch von Wichtigkeit sein", sagte McKay verächtlich, und das Gesicht des Bewaffneten verdüsterte sich. Er machte Anstalten auf McKay zuzugehen, als plötzlich das unmissverständliche Krachen einer Explosion das Gewölbe erschütterte.

Einen Herzschlag lang schaute der Mann erschrocken, dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf.

„Es beginnt!", flüsterte Gewelden. Er hatte sich, ebenso wie McKay erhoben. Sie standen dicht beieinander in der Ecke, und McKay konnte sich nicht verkneifen, nach oben zu schauen, an die steinerne Decke.

Hatten diese Idioten denn noch nie etwas von _Einsturzgefahr _gehört?

„Hinsetzen!", schrie auf einmal einer ihrer Bewacher, die ihre Blicke wieder auf ihre Gefangenen gerichtet hatten, und fuchtelte mit seiner Waffe. „Sofort wieder hinsetzen!"

„Schon gut", sagte Gewelden beschwichtigend, und nahm die Hände hoch, während er sich langsam wieder hinsetzte. McKay tat es ihm gleich, und die Wächter entspannten sich.

McKay wusste, sie waren viel zu tief unter der Erde, um Schreie hören zu können, dennoch konnte er nicht anders, als zu lauschen. Wieder krachte es, und er zuckte zusammen, als Steinsplitter auf seine Schulter rieselten.

„Verdammt!", zischte er, und starrte Gewelden an, der auch milde besorgt aussah. „Was denken die, was sie da tun...? Wenn die Explosionen so weitergehen..."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", stöhnte Gewelden.

„Weiß Darlan das auch?", fragte McKay ungeduldig, und Gewelden lächelte schief.

„Ich denke schon"

„Oh, _großartig_..."

Der Boden erzitterte. McKay widerstand nur Mühsam der Versuchung, sich die Ohren zuzuhalten – der Lärm war schmerzhaft.

Er konnte nicht einfach sitzen bleiben und darauf warten, dass alles über ihm zusammenstürzte-

„Hey! Setz dich wieder hin!"

„Falls ihr es noch nicht gemerkt habt, diese Kammer ist Sekunden davon entfernt einzustürzen – verdammt, wir müssen raus hier, ihr Idioten-"

Wie um seine Worte zu bestätigen, bebte die Erde erneut, und er verlor fast das Gleichgewicht.

„Hinsetzen! Sofort!"

„- verdammt, wir werden alle draufgehen, wir müssen hier raus-"

Krachend zog sich der Riss durch den Stein über ihnen. Innerhalb eines Herzschlages hüllten Staubschwaden den Raum ein, und mit einem dumpfen Poltern fielen Felsbrocken zu Boden. Etwas knackte, und dann kehrte wieder trügerische Stille ein, nur unterbrochen von McKays und Geweldens heißerem Husten.

„Ca – Captain?", keuchte McKay, während ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen. „Bist du- bist du okay?"

„Ich bin hier", röchelte Gewelden, und McKay spürte seine tastende Hand auf seinem Arm. „Wir sind... wir sind noch am Leben, oder?"

„Scheint so...", würgte McKay, und wischte verzweifelt mit der linken Hand über sein Gesicht, womit er den stechenden Staub immer weiter in seine Augen hineinrieb. Er tastete seinerseits nach Gewelden, und fand seine Schulter.

„Sind wir... sind wir eingeschlossen?"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte McKay. Endlich klärte sich sein Blickfeld ein wenig. Der Staub schien sich zu legen, und er konnte im Licht der letzten verbliebenen Lampe vage die Umrisse des Ausgangs ausmachen. Er schien nur noch halb so groß wie vorher zu sein, große Felsbrocken lagen vor ihm.

Mühsam richtete McKay sich auf. Sein Kopf schmerzte wieder, ein unruhiges Pochen in seinem Hinterkopf, und er krümmte sich halb zusammen.

„Ver... dammt"

„Alles okay?", keuchte Gewelden, und McKay biss die Zähne zusammen. Er würde Beckett volljammern, doch jetzt schien es ihm erst einmal ratsamer, zu handeln.

„Ja"

Er richtete sich wieder auf, und trat einige zögerliche Schritte vor. Sein linker Fuß schien wegzurutschen, und er sah nach unten, und ging dann in die Hocke und berührte mit dem Zeigefinger vorsichtig den Boden.

Nass. Warm und nass.

Er richtete sich wieder auf, und hielt Gewelden wortlos seine Hand hin. Der Mann starrte auf die im Licht der Lampe glänzenden Finger, und sagte dann mit flacher Stimme:

„Die Wachen"

„Ja", flüsterte McKay. „Sie... sie standen zu nah am Eingang... dabei... dabei habe ich ihnen noch gesagt, dass wir hier raus müssen..."

Gewelden nickte abwesend, legte ihm dann die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Komm jetzt. Wir sollten... hier verschwinden"

Er hatte recht, McKay wusste es, und mühsam nahm er sich zusammen. Er nickte, und Gewelden ging rasch die letzte der Lampen holen.

McKay vermied, nach unten zu sehen, als Gewelden mit dem Licht zurückkehrte, doch der Captain schüttelte den Kopf.

„Man sieht nichts", sagte er leise. „Hier ist nur Blut"

Sie kletterten über die Steine – über die _Wächter_, dachte McKay, und spürte, wie Übelkeit in ihm aufstieg. Immer noch erschütterten vereinzelte Explosionen das Gewölbe, und als sie von den letzten Felsbrocken rutschten, konnte sie die Schreie hören, die durch die staubschwadenverhangenen Gänge hallten.


	15. In Dunkelheit

„Oh mein Gott", murmelte McKay, als sie in den Tunnel traten.

Rufe und Schreie hallten von den steinernen Wänden wieder, und er wandte sich an Gewelden, der mit einem starren Gesichtsausdruck geradeaus starrte.

„Darlan kann keine _Toten _befreien!"

Gewelden antwortete nicht. Er sah so aus, als wolle er sich übergeben, nahm sich dann aber sichtlich zusammen.

„Es sind nicht nur diese Menschen hier", schrie er zurück, um das Donnern von Explosionen und Schüssen zu übertönen. „Es kämpft noch für andere, _tausende_, weiter weg"

McKay setzte zu einer Antwort an, verstummte dann aber, als Gewelden sich umsah. Eine Pause in der raschen Abfolge der Schüsse und Explosionen war eingetreten, und sie konnten jetzt die Menschen noch deutlicher hören, Weinen, Schreien und Wimmern waberte durch die Tunnel, und McKay hätte sich am liebsten die Ohren zugehalten.

Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, bebte der Boden wieder, und McKay fand sich auf dem Boden wieder. Gewelden war ebenfalls hingefallen, und hielt sich das Handgelenk.

„Alles okay?", rief er.

„Ja", schrie McKay zurück und fügte hinzu: „Noch. Wir müssen raus hier!"

„Ja, ich weiß" Ungeschickt kam Gewelden wieder auf die Beine, und nickte dann McKay zu.

„Folge mir"

Er lief los – er hinkte leicht, fiel McKay plötzlich auf, er musste sich doch etwas mehr verletzt haben als am Handgelenk – und McKay folgte ihm.

Bedeutend mehr Risse als vorher durchzogen die Wände, Staub und kleine Steinchen bröselten von der Tunneldecke. Menschen eilten an ihnen vorbei, manche mit blutenden Wunden, andere die Arme voller Verbandszeug. Alle trugen Grau, und keiner schenkte McKay und Gewelden Beachtung.

Ein nagendes Gefühl machte sich in McKays Magengrube breit – irgendwas hatte er vergessen. Er zermarterte sich den Kopf, während er Gewelden folgte. In der stickigen, staub- und schmerzgeschwängerten Luft in den unterirdischen Tunnel schien das Denken geradezu unendlich schwer, ein wenig so, als versuchte er, in Sirup zu schwimmen.

Doch dann – endlich – durchzuckte ihn die Erkenntnis, und McKay blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Was ist?", schrie Gewelden über die Schulter zurück.

„Darvo!", brüllte McKay, und Gewelden drehte sich wie vom Donner gerührt um. Sein grünlich-graues Gesicht wurde noch weißer.

„Wo ist er?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher!", rief Gewelden und McKay riss die Augen auf.

„Du bist dir nicht sicher? Sagtest du nicht, er sei in Sicherheit?"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", schrie Gewelden. „Ich habe seine Bewachung einigen Leuten anvertraut, denen ich vertraue. Inzwischen müsste sie..." Er verzog das Gesicht und deutete nach oben, zur zitternden Decke.

„Verdammt", sagte McKay, wenn auch recht leise.

Gewelden, der ihn trotzdem gehört zu haben schien – vielleicht konnte er auch Lippen lesen – seufzte und nickte.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", schrie McKay.

Wieder erbebte das Gewölbe, und Gewelden begann plötzlich unangenehm entschlossen auszusehen.

„Wir fragen jemanden", sagte er, und begann den Gang weiter entlang zu stolpern, so dass McKay ihm wohl oder übel folgen musste.

„Was zum – "

Der Mann quiekte, als Gewelden ihn fasste und gegen die Tunnelwand schleuderte.

„Wo ist er?"

„Wo ist w- wer?", stotterte der magere Mann, und starrte mit weitaufgerissenen Augen Gewelden an.

„Der Gefangene", zischte Gewelden zurück. „Darvo"

„Ich – ", setzte der Mann an, doch Gewelden schien seine Geduld jetzt rapide zu verlieren. Es zeigte sich derart deutlich in seiner Miene, dass der Mann noch bleicher wurde, und dann schluckte.

„N- na gut, er ist – er ist in Korridor 7, neben dem Lichterraum", sagte er, und rutschte dann an der Wand hinunter, als Gewelden ihn losließ.

„Das war ja einfach", kommentierte McKay verdutzt, und Gewelden lachte grimmig.

„Das war Hollonden, er war noch nie für seinen Mut bekannt. Gleich könnte es allerdings ein wenig schwieriger werden..."

„Wird er bewacht?", fragte McKay, und Gewelden schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das bezweifle ich. Wahrscheinlich ist jeder, der kämpfen kann, jetzt da oben. Aber dieser Raum hat ein ... Schloss, was nur von Leuten mit dem Erbcode zu öffnen ist..."

„Ich habe doch das Ge – den Erbcode", sagte McKay.

Gewelden starrte ihn einen Herzschlag lang überrascht an, lachte dann auf.

„Oh. Ja. Natürlich. Hatte ich vergessen..."

Er eilte weiter, immer noch hinkend, und McKay folgte ihm. Die Lichter waren nun sehr gedämpft, teilweise flackernd, und sie mussten achten, wo sie hintraten, denn immer wieder durchzogen breite Risse, im Dunkeln kaum zu erkennen, den Weg vor ihnen.

Schweiß und Staub vermischten sich zu einen dünnen Film auf McKays Haut. Er zuckte immer noch jedes Mal zusammen, wenn eine weitere Explosionen den Gang erzittern ließ.

„Gleich sind wir da", rief Gewelden über die Schulter zurück, und taumelte dann, als sich sein Fuß in einer Spalte verfing. Er fluchte, und stolperte dann weiter.

„Hier" Er blieb vor einer Tür stehen, die McKay benahe überhaupt nicht erkannt hatte, so glatt fügte sie sich in den Fels ein.

Funken sprühten aus der Wand neben ihr, und ungefähr zehn Schritte weiter schien ein offener Raum zu sein, aus dem wild bunte Lichter schienen.

„Oh nein...", stöhnte Gewelden, und McKay folgte seinem Blick. Die Funken kamen von ... einem offenbar stark zerstörten Türschloss.

„Verdammt"

Versuchsweise fuhr er mit der Hand drüber, doch nichts leuchtete auf. Gewelden stöhnte wieder, und schlug dann mit der Hand gegen die Wand. Sofort verzog sich sein Gesicht im echten Schmerz, und er hielt schützend die andere Hand über sein Handgelenk.

„Lass das", sagte McKay zu ihm, und der Captain schien einen Moment lang so verdutzt, dass er sogar seine Verzweifelung vergaß.

„Wir haben jetzt Wichtigeres zu tun"

„Ach ja?", fragte Gewelden scharf und starrte McKay an. „Und was soll das sein, etwa den Jungen hier zurücklassen?"

„Natürlich nicht", sagte McKay, obwohl der Gedanke an Tageslicht schrecklich verlockend war. „Hör zu, ich denke, ich kann das reparieren-" Gewelden starrte ihn mit großen Augen an, offenbar unsicher, was er von McKays Worten halten sollte. „ -aber dazu brauche ich ein paar Ersatz-Kristalle. Gib es hier noch so einen Raum, den man so verschließen kann?"

Gewelden schüttelte, nun nicht mehr ganz so großäugig, den Kopf.

„Nein, nicht in der Nähe. Der einzige weitere ist viel zu weit weg. Bis wir da sind –"

Er beendete den Satz nicht, was auch gar nicht notwendig war. Wenn sie da waren, war wahrscheinlich schon alles eingestürzt.

„Verdammt" Denk nach, denk nach, Rodney! Du bist ein Genie, verd –

„Der Lichterraum!" Er schob sich eilig an Gewelden vorbei, in den halboffenen Raum hinter dem Captain.

Die leuchtenden Farben blendeten ihn zunächst, und er blieb stehen, blinzelnd.

„Meinst du, hier sind Kristalle...?", fragte Gewelden, der auch in den Raum getreten war.

„Ich hoffe es", murmelte McKay. Seine Augen hatten sich endlich an das Licht gewöhnt, das aus verschieden geformten Schläuchen leuchtete.

„Was ist das hier, ne Antiker-Kirmes?" Natürlich blieb Gewelden ihm eine Antwort schuldig.

McKay tastete die Wände ab. Irgendwo hier... ja. Seine Fingerspitzen spürten eine winzige Vertiefung, und er dachte so deutlich wie möglich: _Auf!_

Mit einem leisen Zischen glitt eine... _nun, es sah aus wie eine **Schublade** _auf, in ihr mehrere unbeschädigte Kristalle glänzend.

Der besondern hässlich geformte Schlauch über McKay flackerte ein paar mal auf und verlosch dann.

McKay ließ den Blick über die Kristalle gleiten, fasste sich dann ein Herz und zog einige von ihnen - mehr oder weniger auf gut Glück, musste er sich zähneknirschend eingestehen – heraus.

„Was-", setzte Gewelden an, doch McKay brachte ihn mit einer ungeduldigen Geste zum Schweigen und schob sich dann an ihm vorbei, zurück zum beschädigten Türschloss.

Das Metall war warm unter seinen Fingern, als er es vorsichtig zur Seite schob und die Kristalle vollends freilegte. Es waren vier, eins mehr als die Türen von Atlantis hatten, und zwei von ihnen waren wie von Rauch erfüllt und undurchsichtig. Er packte das Kirstall in der Mitte, um es herauszuziehen, und zog seine Hand mit einem Fluch wieder zurück.

„Was-?", fragte Gewelden wieder.

_„Heiß"_

Ohne zu zögern, riss der Mann einen Streifen Stoff von seiner Jacke, den er McKay reichte, der ihn sich um die Hand wickelte, um dann erneut nach dem Kristall zu greifen. Es ließ sich problemlos herausziehen, und er ließ es rasch auf den Steinboden fallen, wo es nach einem Klirren liegen blieb.

_Nun... jetzt das obere raus... das hier nach oben... Anschlüsse prüfen... toll, Anschlüsse in diesem Licht so gut wie gar nicht sichtbar... dennoch – vielleicht ... überbrücken..._

„Weißt du eigentlich, was du da tust?", fragte Gewelden hinter ihm, einen Hauch von Verzweifelung in der Stimme, und die Tür seufzte, und glitt auf.

Darvo sprang auf, als er sie sah. Sein Gesicht war kalkweiß unter dem Steinstaub, doch ansonsten wirkte er unverletzt.

„Den Vorfahren sei Dank -!", rief er, und schwankte dann, als Gewelden ihm so heftig auf die Schulter klopfte, das kleine Staubwolken aufstiegen.

„Wie habt ihr...?"

„Nicht so wichtig jetzt", sagte McKay rasch, und Gewelden versuchte, Darvo aus dem Raum zu schieben.

„Wir müssen weg hier"

„Jaa...", hauchte der Junge. McKay bemerkte, dass seine Hände zitterten. „Ja, ich dachte, es würde alles über mir einstürzen..."

Wie zur Bestätigung seiner Worte knackte die Decke. Alle drei Männer duckten sich unwillkürlich und erstarrten. Staub rieselte ihnen in die nach oben gewandten Gesichter, doch die gefürchteten Felsbrocken blieben aus.

„Bloß weg hier", brummte Gewelden, der sich als Erster wieder zu fassen schien. Er wandte sich zum Gehen, Darvos Handgelenk fest in seiner Hand – und in diesem Moment flackerten die Tunnellichter, glommen noch einmal halbherzig auf, und verloschen dann.

Vollkommen.


	16. Tageslicht

Schwärze.

Endlose, endlose Schwärze. So dicht, dass McKay einige Sekunden lang erwartete, sie müsse das Atmen unmöglich machen, würde sich wie ein dicker, undurchdringlicher Schleier vor Mund und Nase legen bis-

„Oh –oh nein" Die Stimme _wobbelte _durch die Dunkelheit, hoch und unsicher, und hatte merkwürdigerweise den wunderbaren Effekt, McKay wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen.

Oder was man so Vernunft nannte, dachte McKay so sarkastisch er konnte. Schließlich befand er sich wer-weiß-wie tief unter dem Boden, in Begleitung von Leuten, die er kaum kannte, während über ihm eine Revolution lief und er selbst sich als _Sergeant _ausgab...

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Gewelden, und blieb dann still. Ein kleiner, hämischer Teil von McKay dachte: „Was fragst _du_ das? _Du _bist hier der _Captain, _ich bin nur _Sergeant." _Und einen Herzschlag lang erfreute er sich an dem Wissen, dass er jetzt überhaupt nichts unternehmen musste, eigentlich wurde es von ihm noch nicht einmal _erwartet_... Dann allerdings kam die unangenehme Vorstellung, was denn wohl passieren würde, wenn er nichts unternehmen würde, und wenn Gewelden _auch _nichts Besseres einfallen würde, als hier rumzustehen.

„Oh, _wunderbar_", sagte McKay laut.

„Ist irgendwas, Sergeant?", fragte Gewelden, und McKay schockierte sich selbst, als er sich eine sarkastische Antwort verkniff. Doch er musste die Dinge ja nichts zwangsläufig noch schwieriger machen. Und Darvo´s Atmen klang schon verdächtig harsch und abgehackt.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", sagte McKay, drehte sich dann vorsichtig um – er hielt die Hände weit von sich gestreckt – und ging einige zögerliche Schritte in den Raum. „Vielleicht finde ich hier irgendwas..."

„Ja, vielleicht", sagte Gewelden, doch er klang wenig überzeugt. McKay fiel plötzlich auf, dass er noch immer nicht gefragt hatte, warum McKay wusste, wie man das Türschloss reparieren konnte, wofür der Pseudo-Sergeant sehr dankbar war. Wer weiß, wie die beiden Männer reagieren würden, sobald sie erführen, dass er gar kein Soldat war, fragte McKay sich. Immerhin gehörten sie zu einem Volk, das sich bis jetzt nicht gerade durch Vernunft ausgezeichnet hatte. Oder vielleicht nicht durch die Art von Vernunft, die noch mit gesundem Menschenverstand zu vereinbaren war.

Er machte einige weitere Schritte – _wann kam eigentlich die Wand? _– und blieb dann mit dem Fuß in einer Felsspalte hängen. Fluchend ruderte er mit den Armen und versuchte, das Gleichgewicht zu halten, rutschte dann aber auf den Steinsplittern, die über den ganzen Boden verteilt waren, aus und fiel schwer auf Hände und Knie.

„Verdammt"

„Alles in Ordnung?", rief Gewelden durch die Finsternis, und McKay nickte zähneknirschend, bis ihm einfiel, dass Gewelden das ja wohl kaum erkennen konnte.

„Ja, schon gut", sagte er, und verlagerte das Gewicht, um besser aufstehen zu können. In diesem Moment stieß seine Hand an etwas sehr Glattes. Es ging schnell. McKay hatte gerade noch Zeit zu denken: „Das kann kein Stein sein, das ist zu glatt, zu künstlich" – das leuchtete das Objekt schon grünlich auf.

„Oh"

„Was ist das?", rief Darvo.

McKay blinzelte heftig. Das grünliche Glühen war recht schwach, doch in der absoluten Finsternis hatte es im ersten Moment wie ein Blitz gewirkt. Ungläubig starrte er auf den schildkrötenpanzerförmigen Stein unter seiner Hand. Das durfte doch nicht...

„Eine Lampe?", fragte Gewelden. Er klang recht erleichtert.

„Nicht ganz...", murmelte McKay, während er sich hoch rappelte. Er hielt den Antikerschild weit von sich zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, doch das Glühen leuchtete unvermindert weiter.

„Wird es explodieren?", fragte Gewelden unvermittelt, und McKay starrte ihn an.

„...Nein"

„Gut" Der Captain räusperte sich verlegen, warf einen Seitenblick auf Darvo, der in dem schwachen grünen Licht nicht unbedingt gesund aussah.

„Wie gesagt, wir hatten hier unten recht viele ... Unfälle", murmelte er.

„Wir", wiederholte Darvo. Wenn er vorher nervös geklungen hatte, dann wirkte er jetzt leicht hysterisch.

Gewelden warf ihm einen zweiten, ernsteren Blick zu, und kniff dann die Lippen zusammen. Er sah aus, als mache er sich zu einen Kampf bereit, und McKay hob rasch die Hand, denn das konnten sie jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen.

„Okay, okay", sagte er hastig. „Ich bin sicher, ihr habt noch ... viel zu diskutieren, aber was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir das im Tageslicht machen? Über der Erde?", fügte er hinzu, und wackelte angestrengt mit den Augenbrauen.

„Jaaa", sagte Gewelden langsam, während er immer noch Darvo ansah. „Ja, das halte ich für eine gute Idee"

Eine kurze, doch recht bedeutungsvolle Pause trat ein.

„Oh", sagte Darvo dumpf. „Okay. Gut"

XXX

Stolpernd machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg. Es war nun still geworden, nur ganz vereinzelt erschütterten noch entfernte Explosionen die dunklen Gänge. Hin und wieder rieselte Steinstaub von der Decke, oder es lösten sich kollernd Steine aus der Wand. Abgesehen davon unterbrach nur gelegendliches Fluchen, wenn einer von ihnen in einem Riss im Boden hängen blieb, die Stille.

„Bist du sicher, dass du weißt, wie es hier rausgeht?", fragte Darvo schließlich. Seine Stimme war immer noch zu hoch, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Er wirkte merkwürdig jung, wie ein kleiner Junge, nicht wie der junge Soldat, den McKay in der Trainingshalle gesehen hatte.

„Ja", sagte Gewelden und seufzte. Sein Hinken hatte sich verschlimmert, und McKay fiel auf, wie fest er die Fäuste geballt hatte.

„Was ist mit deinen Leuten?", fragte Darvo, und McKay brauchte einen Augenblick, um zu bemerken, dass er angesprochen worden war.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Es sollte lässig wirken, doch sein Magen hatte sich plötzlich in einen Ball aus Eis verwandelt.

Was _war _mit seinen Leuten?

Hatten es der Colonel und Teyla noch rechtzeitig geschafft, der Revolution zu entkommen? Waren sie in Atlantis? Waren sie noch irgendwo in den Gängen, verletzt? Waren sie... nein, daran wollte er nicht denken. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Das konnte nicht sein. Es waren immerhin _Teyla _und _Colonel Sheppard_, und sie hatten schon schwierigere Situationen erlebt, Schlimmeres überstanden...

„Sie sind mit Sicherheit okay", sagte McKay, und wenn er sich nicht ganz überzeugt anhörte, dann musste das Einbildung sein.

Darvo nickte zögernd, und um ein Haar hätte McKay den Blick verpasst, den Gewelden dem Jungen zuwarf. Er hatte noch nie so ein perfekt verständliches, wenn auch stummes: _Jetzt sei bloß still! _gesehen.

„Äh... du ... äh... hast den Erbcode?", fragte Darvo, sich offenbar rasch um eine Ablenkung bemühend.

„Was? Oh- ja"

„Äh... gut" Verlegen schloss der Junge den Mund, und aus den Augenwinkeln konnte McKay sehen, wie Gewelden die Augen verdrehte.

XXX

Seine Uhr war kaputt. McKay hätte liebend gern gewusst, wie viel Zeit sie schon unter Tage verbracht hatten, in der staubigen, stickigen Dunkelheit. Es kam ihm wie Stunden vor, doch er wusste, dass er sich da leicht irren konnte. Er wandte den Kopf und sah Gewelden an, der die letzten Gänge, die sie entlang gegangen waren, immer bleicher geworden war. Sein Schritt war langsamer, zögerlicher geworden, doch jetzt blieb er auf einmal wie angewurzelt stehen, und hob die Hand.

McKay spürte es, noch bevor er das breite Lächeln auf Geweldens Gesicht ausbrechen sah.

Einen Luftzug, kühl und fern und schwach.

Der Ausgang musste nah sein. Er grinste Gewelden zu, der zurückgrinste, und dann dem verwirrten Darvo auf die Schulter schlug.

„Was...?"

„Spürst du es nicht?"

„Was soll ich spüren?" Wieder kroch Verunsicherung in die Stimme des Jungen, er wirkte ein wenig besorgt um den Geisteszustand seiner Begleiter.

„Ein Luftzug", sagte Gewelden und wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand vor Darvos Gesicht. Der Junge hatte es offensichtlich immer noch nicht begriffen.

„Der Ausgang muss nah sein", sagte McKay, und endlich grinste auf Darvo.

„Den Vorfahren sei Dank!" Er richtete sich wieder hoch auf, und ging dann eilig weiter, drehte nach einigen Schritten den Kopf und sah McKay und Gewelden ungeduldig an.

„Kommt ihr jetzt?"

McKay unterdrückte ein Kichern, und bot dann Gewelden seine Schulter an.

„Du hinkst"

Dankbar stützte der Captain sich auf, und beide Männer folgten Darvo, der mit eiligen, hoffnungsvollen Schritten vorausging.

„Er ist ein guter Junge, wenn auch nicht...", sagte McKay, und verfluchte sich sofort im stillen dafür, dass er diesen Satz angefangen hatte.

„Der Allerhellste?", flüsterte Gewelden zurück. „Das ist wahr..." Er lächelte. „Es ist nicht unbedingt das, worauf bei einer klassischen Soldatenausbildung wert gelegt wird..."

Er ließ den Rest des Satzes in der Luft hängen, und McKay brauchte einige Sekunden, um die unausgesprochene Frage zu spüren.

„Da hast du wohl recht", sagte er schließlich. Es war feige, schoss es ihm kurz durch den Kopf, aber er konnte sich mit der Vorstellung, Darvo und Gewelden zu erzählen, dass er kein Soldat war, noch nicht so recht anfreunden. Außerdem, _wie_ in aller Welt wollte er das tun? Vielleicht: „Oh, übrigens, ich hab da noch etwas vergessen zu erwähnen, ich bin kein Soldat, dass war alles nur eine Lüge, tut mir Leid, Leute..." Nein. Das konnte einfach nicht gut ausgehen...

„Kommt es mir nur so vor, oder leuchte der... Stein schwächer?", fragte Gewelden nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens. McKay starrte auf das grünlich glimmende Antikerschild.

„Hm... ich glaube – nein, ich glaube, es leuchtet nicht schwächer, es kommt uns nur so vor, weil..."

„Hey!", rief in diesem Augenblick Darvo. Seine Stimme hallte durch die stillen Tunnel, und Gewelden und McKay zuckten unwillkürlich zusammen. Der junge Mann kam ihnen entgegen gelaufen, das Gesicht zu einem strahlenden Lächeln verzogen.

„Da hinten", sagte er, und zeigte mit dem Finger zur Tunnelbiegung vor ihnen. „Da ist ein _Ausgang_!"

McKay spürte, wie sich sein Gesicht in einem breiten, erleichterten Lächeln verzog, warf einen Blick auf Gewelden, der ebenfalls grinste, und dann ungeahnte Kraftreserven mobilisierte, als er loshumpelte, und beinahe McKay hinter sich zurückließ.

„Den Vorfahren sei Dank", hörte McKay den Captain murmeln. Beide Männer versteiften sich unwillkürlich, als sie um die Ecke bogen –_ was, wenn da doch kein Ausgang war? _– doch dann badete goldenes Abendlicht ihre Gesichter, und McKay musste heftig blinzeln.

„Endlich", seufzte er, und Gewelden lachte erleichtert auf. Darvo lächelte ebenfalls. Der „Ausgang" bestand aus einer rostigen, sehr solide aussehenden Eisentür, die der schlaksige junge Mann aufhielt.

McKay ließ das Antikerschild abwesend in seine Hosentasche gleiten, trat dann an Geweldens Seite.

„Auf was... warten wir eigentlich noch, Captain?"

Der Mann blinzelte, einen Moment lang verwirrt, und McKay fragte sich, ob er sich vielleicht abgesehen von seinem Bein auch nochden Kopfverletzt hatte. Dann seufzte Gewelden, und schob sich vorsichtig an Darvo vorbei, der immer noch gegen die schwere Eisentür gelehnt dastand.

„Seid leise", flüsterte Gewelden, ohne sich umzusehen. Darvo folgte ihm nach draußen (das warme Sonnenlicht ließ sein staubgraues Gesicht wieder lebendig erscheinen, bemerkte McKay beiläufig) und dann trat McKayals letzter ins Abendlicht, sorgfältig darauf achtend, die Tür leise hinter sich zu fallen zu lassen.

Der Himmel war lavendelfarben und wolkenlos. Sie standen mitten im Wald, anscheinend, und McKay konnte zwischen den dünnen Stämmen der Bäume noch das letzte Glimmen der untergehenden Sonne ausmachen.

Es war sehr ruhig.

Wenn er noch sein Headset gehabt hätte, hätte er sicherlich versucht, mit Sheppard Kontakt aufzunehmen, doch so musste er sich aufs Hoffen beschränken.

* * *

So, jetzt kann ich mich guten Gewissens nach Dänemark aufmachen...

Und wenn ihr schon mal hier seid, reviewt doch auch gleich... die Kapitelanzahlangabe und die Reviewanzahl sind doch beachtlich aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten - das muss doch zu ändern sein...


	17. Roter Himmel

„Okay, weißt du, wo wir genau sind?", fragte McKay, und Gewelden nickte. Er ließ die Augen über die winzige Lichtung vor der Stahltür gleiten, auf der sie standen. Der Boden fiel zum Waldrand hin ab, und Sträucher und lange Gräser wuchsen so dicht zwischen den Bäumen dort, dass McKay nicht erkennen konnte, wie der Boden dort weiter verlief, doch irgendwas schien ihm den Eindruck zu geben, dass es dort _sehr_ steil abfallen würde.

„Ja, wir haben diesen Ausgang öfter benutzt"

Darvo ließ einen Seufzer der Erleichterung hören, und starrte dann den Captain ungeduldig an.

„Und – sollten wir dann nicht – losgehen?", fragte er.

„Losgehen?", echote Gewelden dumpf.

Darvo sah ihn verwirrt an, und blickte dann zu McKay, der schief lächelte.

„Wohin?", sagte er.

„Was- oh!" Darvos Augen wurden rund. „Was... was sollen wir denn jetzt tun...?"

„Wir müssen sehen, dass wir zum Gate kommen", sagte McKay langsam. „Wenn ihr in Schwierigkeiten kommt, wenn ihr hier bleibt, dann kommt mit uns. Wir würden euch Asyl gewähren..."

Darvo blickte entsetzt, doch Gewelden nickte nachdenklich.

„Ja... ja, das wäre vielleicht eine Lösung..."

„Aber – aber – Asyl?", stotterte Darvo. „Wir sollen unsere Heimat verlassen...?"

„Darvo", sagte Gewelden geduldig. „Es wird wohl keine andere Möglichkeit geben. Darlan und seine Leute sind nicht gerade für ihre Gnade bekannt"

Darvos Augen schienen sich zu verdunkeln. Er erstarrte, sein blasses Gesicht zuckte, und bei seinen nächsten Worten vibrierte seine Stimme vor Hass.

„Diese – diese verdammten – diese miesen kleinen schlechten-"

Doch Gewelden schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Darvo, versuche nicht, ihnen die ganze Schuld zu geben. Sie haben von uns Unterirdischen in Sachen Grausamkeit gelernt..."

Darvo Lippen zitterten, doch er kniff den Mund zusammen und schwieg.

„So...", sagte Gewelden, und sah McKay wieder an, der die Szene stillschweigend beobachtet hatte, und lächelte dünn. „Wir sollten vielleicht warten, bis sich... die Lage ein wenig beruhigt hat..."

„Bis sie _gewonnen_ haben, meinst du?", fragte Darvo scharf.

Gewelden seufzte, und McKay zögerte kurz, bevor er sprach.

„Aber das ist nicht sicher, nicht wahr?"

„Nicht vollkommen", murmelte Gewelden. „Wir hatten so viele Fehlschläge mit der Technologie bisher – es ist beinahe, als wären wir verflucht, oder so..." Er seufzte auf und schwieg.

Darvo machte ein verächtliches kleines Geräusch, doch noch bevor McKay oder Gewelden irgendetwas sagen konnten, zeriss ein langgezogenes Heulen die Abendstille.

Die drei Menschen fuhren zusammen, und froren dann ein, abwartend.

„Was war das?", flüsterte Darvo, die Augen weit aufgerissen und zwischen die dunklen Bäume starrend. „Was...?"

Es sollte ihm etwas sagen, das Geräusch, dass wusste McKay, aber er konnte – er kam einfach nicht darauf – das Heulen wurde heller - und er dachte verzweifelt _Ich weiß was das ist das ist das ist das ist wichtig das bedeutet _– doch da schrie Gewelden schon: „Zur Seite!" und warf sich auf Darvo, der mit ihm zu Boden ging, und die kleine Lichtung vor der Stahltür zum Waldrand herunterkugelte, während McKay sich abstieß, um wegzuspringen –

- doch irgendwie kam er nicht richtig auf, und dann verstummte das Heulen für einen winzigen Moment, und dann explodierte die Granate und er _flog_ einfach -

Zweige brachen, splitterten mit lautem Knacken, und er erhaschte einen winzigen Blick auf den Himmel, um dann wieder nur ein verwaschenes Gemisch aus Grün und Braun zusehen und _wow, ich muss fallen_ und schließlich, endlich, kam die Welt zur Ruhe.

Und dann kam die Schwärze.

XXX

Langsam, langsam kam die Welt zurück. Kribbelnd kroch das Leben wieder in seine Glieder, und mit dem Gefühl kam der Schmerz. Einfach alles tat ihm weg, am allermeisten vielleicht der Kopf – es pochte dumpf und langsam hinter seinen Schläfen. Er überlegt, ob er sich bewegen sollte, konnte sich aber nicht so recht entscheiden. Vielleicht war es besser, liegen zu bleiben, denn wenn das Liegen schon so weh tat, wie musste dann das Aufstehen schmerzen? Es wäre möglicherweise okay, die Augen zu öffnen, dachte McKay schließlich, und blinzelte vorsichtig. Und zuckte zusammen.

Es konnte nichts sehen.

War er- ? Hatte es etwas mit seiner Kopfverletzung zu tun? Oh, sicher, er hatte davon gehört, dass so etwas passieren konnte, aber eigentlich doch nicht wirklich, zumindest nicht ihm ... oder?

Er spürte, wie sich seine Atmung beschleunigte. Oh, Gott. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Er konnte doch nicht blind sein, schon gar nicht jetzt, nicht verletzt und allein im Wald-

Ein Gedanke, der schon die ganze Zeit versucht hatte, sich bemerkmerkbar zu machen, schaffte es nun endlich, sich in sein Bewusstsein zu winden, und McKay atmete aus, und kam sich dann sehr, sehr dumm vor.

Natürlich. Es war _nachts._

Deshalb konnte er nichts sehen, und hey, das stimmte noch nicht einmal. Zähneknirschend hob McKay den Kopf, und schaffte es, die schattenhaften Umrisse der Bäume auszumachen. Verdammt. Es half alles nichts, er musste schließlich doch noch aufstehen.

Er stemmte sich auf zitternden Armen hoch, und blieb dann schwankend und gebückt stehen und versuchte angestrengt, sich nicht zu übergeben.

Verdammt. Verdammt verdammt verdammt, wie um alles in der Welt sollte er es in diesem Zustand zum Gate schaffen?

Endlich schaffte er es auch, den Oberkörper aufzurichten. Kalter Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn, und er zitterte in der kühlen Nachtluft.

Etwas knackte. McKay verharrte, zitternd und schwer atmend, und versuchte zu lauschen, was sich allerdings als ziemlich schwierig erwies, da es in seinen Ohren rauschte.

Wieder brachen Äste, und McKay taumelte einige Schritte rückwärts, um dann schwer wieder auf dem Boden zu landen.

Schritte, schwer und unkoordiniert, und riss die Augen auf, und versuchte, etwas in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen. Da war noch jemand –

„Hallo?" Es war vielleicht dumm, doch jetzt kümmerte es ihn auch nicht mehr. Außerdem, der Unbekannte klang selbst nicht so, als wäre er topfit.

„Wer ist da?"

Stille antwortete ihm, und er hielt lang genug den Atem an, um jemand anderen schwer atmen zu hören.

Vielleicht war es doch es Fehler gewesen –

Immer noch Stille, und dann durchzuckte ein Gedanke wie ein Blitz McKay, und er schob die Hand in seine Hosentasche. Seine Finger schlossen sich um die kühle, glatte Oberfläche des Schildes, und grünes Glühen erhellte die Nacht, und dann berührte der schildkrötenartige Stein McKays Brust.

_Wumm._

Im ersten Moment begriff er gar nicht, was passiert war. Dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er auf dem Rücken lag, alle viere von sich gestreckt – wow, war ihm übel _jetzt **bloß** nicht kotzen_ –

Wieder drehte sich die Welt, und wieder flog er, bis er mit dem Rücken mit einem Baum kollidierte – nun ja, nicht _wirklich_ mit seinem Rücken – vielleicht hätte es ihm sogar das Rückrat gebrochen, dachte McKay, wenn nicht das Schild den Schlag geschluckt hätte. Er spürte den Schlag nicht mehr als den Aufprall eines Kissens, doch es war das Schwindelgefühl, das ihn Aufstöhnen ließ – bloß nicht sich übergeben, dass dürfte ganz hässlich werden mit dem Antikerschild-

„Stop!", presste er hervor, und schon wurde er wieder hochgehoben, während er verzweifelt versuchte, den Blick zu fokussieren. Wer hielt ihn-?

„Aufhören, es bringt eh nichts-"

„Was!", fauchte jemand, und schüttelte ihn (Oh, Gott, nicht – bloß nicht- ) und im fluoreszierenden Glühen konnte McKay die verzerrten Züge Darlans ausmachen.

Er sah – wahnsinnig aus. Der Irrsinn hatte einem reinen, eisigen Wahn platz gemacht, der Darlans attraktives Gesicht beinahe bis zur Unkenntlichkeit entstellt hatte. Das Weiß eines Auges schien mit Blut gefüllt zu sein, das Gesicht grau-weiß, mit violetten Blutergüssen auf Schläfen und Wangen. Er verzog den Mund – kleine Risse in seinen blassen Lippen öffneten sich und sonderten rubinfarbene Blutstropfen ab – und etwas verspätet begriff McKay, dass Darlan lächelte.

„Hey..."

Er hielt ihn immer noch hoch, wurde Rodney mit Schrecken bewusst, mit einer Hand. McKay wusste, er war wahrlich kein leichter Mann, und selbst die Kraft des Wahnsinns sollte einem nicht zu so etwas befähigen.

Was zum...? – Technologie. _Wir können gewinnen. _

Doch Darlans blutiges Auge schimmerte durch die Dunkelheit, und das Echo von Geweldens Stimme hallte unheilvoll in McKays Erinnerung.

_Es hat viele ... Unfälle gegeben. ...beinahe, als wären wir verflucht, oder so..._

„Hey, ...McKay, nicht wahr?", flüsterte Darlan, und McKay nickte mühsam und mit zugeschnürter Kehle.

Langsam, als bereite es ihm Mühe, runzelte Darlan die Stirn, und der Blick seiner dunklen, nun schwarz wirkenden Augen flackerte über die in flimmerndes Grün getauchte Figur McKays.

„Was... ist das?", murmelte Darlan.

„Etwas, was mich vor dir beschützt", sagte McKay, und Darlan sah ihn mit leeren Augen an. Er blinzelte, mit einem Auge.

„Schp –_schpion_", zischte Darlan, und Speicheltröpfen flogen ihm von den Lippen.

McKay verdrehte unwillkürlich die Augen. Entnervung wallte in ihm auf, und vertrieb für einen Moment lang das Entsetzen.

„Nein, du Idiot", sagte er. „Ich bin kein verdammter Spion – ich – wir sind Besucher, wir kamen um zu handeln...!"

Oh, Mist. Er hatte „wir" gesagt. Warum musste ihm immer so etwas herausrutschen?

Doch Darlan schien McKays Ausrutscher nicht zu bemerken. Langsam, langsam ließ er den Arm sinken, bis McKays Fußspitzen den Boden berührten.

Gerade, als McKay den Mund öffnete, um zu sprechen, erhellte sich der Nachthimmel. McKay zuckte zusammen, und beide Männer starrten zum nun wieder schwarzen Firmament. In der Ferne donnerte es.

„Ihr kämpft noch immer", flüsterte McKay, und wieder breitete sich das schreckliche Lächeln auf Darlans Gesicht aus.

„Jaaa...", hauchte er, und drehte sich zur Seite. Seine Augen glänzten, als er zwischen den Baumwipfeln hindurchstarrte. „Sch -siehst du es denn nicht?"

Es war nicht leicht zu bemerken. McKay starrte in den dunklen Himmel, und gerade als er dachte, dass es wohl wirklich nichts zu sehen gab, bemerkte er, dass er die Silhouetten der Baumkronen sehen konnte – _was..._

Der Himmel glühte ganz sanft rötlich.

„Es brennt", flüsterte Darlan.

„Was brennt?", fragte McKay sofort. Wieder begann Übelkeit in ihm aufzusteigen.

„...Alles", sagte Darlan lächelnd.


	18. Rache

„Oh mein Gott", keuchte McKay, und starrte Darlan an. „Was – was _tust _du da? Du kannst doch nicht einfach..."

Darlan schien ihm nicht zuzuhören. Er starrte immer noch in den Nachthimmel, die Pupillen unnatürlich geweitet. Das war doch keine _Revolution_ mehr. Es ging Darlan doch nicht mehr darum, die Situation der Oberirdischen zu verbessern – der Mann, der vor McKay stand, sah aus als könnte er einen Massenmord begehen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„_Wieso_...", würgte McKay, und zog versuchsweise an Darlans Arm, der immer noch die Vorderseite seiner Jacke umklammert hielt, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Darlan starrte ihn nachdenklich an, als hätte er Schwierigkeiten, die Frage zu verstehen – um Himmels Willen, _was_ war mit dem Mann los? Selbst seine nackten Arme schienen mit Blutergüssen übersäht zu sein, nicht blau oder grünlich gefärbt, sondern rot –violett, und Darlans Atmung ging schwer und unregelmäßig.

„Wieso was, McKay?", fragte er schließlich, immer noch ein schiefes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Wieso bist du so stark...?", knurrte McKay, der langsam die Geduld verlor, und Darlans Lächeln wuchs wieder beängstigend. Es schien sein Gesicht vollends zu zerstören, und McKay schluckte.

„Ich habe den Erbcode, McKay", sagte Darlan und schüttelte den Wissenschaftler spielerisch. „Tech-no-lo-gie"

Ein Zittern ging durch ihn, und einen Moment lang flackerte das Lächeln, bevor sich Darlan wieder fasste. Ein Explosion krachte in der Ferne, und das Licht beleuchtete das graue Gesicht des Kriegers. Er sieht krank aus, dachte McKay. Er sieht todkrank aus – diese Blutergüsse...

Er senkte den Blick, so dass er auf Darlans Handgelenke sehen konnte – silberne Ringe umschlossen sie, Antikerschriftzeichen darauf graviert. Hin und wieder schien ein blasser Funke darüber zu tanzen, und Darlans Armmuskeln zuckten kurz.

„Sie machen dich stärker?", fragte McKay, und Darlan nickte.

„Oh ja"

Wieder krachte es in der Ferne, und McKay bildete sich ein, Stimmen und Schreie zu hören. Darlan starrte in den Wald, in die Richtung, aus der der Lärm kam, der Gesichtausdruck beinahe nachdenklich.

„Hör mal", sagte McKay und bemühte sich, vernünftig zu klingen. „Kannst du... ich meine, wir können hier ja nicht ewig so stehen bleiben. Was hältst du davon, wenn du mich los lässt...?"

Darlan starrte ihn an.

„Oh, um Himmels Willen", stöhnte McKay. „Das reicht jetzt, wirklich. Hör mir zu, du Irrer, ich bin kein Spion. Genau genommen bin ich noch nicht mal ein Soldat, wenn du es genau wissen willst – lass mich los, und ich geh durch das Stargate und komme nie wieder zurück, einverstanden? Ich meine, ich habe mit Sicherheit besseres zu tun als hier herum zu stehen und – "

Er taumelte, als Darlan seinen Griff löste.

„Oh, Gott sei Dank"

Wieder donnerte es. Die Explosion schien viel näher, und McKay duckte sich nervös, als warme Luft über sein Gesicht strich.

„Ähm, ich-"

„Feuer", schrie jemand, und einen Moment lang brach die Hölle los. Lärm zerriss die Nacht, und etwas kollidierte sehr hart mit dem Antikerschild, so dass McKay zu Boden gerissen wurde.

Er keuchte – sein Kopf schien zu bersten – und was war eigentlich mit Darlan? War er -?

Nein. Oh nein, er war noch am leben, und jetzt wirbelte er in Aktion – es sah ein wenig so aus wie in einem Actionfilm, nur viel, viel schneller, und ohne Zeitlupe, so dass McKay weniger mitbekam, doch er hörte das dumpfe Pochen, mit dem Körper um ihn herum zu Boden sanken.

Und dann war es vorbei, und Darlan war der einzige, der noch stand, mit gesenktem Kopf und keuchend. Das fahle Mondlicht glitzerte auf seiner schweißüberzogenen Haut.

Langsam richtete McKay sich auf. Das Antikerschild leuchtete immer noch, Gott sei Dank, und er warf einen vorsichtigen Blick auf die am nächsten liegende Leiche. Es war zu dunkel, um viel zu erkennen, wofür er sehr dankbar war, doch die Farbe der Uniform war gerade noch so auszumachen – _Unterirdische._

McKay hob wieder den Kopf, und starrte zu Darlan, der die Hand gehoben hatte, und über sein Gesicht wischte. Er wirkte verwirrt.

„Was ist-", fragte McKay, bevor er sich stoppen konnte, und Darlan zuckte zusammen und starrte ihn dann an. Sein Blick war immer noch leer, und McKay schauderte angesichts seiner Augen, deren Weißes tiefrot von Blut war. Langsam löste sich ein rubinroter Tropfen und glitt Darlans Wange hinunter, wie das grausige Spiegelbild einer Träne.

„...Nichts", murmelte Darlan. McKay zog die Augenbrauen hoch, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Mann ihm antworten würde. Darlan holte tief Luft, und etwas schien in seiner Kehle zu rasseln.

McKay legte den Kopf schief. _Viele Unfälle _– _wie verflucht _– wenn... wenn... es _könnte _doch sein, dass... Er bezweifelte, dass Darlan noch irgendwelche Schmerzen fühlte, doch plötzlich war ihm ein Gedanke gekommen, ein bitterer Verdacht.

„Darlan...", sagte er langsam. „Haben eigentlich auch die anderen ...Erbcode-Träger die Ringe ausprobiert?"

Darlans Kopf zuckte herum und er starrte McKay mit verengten Augen an.

„Ist nicht besonders gut gelaufen, nicht wahr?", sagte McKay, als der Mann nicht antwortete.

„Nein", sagte Darlan schließlich. Sein Gesicht verzog sich langsam zu einer höhnischen Grimasse. „Sie waren nicht gut genug"

McKay schnaubte. „Nein, hör zu, du Idiot – " Er verstummte, starrte dann seinerseits Darlan an und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Warte einmal... _Sie waren nicht gut genug...?"_

Darlan schien ihn nicht zu beachten. Er hatte sich halb abgewandt, betrachtete den rötlich glühenden Himmel.

McKay trat einige Schritte vor.

„Du... tust das nicht für sie, nicht wahr?", fragte er ungläubig. „Nichts von dem was du tust..."

Darlan lachte auf, seine Schultern zuckten.

„Du... _warum_?", fragte McKay, und Darlan drehte sich zu ihm um, das Lächeln wie weggewischte.

„Ich war ihr Held", sagte er, und seine Stimme zitterte plötzlich, während seine Augen zu glühen schienen vor unterdrückter Wut.

McKay trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Und noch einen, trotz des Antikerschildes.

„Du warst ihr Held?", sagte er. „Was-" Und dann: „Oh! Du-"

Rache konnte viele Motive haben. McKay starrte auf den blutbedeckten, zitternden Mann vor ihm, und fragte sich, wie er so töricht gewesen sein konnte zu glauben, dass er den Überirdischen helfen wollte. Mein Gott, er war ein Held gewesen – er hatte sein ganzes Leben mit den Unterirdischen gebracht, er hatte höchstwahrscheinlich selbst bei der Elite dort unten zur _Elite_ gehört – der Beste unter Besten, fest daran glaubend, auserwählt zu sein, besser als die dort oben mit ihren Fehlern, dazu bestimmt, ein besseres Leben als sie zu führen. Und das sollten ein paar Monate Erinnerungsverlust heilen können? Und er hatte seine Erinnerungen wieder bekommen. Er war so _wütend_ –

„Ich war ihr Held", sagte Darlan wieder, und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Ich war ihr Held und sie haben mich allein gelassen, sie haben mich im Stich gelassen, sie haben mich zurückgelassen, in den Trümmern meiner Maschine –"

Ich verdiene besseres, strahlte jede Faser seines Körpers aus. Ich sollte nicht so behandelt werden, nicht so wie Unrat, ich bin auserwählt, ich bin _etwas besonderes..._

„Du willst dich deswegen rächen?", flüsterte McKay. Er fühlte sich schlecht. Wieder stieg Übelkeit in ihm auf, diesmal ohne einen offensichtlichen physischen Grund.

Darlans Gesicht zuckte. Er antwortete nicht, doch die Antwort war ohnehin offensichtlich.

Gott. Als er Gewelden gefragt hatte, ob Darlan irre war, war es ein halber Scherz gewesen – doch der Mann, der da vor ihm stand, hatte den Irrsinn schon so weit hinter sich gelassen, dass es mehr als verstörend war. McKay hatte Angst, trotz des Schildes.

„So", sagte Darlan schließlich, und begann wieder zu lächeln. Er warf einen langen, selbstzufriedenen Blick auf den blutigen Himmel und wandte sich dann wieder McKay zu. „Ich muss dann mal wieder..."

„Du weißt, dass du sterben wirst, oder?", fragte McKay, und verfluchte sich dann selbst, als Darlan stehen blieb, und sich zu ihm umdrehte.

„Was?", fragte er, weniger beunruhigt als verärgert über die Verzögerung.

„Die ... Ringe", sagte McKay und schluckte. „Sie bringen dich um, das ist dir doch klar, oder?"

Darlan starrte auf seine Handgelenke, sah dann wieder zu McKay und hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue.

„Nein, wirklich, du Spinner", sagte McKay, und wieder vertrieb Entnervung Angst und Schrecken. „Es ist alles bei euch schief gegangen, nicht wahr? Habt ihr euch nie gefragt, ob-"

„Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für so etwas", sagte Darlan, und wandte sich ab. McKay sah ihm nach, wie er schwerfällig auf die Bäume zu humpelte, und dann von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurde.


	19. Die üblichen Erklärungen

McKay starrte in die Finsternis, die Darlan verschluckt hatte. Endlich begann ihn vage Erleichterung zu erfüllen, als er begriff, das der Mann weg war. Das Antikerschild löste sich von seiner Brust und fiel ins hohe Gras. Trotzdem... seine Beine begannen wieder zu zittern, und er wankte zum nächsten Baum, um sich festzuhalten. Er war allein, in der Dunkelheit. Er war verletzt, und er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er wirklich war... Verdammt. _Was sollte er machen? _Seine Knie fühlten sich an wie Wackelpudding. Das Denken schien so viel Energie zu erfordern, dass überall sonst aus seinem Körper Kraft abgezogen wurde. Seine Beine zitterten immer heftiger. In der Ferne krachte es, und diesmal war er sich sicher, einige Menschen schreien gehört zu haben. Aber nicht für lange. Ihre Schreie endeten sehr abrupt, und McKay dachte: _Wenigstens musste sie nicht lange leiden... _Doch wo sollte es enden? Darlan war nicht für die Oberirdischen. Er war für niemanden, vielleicht nicht einmal für sich selbst. McKay schauderte, als er an das blutgefüllte Auge dachte. Er wird sterben, flüsterte eine kleine Stimme in ihm. Ja, antwortete eine andere, nüchternere. Und ich denke, das ist besser so.

Doch was würde aus den Rebellen werden?

McKay schauderte. Verdammt, es war eisig, und seine schweißnassen Sachen konnten ihn nicht im Geringsten wärmen. Er hätte die Arme um den Körper geschlungen, wenn er sich nicht sicher gewesen wäre, dass er dann gestürzt wäre...

Was war mit Gewelden und Darvo? Wieso hatten sie ihn da liegen gelassen? Er war... einen im Gestrüpp verborgenen Abhang hinunter gestürzt, da war er sich fast sicher. McKay seufzte. Er ließ den Kopf nach vorne fallen, und ließ es endlich zu, dass seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben. Das Zittern ließ immer noch nicht nach, auch wenn er die Kälte jetzt schon weniger spürte.

Was war mit seinem Team?

Wo waren Sheppard und Teyla? Wenn sie... wenn sie Darlan begegnet waren...

McKay stöhnte unwillkürlich auf, und ließ den Baumstamm los, kippte mit dem Oberkörper nach vorn. Schwer landete er im Gras, und einige kleinere Äste knackten. Er schloss die Augen, versuchte sich der Dunkelheit hinter seinen Lidern zu ergeben.

Und blinzelte erschrocken, als Lichter durch den Wald huschten, und hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern Funken tanzen ließen. Was...?

Niemand rief, und vorsichtig richtete McKay sich wieder auf. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass er immer noch nicht dazu bereit war, aufzugeben, und begann, mit einer Hand im Gras herum zu tasten, während er versuchte, den Schweiß aus seinen Augen zu blinzeln.

Tanzende Lichter... womöglich Taschenlampen...? Und verdammt, wo war das Schild... hier irgendwo... doch seine Finger fanden nur kaltes Gras.

Tropfen lösten sich von seiner Stirn und flossen in Richtung Augen, und als er den Arm hob, um sie abzuwischen, verlor er das Gleichgewicht, und landetet im Gras. Ein verborgener Ast brach unter seinem Gewicht und knackte laut.

Die Lichtstrahlen zuckte zusammen, bündelten sich. Wer immer da draußen war, suchte jetzt, und McKay vergaß vorübergehend zu atmen.

Knistern von Gestrüpp, als sich jemand sehr vorsichtig bewegte – und dann:

„McKay?"

„Colonel?", fragte McKay und Erleichterung erfüllte ihn so rasch, dass er sich plötzlich ganz leicht fühlte.

„Jesus, Rodney, bist du okay?" Hände, die ihn umdrehten, und dann sah McKay in das Gesicht von Lt. Colonel Sheppard, dessen linke Wange ziemlich zerkratzt aussah und dessen Gesicht eine erfreute Mischung aus Unglauben und Erleichterung trug.

„Mhm", sagte McKay. „Okay" schien momentan nicht so ganz auf ihn zu zutreffen, doch er fühlte sich ausnahmsweise einmal zu müde, um sich zu beschweren.

„Gott sei Dank", sagte Sheppard mit einer merkwürdigen Stimme, und McKay öffnete wieder die Augen – er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie er sie geschlossen hatte – und starrte Sheppard ungläubig an.

„Was soll das heißen, Gott sei Dank? Soll das witzig sein? Hast du eine Ahnung, was für Kopfschmerzen ich habe?"

Sheppard blinzelte, guckte verblüfft – und fing dann an zu lachen. McKay protestierte schwach („Hey!") doch der Colonel schien das gar nicht zu bemerken, sondern streckt nur seinen rechten Arm aus, und zog McKay auf die Füße. Sofort begann dieser, heftig zu schwanken, und Sheppard schlang rasch einen Arm um seine Hüfte und legte sich Rodneys linken Arm um die Schultern.

„Woah"

„Ja, woah. Was ist mit dir passiert? Wo sind deine Waffen?"

„Können ... können wir das in der Krankenstation bereden...?"

„Oh. Natürlich."

Und dann taumelten sie los, und eigentlich bekam Rodney nicht sehr viel mehr mit, sondern ließ sich mehr oder weniger von Sheppard ziehen, der mit sehr leiser Stimme in sein Mikro sprach.

Die Lichtung schien auf den ersten Blick leer, doch dann sah McKay das niedergedrückte Gras, und dann trat auch schon Teyla breit lächelnd aus dem getarnten Puddlejumper.

„Dr. McKay", sagte sie, und ihr Blick glitt über ihn. „Dr. Beckett wartet im Jumper"

Und dann schien es genau der richtige Moment zu sein, um ... _umzukippen._

XXX

„...Wsfgl?"

„Möchtest du vielleicht etwas trinken?"

Erleichtert nahm McKay das Glas entgegen und trank in kleinen Schlucken. Sheppard schien ziemlich zufrieden zu sein, und sein Haar schien asymmetrischer denn je.

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

McKay grunzte nur als Antwort, und Sheppard verzog sein Gesicht zu einen erfreuten Grinsen.

„Gut"

„Habe ich irgendwas im Gesicht?", fragte McKay scharf, und Sheppard schien noch glücklicher zu werden.

„Eine Nase, zwei Augen..."

„Sehr witzig" McKay stellte das Glas auf das Tischchen neben dem Bett ab und starrte Sheppard dann böse an, bis ihm etwas einfiel.

„Verdammt! Gewelden-"

„Er ist hier"

„Und Darvo?"

„Auch"

Puh. McKay lehnte sich möglichst unauffällig wieder zurück.

Sheppard schien ihn etwas abwartend zu betrachten.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte McKay schließlich gereizt. Und dann: „Und könntest du mir bitte mal erzählen was eigentlich passiert ist?"

„Du meinst, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass dich anscheinend der Erdboden verschluckt hat...?"

„Ja"

„Nun, du bist verschwunden, alle suchen nach dir – Mensch, diese Leute wurden verdammt schnell verdammt unangenehm – und plötzlich fängt alles an zu wackeln" Er brach ab und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Haar, was allerdings keinen Effekt zu haben schien – das Haar wurde weder ordentlicher noch unordentlicher, sondern richtete sich unbekümmert wieder auf, als Sheppards Hand darüber geglitten war.

„Ja?"

„Nun, anscheinend kommt so etwas öfter vor – sie haben nicht besonders reagiert. Doch als dann der Putz von der Decke fiel, haben wir es vorgezogen, an die Oberfläche zu gehen – zumindest wollten wir das. Sie wollten uns nicht weglassen, weil du verschwunden warst." Sheppard verzog das Gesicht bei der Erinnerung. „Sie schienen sehr gereizt."

„Wie seid ihr weggekommen?", fragte McKay.

„Oh, Teyla"

„Teyla?"

„Ja, Teyla", wiederholte Sheppard und grinste. „Gib ihr zwei Stöcke und sie haut dich um – buchstäblich"

Er lachte, und McKay konnte sich ebenfalls das Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Was habt ihr dann gemacht?"

„Oh, wir hatten und Uniformen von ihnen besorgt-" Er verdrehte die Augen angesichts von McKays Miene. „Aus der Wäscherei. Eigentlich hatten wir vor, irgendjemanden nach deinem Verbleib auszuquetschen – aber dann fing es wieder an zu wackeln und dann – nun ja, es folgten Explosionen, Verwirrung, schreiende Menschen und viele, viele Schießereien." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jedenfalls sind wir rausgekommen. Obwohl es dann eigentlich erst so richtig losging. So ein Irrer –"

„Darlan"

„Oh, du kennst ihn?"

„Ich bin ihm begegnet", sagte McKay mit sorgfältig neutraler Miene.

„Er hatte Antikertechnologie, nicht wahr? Gewelden meinte..."

„Ja", sagte McKay und nickte bestätigend.

„Nun, er hat einfach alles getötet, was in seiner Nähe war – Teyla und ich, wir haben uns in den Wälder versteckt, und sind dann zum Stargate gegangen. Wir musste einen ziemlichen Bogen schlagen."

„Ihr habt euch nicht verlaufen?", fragte McKay verblüfft.

„Nein", sagte Sheppard mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und setzte an, weiter zu reden, doch McKay unterbrach ihn:

„Oh, dann hat mit Sicherheit Teyla die Führung übernommen"

„Ja, hat sie, wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst", sagte Sheppard zähneknirschend, und McKay grinste.

„Jedenfalls... Wir wollten mit einem Jumper wiederkommen. Im Wald sind wir dann allerdings auf einen gewissen Captain Gewelden, einen Jungen namens Darvo und einen komischen kleinen Kerl namens Talo getroffen, die behauptet haben, dich zu kennen..."

„Talo war auch dabei?", fragte McKay überrascht, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Colonel Sheppard, der nickte und fortfuhr:

„Wir haben sie mit durch Gate genommen, während sie uns ihre Geschichte erzählt haben."

„Warum haben sie mich allein gelassen?", fragte McKay. Er klang etwas verletzter, als er eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte.

„Oh, du musst ziemliches Glück gehabt haben. Der Abhang war sehr steil und sehr tief, sie haben dich für tot gehalten – außerdem sind überall im Umkreis Granaten eingeschlagen, sie konnten nur noch wegrennen – du warst da wohl bewusstlos?"

McKay nickte, und Sheppard fuhr fort.

„Teyla hat sie den Rest des Weges zum Gate begleitet, während ich aufgebrochen bin, um dich zu suchen..."

„Aber sie haben doch gesagt, ich sei tot?"

Sheppard zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Niemand wird zurückgelassen"

„...Danke"

Eine recht unangenehme Stille trat ein, die anhielt, bis Becketts Stimme ertönte: „Ah, du bist wach! Warum hast du mich nicht gerufen, Colonel?"

„Was ist?", fragte McKay sofort. „Habe ich... eine Gehirnerschütterung?"

„Eine leichte, ja", sagte Beckett der nervtötend guter Laune zu sein schien. „Außerdem beeindruckend viele Blutergüsse und einige kleinere Prellungen."

„Oh, Gott" McKay sackte im Krankenstationbett zusammen. „Ich muss sterben"

XXX

Darvo und Gewelden schienen sehr erfreut zu sein, McKay am leben zu sehen. (Talo... weniger. Er hatte Freundschaft mit Kavanaugh geschlossen.) Beide Setziraas waren ziemlich verblüfft gewesen, als sie erfahren hatte, wer McKay wirklich war, auch wenn Gewelden recht schnell über den Schock hinweg zu kommen schien- „Irgendwas hatte ich ja vermutet", sagte er einmal zu McKay. Talo hatten Gewelden und Darvo unterwegs zum Gate aufgegabelt, der Junge hatte ganz verblüffenden Selbsterhaltungstrieb bewiesen und war durch die Lüftungsschächte an die Planetenoberfläche geklettert. Bis jetzt wusste noch keiner so recht, was mit den Setziraas gemacht werden sollte. Sie waren nicht sicher, ob sie bei den Athosianern leben wollten – und wer konnte es ihnen verdenken, dachte McKay. Ein Wasserklosett hatte doch gewisse Vorteile. Gewelden wollte zu seinem Planeten zurückkehren, vermutete McKay, auf die Hoffnung hin, dass dort doch noch irgendetwas war. Wahrscheinlich würde Sheppard ihn irgendwann in naher Zukunft in einen Puddlejumper verfrachten und nachsehen.

Das einzige, wobei sich McKay ziemlich sicher war, war, dass Darlan tot war.

Und vielleicht hatten die Rebellen ja gewonnen. Er könnte sein, denn Darlan hatte mit Sicherheit einigen Schaden angerichtet, bevor er gestorben war. Schaden, der jetzt wohl gemeinsam von den Überlebenden repariert werden musste - egal ob Oberirdischer oder Unterirdischer. Vielleicht...

XXX

„Und?", fragte Sheppard, lässig gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt.

„Und was?", fragte McKay, schon leicht angenervt.

„Was war auf diesem Planeten? Ich weiß, du hast in Atlantis Datenbanken nachgesehen, und Gewelden sah eben ziemlich überrascht aus. Was hast du ihm erzählt?"

„Oh..." McKay sah auf und grinste kurz. „Naja, das, was die Revolutionäre gefunden hatten – was sie für ein Antikerlabor hielten... Es war eigentlich – ein Museum"

„Das ist alles?", fragte Sheppard. Er schien milde enttäuscht zu sein. „Deshalb hat es nicht funktioniert?"

„Natürlich nicht" McKay schnaubte. „Selbst rückständige Antikertechnologie wäre noch immer – nein, die Frage ist: Was war das für ein Museum?"

„Und?", fragte Sheppard ungeduldig. „Was war es denn für ein Museum?"

McKay grinste schief. „Ein Museum, in dem sie ihre großen Fehlschläge ausgestellt haben, um sich stets vor Augen zu führen, das auch sie fehlbar waren"

Sheppard riss die Augen auf. „Nein!"

„Doch. Ziemlich tragisch, eigentlich. Der Sarkophag – benutz ihn einmal zu oft und werde goa´uldmäßig böse. Die Ringe, die Darlan benutz hat – tja, innere Blutungen, Risse in Muskeln und Sehnen..."

„Unschön" Sheppard verzog das Gesicht, und McKay nickte und sagte dann:

„Dieses „Vom Erdboden verschluckt werden" sollte eigentlich nur ein lustiger Spezialeffekt für Kinder sein – mein Gen hat den Mechanismus leider aktiviert..."

Colonel Sheppard schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, dann öffnete er noch mal den Mund, als ihm offenbar noch etwas einfiel.

„Hey, was war mit dem Antikerschild, von dem du mir erzählt hast?"

„Oh" Diesmal verzog McKay das Gesicht. „Wackelkontakt"

„Wackelkontakt?"

„Na ja, nicht wirklich _Wackelkontakt_, aber... manchmal funktioniert es und manchmal..."

„...nicht", sagte Sheppard, und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Und du hattest einfach nur Glück?"

„Sieht ganz so aus. Darlans Ringe – er hat genau die selben Effekte gespürt wie die anderen mit dem Erbcode – er war halt nur physisch in sehr guter Verfassung" McKay seufzte. „Er war _irre_"

„Oh ja, den Eindruck hatte ich auch..." Sheppard schüttelte sich angesichts der Erinnerung, trat dann nach vorne und zog den Laptop aus McKays Händen.

„Hey!"

„Du brauchst ´ne Pause. Komm, sie haben für heute Schokoladenpudding gemacht"

„Wirklich?" McKay schaute glücklich zur Tür, die schon geräuschlos aufglitt. Beide Männer traten hindurch und ließen ein halbdunkles Labor zurück, in dem hin und wieder geheimnisvolle Geräte „Piep" machten und Lichter unrhythmisch blinkten. Ihre Schritte verklangen, doch man konnte noch ihre Stimmen hören, die im Gang hallten.

„Meinst du..."

„Was?"

„Hast du jemals drüber nachgedacht, ob es in der Pegasusgalaxie Ansteckenden Irrsinn gibt?"

„_Ansteckenden Irrsinn_?"

„Ja, wie eine Krankheit... Ich meine, es ist doch wirklich..."

„Hm... Übertragbarer Wahnsinn – klingt eigentlich ganz logisch. Du hast recht, beeindruckend viele Leute hier scheinen eine... Schraube locker zu haben."

„Genau. Und sie leben nicht gerade einsam. All das Reisen durchs Stargate... praktisch kein Planet wird verschont..."

Die Stimme wurden abrupt leiser, als wären die Sprechenden um eine Ecke gebogen.

„Meinst du, wir sollten Beckett informieren?"

„Gute Idee. Vielleicht schlachtet er ein Huhn und steckt ein paar Nadeln in Stoffpuppen..."

Die Stimmen verklangen.

Und eigentlich war die Welt wieder ganz in Ordnung – so weit das sein konnte in einer Galaxie, in der es nur so von Weltraumvampiren und Genii wimmelte.

**ENDE**

* * *

Ein ganz glückliches Ende scheine ich nicht hinzukriegen - sorry. Ich hoffe, die Story hat euch trotzdem gefallen! Danke für die Reviews, und falls ich noch irgendwas vergessen habe zu erklären, teilt es mir mit, ich ändere das dann. 


	20. Der Epilog Der Eigentlich Keiner Ist

McKay sah auf, als die Flasche geräuschvoll auf dem Tisch, an dem er saß, abgestellt wurde. Ronons zottiger Kopf senkte sich zu ihm herunter, und der Mann sah ihn grimmig an.

„Ich will eine Revanche", sagte er.


End file.
